Quand les Akuma envahissent Poudlard
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: Des Akuma de niveau 4 envahissent le monde magique ? Check. Les exorcistes infiltrent avec l'aide de Dumbledore la célèbre école de Sorcellerie, Poudlard ? On y croit. Kanda jaloux et protecteur ? Euh... ouais. Si on veut. Le château manque d'être détruit après une attaque en masse et les élèves de transfert les sauvent de la catastrophe ? Euh. . . Léger Yullen ; AllenxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover / Xover**

**.**

**Harry Potter &amp; -man**

.

**Synopsis :**

.

Des Akuma de **niveau ****4** envahissent le monde magique ? Check.

Les exorcistes infiltrent avec l'aide de Dumbledore la célèbre école de Sorcellerie, Poudlard ? On y croit.

Kanda jaloux et protecteur ? Euh... ouais. Si on veut.

Le château manque d'être détruit après une attaque en masse et les élèves de transfert les sauvent de la catastrophe ? Euh. . .

_._

_Résumé pourri désolé. Un peu OOC_

.

/!\ Attention /!\ Contient du **Yaoi !** Léger **Yullen** au début, **AllenxMOC **en**t**re au**t**res.

.

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se passe dans la 5° année dans H.P et au début du manga pour -man. . . je crois.

Je ne possède ni H.P ni D-man. La seule chose que je possède est l'histoire ainsi que la possibilité d'OC.

.

_Petite précision : Lorsque choixpeau parle les élèves pourront entendre, à moins qu'il communique avec son. . . client, par télépathie '…. '._

**.**

**3992 mots**

**_ _ _ oOo _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ oOo _ _ _ **

**.**

**Chapitre 1 :**** Recherches actives**

**ou**

**Le Commencement**

.

.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé entraîner là-dedans ? Ils ne pouvaient choisir quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

Bon, il fallait avouer qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'être loin de ses amis mais tout de même.

C'était pas un peu. . . irréaliste ?

Ben quoi !? Mettez-vous à sa place aussi ! Lui, Allen Walker, jeune exorciste de quinze ans, venait d'apprendre qu'il devait partir en mission dans un monde magique – dans le futur qui plus est_, pour. . . pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui. Parce que monsieur le Comte Millénaire faisait mumuse avec ses Akuma... Hum. . . il était de mauvaise comprenez-le. On l'avait fait lever à six heures du matin et l'avait empêché de déjeuner pour ça. Lui qui rentrait tout juste de mission.

Le point positif dans l'histoire c'est qu'il n'était pas seul pour cette mission. Il y allait avec Lenalee, Kanda et Lavi.

D'ailleurs. . . il n'était pas le seul à paraître sceptique. Lenalee avait dévisagé son frère comme s'il lui avait poussé des cornes, Lavi avait baillé puis avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère avec un ou deux blagues bien placées et Kanda. . . Kanda, lui, avait délibérément fixé le vide avant de lâcher un ''Tss'' de mépris.

.

Voilà pourquoi – en gros_, il se retrouvait en ce moment-même dans un train à vapeur qui avançait chaque minute un peu plus vers Poudlard, qui serait bientôt – et pour une durée indéterminée, leur seconde maison. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour passer le mur de brique sur le quai de la Gare de Kings'Cross. Lui qui pensait qu'il allait s'écraser contre le mur et avoir un belle bosse.

D'un côté ça le rassurait, mais d'un autre, ça l'effrayait aussi un peu.

C'était un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Et puis. . . comment allaient-ils se faire passer pour des sorciers alors qu'ils ne pratiquaient pas la magie ?

Le directeur de Poudlard, un certain Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, avait pourtant dit que ça ne poserait aucun problème. ' Que voulait-il dire par là ? ' pensa Allen.

.

Lenalee avait réussi à trouver un compartiment de libre en se faufilant entre les élèves.

Ces derniers les avaient regardé étrangement. Peut-être à cause de leurs tenues d'exorcistes ? Ou peut-être à cause de leur physique ?

D'un côté, il y avait Lenalee, une belle jeune fille ( femme? ) de seize ans, ayant de longs cheveux noirs tirant sur le vert foncé. Venait ensuite Lavi, un grand rouquin un peu plus âgé que ses partenaires et amis, un bandeau vert pâle dont une mèche rousse dépassait entre ses yeux et dont l'œil droit était recouvert d'un cache-oeil noir. Lavi portait également un petit anneau gris sur chaque oreille ainsi qu'une écharpe orange dont il ne se séparait jamais ( _je crois_ ).

Lenalee ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment vide et y pénétra, s'installant sur une des deux banquettes mises à disposition, laissant ensuite entrer Lavi.

« Bon vous entrez ou vous restez là à contempler la fenêtre ? » demanda Lenalee sur un ton amusé.

Allen se reprit et s'installa à son tour. Ses yeux croisèrent sont reflet dans la porte coulissante des yeux gris argentés, des cheveux mi-longs gris-blancs, et une peau pâle marquée par la longue et étrange cicatrice rouge qui traversait son visage de sa joue, près du menton, s'arrêtant à l'œil, puis reprenant pour se terminer en un pentacle sur son front, à demi caché par ses mèches de cheveux.

« Moyashi, tu prends toute la place. »

Allen leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux sombres et les longs cheveux bleus foncés de son ami.

_ Désolé, mais il y a de la place ailleurs. . . Bakanda.

Kanda renifla, agacé, mais finit par prendre place pas loin d'Allen.

« Dîtes. . Commença Allen. On en a pour combien de temps ?

_ Trois heures je crois.

_ Tss et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant ces trois heures ? »

Allen ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans savoir si son collègue l'avait vu faire ou non puis se recroquevilla contre le mur et la banquette avant de fermer les yeux.

Kanda haussa un sourcil et Lenalee soupira.

_ Comme tu étais absent ce matin tu n'as pas vu Allen mais il était épuisé à cause de sa mission et puis. . .

_ Et puis ?

_ Komui ne l'a pas laissé manger. Termina Lavi. Il l'a fait appeler dans son bureau à six heures ce matin et l'a empêché de se rendre en cuisine pour déjeuner.

_ Enfin moi, je vais faire un tour, je ne tiens pas à rester trois heures ici.

Sur ce, Lenalee quitta le compartiment, bientôt suivit par Lavi.

Ne resta plus que Kanda et l'endormi.

Le bleuté haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux, restant tout de même sur ses gardes bien qu'il douta fortement d'être attaqué ici.

.

.

Lenalee soupira.

Zut. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à faire. Elle zigzaguait à travers les wagons, à la recherche d'une occupation lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu Lavi. Elle fit alors plusieurs fois le même chemin en sens inverse sans le trouver. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle retourna dans leur compartiment en pensant le trouver mais non, il n'y était pas. En revanche, la scène qui s'y jouait était. . Attendrissante ? Les deux exorcistes qui étaient restés dans le compartiment dormaient toujours la tête d'Allen s'était logée contre le cou de Kanda tandis que la tête de ce dernier reposait contre celle du blandinet.

Lenalee avisa Timcampy qui voletait tranquillement dans son coin.

_ Tim, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu as gardé ça en mémoire ? Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller ses deux amis.

Pour toute réponse, le golem afficha une image, celle des deux exorcistes endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle refermait lentement la porte coulissante et repartit à la recherche du rouquin.

Au bout de dix minutes de recherches infructueuses, elle dut se résoudre à entrer dans les compartiments pour questionner les sorciers.

Mais où était donc passé le lapin ?

.

« Un rouquin tu dis ? »

Lenalee hocha la tête en avisant les deux jumeaux et les adolescentes du compartiment qui paraissaient un peu plus âgés qu'elle.

Les deux jumeaux eurent un sourire complice avant que le second ne prenne la parole :

« Pas vu. Mais je crois que tu as plus de chance d'avoir des renseignements dans le compartiment d'à côté. »

L'autre rouquin lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Lenalee les regarda, suspicieuse avant de hausser les épaules, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ok. Merci quand même.

Et elle quitta le compartiment des jumeaux pour frapper à la porte de celui d'à côté.

« Oui ? »

L'adolescente dévisagea les trois adolescents du compartiment. Il y avait une fille de son âge aux cheveux châtain mi-longs et aux yeux couleur caramel, ainsi que deux garçons, un rouquin qui avait des airs de ressemblances avec les jumeaux qui l'avaient envoyé ici – elle commençait d'ailleurs à comprendre pourquoi_, ainsi qu'un brun aux lunettes rondes et aux yeux verts.

« Une nouvelle fan, Harry ? » Chuchota Ron, moqueur, pas assez bas pour que Lenalee ne l'entende pas.

Cependant elle ne répliqua rien et se recula légèrement pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans le couloir du wagon avant de reporter son attention sur eux.

« Je cherche quelqu'un et quand j'ai demandé à d'autres élèves, ils m'ont envoyé ici.

_ Qui ça ? Demanda le roux.

_ Le compartiment d'à côté, des jumeaux ils te ressemblent beaucoup.

_ Fred et George... » grommela le rouquin.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda à l'autre jeune fille à quoi ressemblait l'ami qu'elle cherchait.

_ Un rouquin d'un mètre quatre-vingt à peu près. Il porte un bandeau vert et un cache-oeil sur l'œil droit.

_ Euh nous n'avons vu personne qui lui ressemble mais nous n'avons pas vraiment fait attention. Répondit la jeune sorcière.

_ Ah. Merci.

_ Tu es nouvelle ? Demanda soudainement le brun aux yeux verts.

_ Oui, nous avons été transférés ici.

_ Pourquoi si soudainement ? L'interrogea Ron en avalant un bonbon non-identifié.

_ En parti car notre école a été. . . détruite. Répondit distraitement Lenalee en se remémorant la dernière invention de son grand-frère qui avait partiellement détruite la tour.

_ Oh. Moi c'est Hermione Granger, enchanté.

_ Lenalee Lee, ravie de te rencontrer.

_ Moi c'est Harry Potter, et lui c'est Ron Weasley.

Lenalee acquiesça.

_ Enchanté. Bon, je vais y retourner, à plus tard.

La brune referma la porte coulissante derrière elle, laissant les trois adolescents entre eux.

.

Harry parut assez surpris, voire choqué qu'elle réagisse ainsi après avoir entendu son nom, mais, loin de lui déplaire, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

.

.

Allen piqua un far en réalisant dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Alors lentement, très lentement, il essaya de s'éloigner, mais dans la manœuvre, il réveilla Kanda.

« Qu'est-ce qui - »

Kanda ne poursuivit pas, mais s'éloigna rapidement d'Allen et s'appuya contre la fenêtre de leur compartiment.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as Moyashi ?

_ C'est Allen ! S'exclama le blandin anormalement rouge.

Allen regarda autour de lui puis regarda sa montre (_ les montres existaient-elles ? Mystère._ ).

_ ça fait deux heure trente et Lena et Lavi ne sont toujours pas revenus. Je vais les chercher. Déclara-t-il.

_ Hn ? Att -

Allen quitta le compartiment d'une démarche raide et rapide, les joues rosies de gêne.

.

.

.

« Enchanté. Moi c'est Allen. Le compartiment d'à côté ? D'accord merci. »

Et il quitta le compartiment se faisant une note de mémoriser les prénoms de ces trois personnes.

Il toqua finalement à la porte d'à côté puis entra pour tomber sur des jumeaux aux cheveux roux ainsi qu'un autre à la peau mâte et deux filles brunes.

« Tu es nouveau ? On ne t'a jamais vu dans le coin.

_ . . Euh, oui. En fait, je cherche mes amis, ça fait deux heures qu'ils sont partis et ils ne sont pas revenus. »

Allen baissa les yeux, gêné, avant de les relever pour fixer les deux rouquins qui lui rappelaient celui du compartiment précédent.

_ Comment sont-ils ?

_ Euh. Eh bien, Lenalee est brune aux reflets verts, mince et de taille moyenne et Lavi est roux, plutôt grand, un bandeau vert et un cache sur l'oeil droit. Vous les avez vu ?

Les cinq étudiants se concertèrent du regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Allen, qui gigotait à la porte, mal-à-l'aise.

_ On a vu la fille, elle cherchait. . Lavi ?_, à ce moment-là. Commença un des jumeau, un certain George comme l'avait appelé l'une des deux filles.

_ Si tu veux plus de renseignements, va au compartiment 112. poursuivit le second.

_ 112 ? Celui d'à côté ?

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et Allen les fixa, perdu.

_ Un problème ? l'interrogea Angelina Johnson, à la fois amusée et exaspérée des blagues des jumeaux.

_ Euh ben. . J'en viens justement et ils m'ont envoyé vers vous.

Les sorciers s'esclaffèrent avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

_ Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. En attendant, on arrive dans pas longtemps, tu devrais mettre ta robe de sorcier.

_ Ma quoi ?

_ Ben, ta robe de sorcier. L'uniforme de l'école si tu préfères.

' Il a l'air complètement perdu. ' pensèrent les cinq sorciers de dernière année.

_ Mais... j'en ai pas. J'ai mon uniforme de la Congré... de mon ancienne école.

_ Je vois ça. Pas mal. Commenta Lee Jordan en avisant la tenue d'exorciste d'Allen.

_ Mer...

_ Allen ! Cria une voix.

_ ...ci.

Allen recula légèrement lorsque Lenalee lui sauta dessus et resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son amie pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

_ On a cru que tu t'étais perdu lorsqu'on a vu qu'il ne restait que Kanda dans le compartiment.

_ Ah... Euh... ' C'est pourtant difficile de se perdre dans un train où il n'y a qu'un seul chemin. '

Allen offrit un doux sourire aux sorciers.

_ Merci pour votre aide et -

_ C'est un plaisir. Le coupa Fred. Mais. . . vous êtes combien d'élèves transférés ?

_ Quatre. Répondit une voix qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Les occupants du compartiment virent finalement arriver le porté disparu depuis plus de deux heures auprès des nouveaux.

_ Lavi ! S'exclama Allen.

_ Yo. Fit le nouvel arrivant.

_ Alors c'était eux que tu cherchais ?

Allen hocha la tête puis soupira en commençant à partir. Il adressa tout de même un dernier signe de tête aux sorciers, accompagné d'un sourire avant de faire volte-face et de partir.

_ Désolé pour le dérangement.

Les jumeaux n'eurent même pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose qu'Allen était déjà parti.

Lenalee leur offrit un sourire d'excuse.

_ Désolé, il n'a pas mangé alors il n'est pas trop dans son assiette.

.

.

.

« Bienvenue. Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. »

Et ça y est, l'habituel monologue du professeur Dumbledore recommençait.

Harry ne cessait de penser. Il pensait à son procès qui avait eu lieu quelque jours plus tôt, il pensait à Sirius, à cette nouvelle année et aux nouveaux élèves qu'il avait entre-aperçu.

Trop vieux pour être en première année, il avait cru comprendre que leur ancienne école avait été détruite mais. . . quelle école ?

« Maintenant, accueillons nos nouveaux élèves. »

Voilà, et maintenant, les élèves de première année entraient dans la Grande Salle et s'arrêtaient devant la table des professeurs, attendant d'être répartis.

« Hey ! C'est pas les transférés ?! » chuchota Fred, sortant ainsi le brun de ses pensées.

Harry releva la tête et vit que tous les élèves de sa table ( et des autres tables aussi ) fixaient quatre élèves qui paraissaient plus âgés que les sorciers de première année et qui marchaient d'ailleurs derrière les plus jeunes.

« Ils ont un certain style. Admit George.

_ Plutôt classe. Commenta Ginny.

_ J'aime bien son tatouage au type aux cheveux blancs. Il s'est décoloré les cheveux ?

_ À votre avis, ils sont en quelle année ? »

Un brouhaha infernal s'éleva dans les tables et Dumbledore ne tarda pas à les faire taire.

« Bien bien, silence je vous prie. Cette année, nous accueillons également quatre élèves transférés ici pour la simple et bonne raison que leur école à été détruite. »

Un murmure parcourut la salle. ' Détruite ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas la restaurer ? '

Avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la répartition avait commencé.

Bien sûr, les élèves de première année furent les premiers à passer. Ainsi, trois élèves atterrirent à Gryffondor, cinq à Poufsouffle, cinq à Serdaigle et six à Serpentard. Évidemment, allez savoir pourquoi, Gryffondor était la maison qui recueillait le moins d'éléments.

Lorsque le calme revint, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur les quatre élèves restant. Les quatre transférés.

.

Le professeur McGonagall avisa le rouleau de parchemin sur lequel était indiqué les noms des élèves transférés. Étrangement, le premier ne comptait qu'un prénom.

« Lavi ? »

' Hu ? Juste un prénom ? '

Le plus grand du groupe, un rouquin portant un cache-œil se détacha de ses amis et prit place sur le tabouret, gardant une attitude posée et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le Choixpeau commença à fouiller l'esprit de Lavi et les élèves durent tendre le cou pour écouter les paroles du chapeau. ' Un bookman ' pensa le choixpeau.

« Hum je vois. . . intelligent, beaucoup de courage et une grande sagesse. . Hum. . Quel choix difficile. Tu irais aussi bien à Gryffondor qu'à Serdaigle. »

Alors ? Alors ?

Les élèves étaient impatient de savoir.

Les élèves de Serpentard eux s'en fichaient complètement puisque le nom de leur maison n'avait pas été cité.

« Eh bien ce sera. . . SERDAIGLE ! »

Minerva McGonagall retira le chapeau de la tête du jeune homme et les premiers applaudissements retentirent, bien plus présent chez les Serdaigles qui étaient heureux de recueillir un nouvel élève aussi intriguant et plus âgé que les autres nouveaux. Le professeur de métamorphose lui indiqua une table où il se dirigea. Lavi fit un grand sourire à ses trois amis puis s'installa en bout de table serrant la main aux plus proches.

_ Lenalee Lee.

Lenalee offrit elle aussi un grand sourire à ses deux amis et s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle pouvait encore entendre les chuchotements provenant des tables où les élèves sorciers ( de la gente masculine ) la fixaient avec un grand sourire charmeur.

« Hmm voyons voir. . . loyale et fidèle, intelligente aussi et courageuse et Ah ! Audacieuse. . . C'est un choix plutôt simple. . . GRYFFONDOR ! »

Lenalee avisa la table la plus à gauche où elle reconnut certains élèves du train comme Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que les jumeaux, Lee Jordan et les deux filles qui se trouvaient dans le compartiment de Fred et George, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson.

Elle ne fit pas trop attention aux applaudissements et aux sifflements et se releva.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor(s), elle frôla Allen et Kanda et murmura, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres :

« Tim a pris une charmante photo dans le train. J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison pour que je puisse vous la montrer. »

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle s'installa à sa table, serrant les mains qui se présentait à elle, lorsqu'elle entendit les deux garçons s'étouffer. ' Le train !? '

« Allen Walker. »

Allen tressaillit et leva les yeux vers Kanda, pour essayer de se rassurer, mais le regard de celui-ci était vide.

_ Tss... dépêche-toi, _Moyashi_.

Allen soupira et avança vers le tabouret.

_ C'est Allen. Grogna le blandinet alors qu'il s'installait sur le tabouret.

Le silence revint et Lenalee priait pour qu'Allen ne se retrouve pas seul dans une autre maison.

« Hum... intéressant... beaucoup de vieilles blessures... »

Le choixpeau baissa le ton créant un murmure chez les élèves qui ne parvenaient pas à entendre le reste... et apparemment, mieux valait ne pas savoir à en juger par la réaction du jeune homme.

« Tu as été maudit... jeune exorciste ? »

Allen tressaillit violemment et de façon totalement perceptible. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?!

.

Kanda observa le changement d'attitude chez son cadet.

Étant très proche de lui, il avait pu entendre ce que le choixpeau avait dit et pouvait donc comprendre cette réaction. À sa place, il aurait déjà sorti Mugen.

Tiens... ça commençait à faire un moment qu'il était sur le tabouret le Moyashi.

_' Qu'est-ce que c'est - ? Deux.. ' _

Le choixpeau reprit, le ton un peu plus haut.

« Vraiment.. SERPENTARD ! »

Allen pâlit immédiatement. Il le sentait pas. Du tout.

Pour les élèves de Serpentard en revanche, ils le sentaient très, très bien.

Mais alors que les premiers applaudissements retentissaient, que McGonagall s'approchait pour retirer le chapeau et que les Gryffondor qui avaient vaguement parlé avec le jeune Walker affichaient une moue dépitée, le choixpeau s'exclama :

« Ah, excusez-moi, reprit le Choixpeau. Petite erreur de parcours. »

Quoi !? Se serait-il trompé ?

Impossible ! Le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais. Jamais.

Pourtant McGonagall baissa la main qui s'apprêtait à se saisir du morceau d'étoffe et ce dernier se replongea dans ses réflexions.

Il y avait une partie, auparavant cachée dans son esprit qu'il n'avait pas fouillé.

Et puis... si ce jeune garçon avait réagi ainsi, il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller dans cette maison. Il se ferait manger tout cru... et cela le ramenait donc au fait que le blandinet refusait d'aller à Serpentard. Donc il n'était pas fait pour cet maison.

« _Hum... je vois maintenant._ »

.

Chez les Gryffondor, un murmure incessant parcourait la table.

« Un problème ? Demanda Lenalee, inquiète pour son ami.

_ C'est le chapeau. L'informa Hermione.

_ Il ne se trompe jamais. Jamais. Fit Ron.

_ Il ne s'est jamais trompé pour répartir un élève et là... renchérit Harry.

_ Là quoi ?

_ Là il vient de changer d'avis. C'est la première fois. » Remarquèrent les jumeaux Weasley, pour une fois sérieux.

Lenalee fixa son ami aux cheveux blancs que tous fixaient avec appréhension.

_ Je vois.

_ Et euh... ça fait combien de temps qu'il est installé ?

George avisa sa montre.

_ Sept minutes et quinze secondes.

.

« Je vois... beaucoup de courage. Et... une grande volonté de protéger ce qui t'est cher... »

Intérieurement, le choixpeau réfléchissait aussi à la condition du jeune exorciste... il était vraiment différent des autres.

Il ne considérait pas les... Akuma ?_, uniquement comme des monstres... mais aussi comme des âmes très tristes et prisonnières.

« Dans ce cas, je pense savoir ce qu'il te faut. Il n'y a plus d'erreur possible. »

Les élèves haussèrent les sourcils.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

. . . HUH ?!

Les élèves de Gryffondor furent les premiers à réagir en applaudissant et à remarquer le changement d'attitude d'Allen. Ce dernier reprenait rapidement des couleurs et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Allen descendit les quelques trois marches qui le séparaient des autres tables et ralentit devant Kanda.

Il lui offrit un léger sourire et murmura un '' C'est pas si terrible que ça. '' que seul Kanda entendit avant de poursuivre son chemin pour rejoindre Lenalee et saluer les élèves de Gryffondor.

_ Allen, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais te retrouver tout seul. Fit Lenalee.

_ Mais non. Tu n'avais pas à t'en faire autant. Répondit le concerné d'un ton absent.

Celui-ci s'était retourné pour fixer Kanda, lequel était assis sur le tabouret.

Une aura noire semblait d'ailleurs émaner du corps de ce dernier, ce qui effrayait un peu les élèves et qui rassurait les Serpentards, bien que légèrement inquiets pour leur rang hiérarchique.

Soit ! Ils n'avaient pas eu le blandinet tatoué et ce dernier était allé chez leurs ennemis mais cet élève au regard de glace serait parfait pour Serpentard !

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

… QUOI !?

_ Quoi !?

Ça, ça venait de la table de la maison Serpentard. Qui avait manifestement perdu sa retenue.

_ Tch...

Kanda leur lança un regard glacial avant de rejoindre ses camarades.

C'est Lavi qui allait se sentir seul. Quoique... vu le sourire enchanté qu'il affichait, il devait s'être très facilement intégré à sa nouvelle '' maison ''.

.

.

« Au fait, il est trop cool ton tatouage ! Remarqua un élève en fixant Allen.

Les discussions des élèves les plus proches cessèrent pour écouter.

Allen haussa un sourcil. Un tatouage ?

_ Quel tatouage ?

_ Ben, sur ton visage. Rajouta l'élève comme si c'était une évidence.

Allen porta instinctivement sa main gauche sur son œil avant de serrer le poing et de la rabaisser, détournant les yeux, son expression s'assombrissant immédiatement.

Les jeunes sorciers comprirent en voyant les mines des autres élèves transférés s'assombrirent également que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il parlerait facilement et que ce n'était probablement pas un simple tatouage. Les plus proches remarquèrent alors que cela ressemblait plus à une cicatrice qu'autre chose et détournèrent la tête, gênés d'avoir ramener de mauvais souvenirs.

Les élèves décidèrent de prêter un peu plus attention au discours du Directeur qui leur présentait justement leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Dolorès Ombrage.

Harry se renfrogna.

« Elle était à mon procès. » chuchota-t-il à l'intention de ses amis.

Allen se redressa sur le banc et fixa la femme un peu boulotte vêtue d'un tailleur rose.

Mon dieu. . Euh... ses yeux étaient agressés par la couleur. Autant de rose sur une personne – surtout elle en fait_, était inacceptable. Allen plissa les yeux lorsque sa vision changea.

_ Ça ne va pas ? L'interrogea Ginny.

_ Je... vois des bonbons roses partout.

Les Gryffondor les plus proches durent étouffer leur rire ça aurait fait tâche durant le discours de leur nouveau professeur de DCFM.

À la fin de son long et terriblement ennuyeux monologue, Dolores adressa un grand sourire mielleux aux élèves qui frissonnèrent.

« Donc, ça veut dire que tout ce charabia ?

_ Ça veut dire que le ministère s'immisce dans les affaires de l'école. »

.

.

.

« Donc vous voyez ici, vous avez la salle commune des Gryffondors. C'est là où on se réunit quand on a pas cours. »

Et tandis que les premières années et les transférés observaient, émerveillés – et blasé pour un certain Kanda_, la salle commune, ils pouvaient entendre la dispute entre Seamus et Harry au sujet de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

« Ne parle pas comme ça de ma mère !

_ Je m'en prendrai à quiconque me traitera de menteur ! »

Allen vit Harry partir d'un pas furieux vers un escalier, le silence devint pesant.

Ronald suivit le brun quelques secondes plus tard, disparaissant dans les sombres escaliers en colimaçon menant au dortoir des garçons.

Remarquant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Allen depuis plus d'une minute, Hermione soupira et maugréa quelque chose contre un journal et le ministère de la magie, ressemblant à '' Ces stupides journalistes l'ont traité de menteur. '' puis haussa les épaules et repartit dans ses explications longues et faramineuses qu'Allen eut tôt fait de décrocher.

.

Bientôt, les trois transférés à Gryffondor se séparèrent pour aller dormir, étant épuisés du voyage.

Lenalee suivit Hermione, Ginny et d'autres filles pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles et les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers celui des garçons.

Harry s'apprêtait à questionner le jeune Walker, se doutant que celui-ci serait sans doute le plus enclin à répondre à ses questions, mais dut cependant se résoudre à remettre son projet à plus tard lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir que le blandin dormait déjà.

En effet, lorsqu'Allen vit son lit, il s'effondra littéralement dessus et ne bougea plus, exaspérant son collègue japonais.

« Tsss ~ Moyashi. » grogna Kanda, sans grande conviction.

L'épéiste ne tarda cependant pas à en faire de même et s'endormit assez rapidement après avoir jeté un regard froid à ses nouveaux colocataires.

Mais avant de s'endormir, une pensée vint tarauder son esprit. ' Mais au fait...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 1**

.

Voilà c'était un petit chapitre d'intro, je l'ai un peu foiré, peut-être que je le réécrirai un jour, mais pas tout de suite.

Bon, c'était un chapitre tout sauf sérieux, mais ça le sera sûrement un peu plus dans les chapitres à venir, tout en gardant un pointe d'humour et de romance =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossover / Xover **

**Harry Potter &amp; -man**

**Chapter 02 : L'Altercation **

**ou **

**Comment ça '' T'as pas de baguette '' !? **

Contient du Yullen entre autre. Peut-être du NottAllen... en fait beaucoup de ? x Allen

Ah, plus l'histoire avance plus ça partira sur du AllenxOC avec Allen en dominant bien que je ne pense pas écrire de lemon en raison de l'âge de l'OC. Oh ! Ne partez pas ! Tobias est adorable pour un OC !

**Ne prend pas forcément en compte les Tomes 6 et 7 de Harry Potter **

_**Précédemment :**_

_En effet, lorsqu'Allen vit son lit, il s'effondra littéralement dessus et ne bougea plus, exaspérant son collègue japonais. _

_« Tsss ~ Moyashi. » grogna Kanda, sans grande conviction. _

_L'épéiste ne tarda cependant pas à en faire de même et s'endormit assez rapidement après avoir jeté un regard froid à ses nouveau colocataires. _

_Mais avant de s'endormir, une pensée vint tarauder son esprit. _

_' Mais au fait... ' _

.

.

' Mais au fait, est-ce qu'il a mangé ? '

.

.

.

Trop pris dans ses réflexions, Allen n'avait pas remarqué la nourriture qui ornait les tables la veille, mais ce matin-là, ce fut différent.

Son ventre avait fait preuve de présence très tôt ce matin-là et le jeune homme, bien qu'ayant un très très très mauvais sens de l'orientation, parvint facilement à la Grande Salle, appâté par la sublime odeur de nourriture.

Kanda le suivait, une dizaine de mètres derrière, l'air plus renfrogné encore que d'habitude.

Enfin, Allen parvint aux grandes portes qu'il avait – avec ses amis, traversé la veille.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs élèves, mais ni Lenalee, ni Lavi n'avaient pointé le bout de leur nez.

En revanche, la table des Serpentards était assez pleine à cette heure-ci. Les vert et argent se montraient plus discrets et préféraient manger quand il y avait peu de personne.

Du coup, Allen alla s'installa près d'un jeune homme blond qui était encadré par ses... hommes de main ?

Le garçon en question releva brusquement la tête.

« Que fais-tu à cette table ? » demanda-t-il avec dédain.

Allen inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Je viens déjeuner pourquoi ?

Allen entendit très clairement le '' Tsss '' de Kanda qui venait de s'installer à la table des Gryffondors et il se tourna brusquement vers son collègue.

« Un problème, Bakanda ?

_ Tss... c'est toi qui a un problème, Moyashi. Notre table est ici.

_ Bakanda. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que pour le petit déjeuner on pouvait aller à d'autres tables. »

Et sur cette dernière phrase, le blandin se retourna vers les élèves considérés comme appartenant à la pire maison de Poudlard, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit toute la nourriture qui était apparue.

Kanda, qui avait déjà avalé son bol de soba passa devant la table des Serpentards et s'arrêta derrière Allen qui commençait à baver.

_ Moyashi, t'as intérêt à manger assez, j'ai pas envie de te ramasser.

_ Pas besoin de me le dire, Bakanda. Répondit Allen, d'un air absent.

Kanda grogna, jeta un regard noir aux autres élèves et poursuivit sa route.

Allen poussa un soupir grognon avant de regarder les plats disposés sur la table avec envie.

La table des Serpentards était assez remplie contrairement à celles des Gryffons qui ne comportait que trois élèves et celle des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles qui en comptaient respectivement une dizaine et une vingtaine.

« Hum... qui es-tu d'abord ? » reprit le blond, toujours aussi hautain.

Allen répondit en même temps qu'il se servait une quantité assez importante de nourriture, choquant la plupart des Serpents.

_ Mon nom est Allen Walker. Je fais parti des quatre élèves transférés. Enchanté. Hum ? Qui y a t-il ?

Les élèves ne répondirent pas, encore sonnés par la nourriture qui disparaissait à vue d'oeil dans la bouche du jeune Walker.

Pourtant, malgré la vitesse à laquelle il avalait, Allen mangeait avec grâce et distinction, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il poussa un soupire d'aise.

_ Et vous ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, en voyant que tous le regardaient. Qui êtes-vous ?

Immédiatement, la plupart des adolescents détournèrent le regard et reprirent leur petit déjeuner là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, seuls Drago ( ou Draco, les deux se disent ) et sa bande le fixaient toujours.

Finalement, un léger sourire prit place sur le visage pâle du jeune lord et il avala un morceau de pancake, tendant sa main.

_ Mon nom est Malefoy. Drago Malefoy ( _NdA : Arh ~ J'ai trop l'habitude d'écrire son nom '' Malfoy '' alors que c'est '' Malefoy '' désolé, n'y faîtes pas attention._ ).

Allen n'hésita pas et serra avec engouement la main du blondinet, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

_ Bonjour, moi c'est Pansy Parkinson et lui là, c'est Blaise Zabini. Se présenta une brune aux cheveux mi-longs bruns.

Zabini sourit distraitement, incertain, se demandant s'il devait agir comme avec n'importe quel Serpentard ou le traiter avec dédain puisque le garçon qui lui faisait face avait finalement été envoyé à Gryffondor.

Haussant les épaules, Blaise présenta par la suite Crabbe et Goyle qui prêtèrent à peine attention au blandin.

Allen ne prit pas mal ce manque d'attention, lui-même très occupé par son petit déjeuner.

Ce manque d'attention lui fit manquer l'arrivée d'une dizaine de Gryffondor qui s'installèrent à leur table, scrutant les Serpentards et le blandin avec méfiance, tout en écoutant distraitement la conversation de ces derniers avec un sortilège d'écoute.

_ Comment peux-tu manger autant ? S'exclama enfin Pansy au bout de cinq bonnes minutes.

Allen releva la tête pour ensuite l'incliner sur le côté.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ben, regarde-toi, t'es super mince alors que tu manges pour quatre ! S'écria-t-elle, attirant l'attention des autres maisons sur leur table.

Elle baissa le ton, se rendant compte que la Grand Salle s'était remplie en peu de temps et baissa les yeux vers sa montre ( NdA : c'est un objet moldu et alors ? ) et remarqua qu'ils avaient bien trop tardé en raison de la présence inattendue d'un Gryffondor à leur table.

Bon... ce dernier avait failli être transféré à Serpentard... mais tout de même.

Voyant que ses compagnons de table attendaient une réponse, Allen se redressa et s'essuya la bouche, prenant un ton posé pour répondre à la question de Pansy.

_ Ma magie draine toute mon énergie. Je dois donc beaucoup manger pour... pour ne pas m'effondrer.

.

À la table des Gryffondor, le silence régnait tout comme à celle des Serpents.

« Comment ça '' Sa magie prend toute son énergie '' !? » s'exclama finalement Ron.

Harry ne répondit rien.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus que l'un des nouveaux transférés se soit assis à la table de leurs ennemis au lieu de sa table ( quand bien même il aurait été seul ( sans compter Kanda, ils ne savaient pas qu'il était avec Allen à ce moment-là ) ), ou bien qu'il leur parle normalement.

_ Eh ben... il - ça veut dire... commença Fred.

_ Ce que ça veut dire. Termina George.

_ Si c'était pour dire ça, autant ne rien dire. Les rabroua Ginny.

Hermione ne dit rien, observant en silence puis se leva de sa table et se dirigea vers Allen et les Serpentards, ignorant ses camarades qui la sommaient de revenir.

Elle se planta finalement devant le nouvel élève et lui demanda doucement.

« Bonjour Allen. Pourquoi es-tu là ? La table des Gryffondor est à l'opposé. »

Elle avait une vague impression mais ne saurait dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Allen leva la tête vers elle.

_ Ah ! Bonjour Hermione. Hum, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que pour le petit déjeuner les maisons pouvaient se mélanger, ce n'est pas le cas ?

_ Euh... si... bien sûr. Dans ce cas, profite-bien.

Oh oui, elle s'en doutait.

Elle savait bien que le professeur Dumbledore avait fourré son nez dans cette histoire, et elle comprenait parfaitement la manœuvre qu'il avait entrepris.

_' En effet, il est peut-être capable de faire cesser cette haine qui grandit chaque jour un peu plus entre les maisons. ' _pensa-t-elle en fixant le dos d'Allen qui semblait rire à une blague de Zabini.

.

« Hey ! Regardez il y a eu un nouveau meurtre ! » s'exclama un deuxième année de Serpentard, serrant un journal dans ses petits poings fermés.

Le silence prit place dans la Grande Salle désertée par les professeurs.

Apparemment, ils avaient tous dû s'absenter pour une réunion importante.

Allen se crispa et risqua un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor pour voir que tous fixaient la table à laquelle il était assis, mais ne vit pas ses collègues et amis.

Soupirant, le jeune homme se leva et vint à la rencontre de l'élève qui venait de les prévenir.

_ Excuse-moi, puis-je voir ? Demanda-t-il poliment, surprenant ainsi l'élève.

Celui-ci gigota nerveusement en lui tendant le journal ouvert sur la page des news.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Merci... Brian.

Ledit Brian sursauta et le fixa.

_ Comment... ?

Allen haussa les épaules avec un sourire mutin.

_ C'est écrit sur l'étiquette de ta robe.

_ Ah !

Le deuxième année rougit et s'installa à la place à côté de l'endroit où s'était assis le blandin, un peu plus tôt, bientôt imité par ce dernier.

.

Allen fronça les sourcils quand il laissa ses yeux dériver sur la page des infos qui étaient à la Une.

.

«_ Nouveau meurtre sur Peddington Avenue ! _

_Les membres du ministères n'ont pas souhaité rendre compte de leurs impressions mais tout porte à croire que les responsables sont les mêmes que les derniers meurtres récemment commis. Comme pour ces derniers, des vêtements ont été retrouvés pas loin de la scène de crime et les seuls corps retrouvés ont été troués de façon barbare. _

_Plus d'informations à venir. » _

_._

Allen pâlit.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi leur employeur du moment paraissait si inquiet.

En dessous de l'article, une note du rédacteur avait été glissée '' _Cinquième meurtre en deux semaines. _''

Évidemment, à peine rentrée d'un mission où il avait dû combattre seul un Akuma de niveau 3, il avait à nouveau à faire à eux. Bon, pas que ça l'embête. Il voulait vraiment libérer les âmes prisonnières, mais le fait de savoir que le Comte avait réussi à se rendre dans la dimension magique l'inquiétait tout autant que la possibilité de voir les Noah débarquer eux aussi.

Bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, Allen était effrayé qu'avaient-ils donc en tête pour venir ici et laisser libre cours aux Akuma ?

Que prévoyait le Comte ?

.

Drago et ses camarades avaient bien remarqué le bug du Gryffondor et commençaient à en avoir assez que celui-ci ne réagisse pas à leur tentative de communication. Ainsi, quand Drago en eut marre, et se penchait pour frapper le garçon aux cheveux blancs, il se stoppa en entendant le prénom du garçon.

« Allen-kun ! »

Et comme par hasard, le garçon réagit.

… Bordel.

.

Allen sursauta et se retourna pour voir Lenalee et Lavi se diriger droit vers lui.

_ Ça ne va pas ? Demanda l'adolescente.

_ Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Poursuivit Lavi. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible.

Allen toussota.

_ Si.. Si... regardez. Murmura-t-il en leur tendant le journal que lui avait prêté Brian.

Les deux nouveaux venus s'approchèrent puis froncèrent les sourcils en lisant l'article.

« Alors il ont commencé... » susurra la brune, d'une voix dangereusement basse, de sorte que seuls ses deux camarades et le dénommé Brian l'entendirent.

Allen hocha lentement la tête.

L'élève de deuxième année ne posa pas de question il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Finalement, Allen rendit son journal à l'élève, le gratifiant d'un sourire rayonnant.

.

.

« Allen, je suis heureuse que tu te sois déjà fait des amis, mais on a cours commun avec eux, tu pourras leur parler à ce moment-là. » fit Lenalee à son ami aux cheveux blancs, ne tenant pas compte de Malfoy qui s'apprêtait à protester qu'ils n'étaient pas amis.

_ Mais – commença Allen.

_ Viens, on doit parler de '' ça ''.

Allen afficha une moue déçue mais acquiesça et obtempéra, adressant un sourire penaud aux Serpentard avant de se lever et de suivre ses deux amis.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, les élèves de Serpentard s'agitèrent vivement autour de leur nouveau sujet de conversation, à savoir : l'étrange nouveau transféré aux cheveux blancs et à la cicatrice rouge.

.

_._

« Bon, je crois que c'est réglé, vous deux vous ferez des rondes ensemble et nous deux en ferons de même. » conclut Lenalee en tapant dans ses mains.

Allen acquiesça - bien qu'à contrecœur, et suivit ses trois amis à travers un dédale de couloir.

Avec tout ça, ils étaient juste à l'heure pour se rendre à leurs premiers cours de l'année histoire de la magie. Enfin, les trois Gryffondors sous couverture avaient le professeur Binns, Lavi lui, avait cours de métamorphose, cours en commun avec les sixièmes années de Poufsouffle.

Sur le chemin, Allen entendit clairement des remarques faites sur leur uniforme. Il était beau. Et Classe. Mais ce n'était pas les robes de sorciers demandées pour aller à Poudlard.

L'exorciste haussa les épaules et rejoignit ses deux camarades Gryffondor pour éviter de se perdre.

« A – Attendez-moi ! »

.

« C'est quoi leur problème avec nos uniformes ? Grinça Kanda.

_ Ils sont différents des robes de sorciers. Peut-être devrions-nous mettre l'uniforme de cette école, comme tout le monde ? » Proposa-t-elle, incertaine.

Allen secoua la tête.

_ Mon maître et Lavi m'ont appris à quel point il était important de garder l'uniforme de la Congrégation. S'il y a vraiment des Akuma ici – ce qui est très probable, mieux vaut qu'ils se concentrent principalement sur nous en ce qui concerne les attaques. Les élèves ne seront pas capable de se défendre face à eux.

La seule fille du groupe acquiesça alors que Kanda grognait son accord avec l'explication de son collègue. Lenalee comptait cependant ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle se tut subitement.

Le professeur Rogue, chargé du cours de potion dans lequel ils étaient en ce moment-même, venait juste de passer derrière leur petit groupe.

« Alors, c'est tout ce dont sont capable nos trois nouveaux Gryffondors ? »

Le professeur aux cheveux bruns les gratifia d'un léger sourire moqueur et d'un regard hautain.

_ Peut-être devriez-vous prendre exemple sur certains élèves de la maison de Serpentard.

Allen, indifférent à la voix moqueuse, ne comprit pas l'illusion et un sourire enfantin illumina son visage.

_ Ah ! C'est vrai, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris.

Kanda grogna de mécontentement et eut l'envie soudaine de se cogner la tête contre la table devant la naïveté de son am.i.. collègue... et colocataire pour une durée indéterminée.

Lenalee afficha un sourire amusé et glissa quelque chose à l'oreille d'Allen qui rosit légèrement, honteux.

_ Ah... Désolé. Fit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux alors que le Trio d'Or l'observait toujours, méfiant.

Pour les Serpentards, tous les cinquièmes années fixaient le blandin avec un mélange de curiosité, méfiance, surprise et amusement.

.

Cette année serait intéressante à bien des niveaux.

.

Allen soupira de soulagement lorsque le cours de potion avec l'abominable professeur Rogue prit fin.

Pas qu'il soit si horrible que ça, mais Allen était encore un peu perdu. Il avait eu le temps pendant le voyage en train, de lire la plupart des livres de cinquième année, malheureusement, la seule matière qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'étudier intensément était celle du chef de maison de Serpentard.

Zut quoi.

À la place, il avait laissé faire Lenalee, qui semblait avoir un certain talent pour cette matière et l'avait observé tandis que Kanda rajoutait de temps à autre quelques ingrédients.

Il avait essayé, lui aussi, pour faire preuve de bonne foi, mais avait tout juste évité une explosion digne de Tchernobyl. Suite à cela, il n'avait plus rien touché, aussi bien pour sa propre sécurité que celle des autres.

.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Allen avait fait la moue, déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'installer avec ceux qu'ils nommait comme ses '' nouveaux amis ''( Malefoy &amp; co. ) mais avait vite regagné le sourire en voyant la nourriture.

Et tandis que beaucoup l'observaient empiler une quantité assez importante de nourriture, Lenalee discutait télépathiquement – ou presque, avec Lavi, tranquillement assis à la table des Serdaigles avant que ces deux-là ne se lèvent d'un même mouvement pour faire leur ronde. Kanda, lui, n'était nul part en vue... Ah si ! Il était à l'autre bout de la table.

Malheureusement pour Allen, bien qu'il apprécie les élèves de sa ' maison de substitution ', ceux-ci semblaient l'avoir pris en chasse pour lui poser tout un tas de question dont certaines... privées.

« Et donc sinon... tu sors avec quelqu'un ? » l'interrogea Lavande, une Gryffondor dans la même année que la _Golden Pair_.

Autant dire qu'Allen manqua de s'étouffer avec le jus de citrouille que lui avait conseillé Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ Euh.. pardon ?

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel alors que Ron commençait à lui répéter la question de la blonde et soupira :

« Laisse, ce n'était pas important.

_ Ah.

_ Sinon... poursuivit Harry, désireux d'avoir une réponse. Pourquoi déjeunais-tu à la table des Serpentards ce matin ? »

Allen haussa les épaules et répondit simplement un '' Parce que je voulais faire leur connaissance, et puis aussi parce qu'il n'y avait personne à la table des Gryffondors quand je suis arrivé. ''

Harry et Ron soupirèrent et Seamus se détendit.

_ Tu ne devrais pas trop traîner avec eux.

'' Pas du tout même. '' marmonna Ron.

Allen fronça les sourcils pourquoi avait-il l'impression que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire ?

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en terminant son assiette à une vitesse étourdissante.

Ce fut Harry - après un long échange de regard avec ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que le reste de la famille Weasley, Dean et Seamus_, qui répondit :

« Parce que ce ne sont pas des gens fréquentables. »

La Salle n'étant pas bien remplie, les élèves de la maison en question n'eurent aucun mal à entendre, sachant que Potter ne parlait pas vraiment bas à croire qu'il voulait être entendu.

Et bien que la plupart des Vert et argent avaient une forte envie de meurtre, ils n'en firent rien, stoppés par Malfoy et quelques élèves de septième année.

« Ils sont arrogants et insupportables. Ce sont des lâches. La plupart de ceux qui y ont été sont devenus des partisans de Voldemort. »

Les Gryffondors frissonnèrent à l'entente du nom.

« Ils n'ont aucun respect pour les gens et -

_ Tous ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_ Pardon ?

Allen reposa ses couverts et posa son menton sur ses deux mains jointes.

_ Sont-ils tous comme tu les décris ? Il me semble que tu as dit la plupart, pas tous. Tu ne peux pas te baser sur des données inexactes.

Les Gryffondors les plus proches ( _NdA : à savoir ceux cités plus haut_ ) parurent confus et Ron cracha avec colère :

« Ces bâtards sont tous les mêmes ! Ils ne méritent pas notre respect ! »

Il y eut un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la salle mais Allen n'y fit pas attention et continua à fixer le rouquin puis le brun qui parlaient ainsi de leurs semblables.

_ Es-tu sérieux ? Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ? Non parce que, sans vouloir te manquer de respect, c'est totalement stupide et illogique. Comment peux-tu dire qu'ils sont tous pareils ? Sous prétexte qu'un certains nombre d'étudiants de cette maison ont mal tourné, vous les traiter comme des -

_ Monstres ! C'est ce qu'il sont. L'interrompit Ron

_**BOUM – BOUM ! **_

Allen sentit son cœur battre durement dans sa poitrine, son regard devint glacé, et lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était basse et rauque, pourtant, elle résonna dans la Grande Salle.

_ Je te prierai de ne pas dire ce genre de chose.

Une lueur dorée brilla un instant dans les yeux argenté avant de laisser à nouveau place aux yeux de glace.

Ron commença à bégayer.

_ C – C'est ce qu'ils sont pourtant.

Le regard d'Allen se durcit encore.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est... un monstre. Et c'est à cause de paroles comme ça, que les gens laissent tomber, et commencent à mal tourner.

_ Qu – Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi !? S'emporta Ron.

_ Plus que toi apparemment. Lâcha un Allen au regard étrangement assombri.

La voix de Lenalee les interrompit depuis l'entrée de la Grande Salle, interpellant Allen. Ce dernier se leva lentement, s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette.

_ Veuillez m'excuser.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Allen quitta la salle désormais silencieuse.

.

Drago arborait un léger sourire depuis que lui et sa bande avait quitté la Grande Salle.

C'était si bon... de voir Potter et Weasmoche être ainsi recadrés... et devant tout le monde en plus... non... le mieux... c'est que c'était un Gryffondor qui avait réagi ainsi. Bon... peut-être pas complètement un Gryffondor mais tout de même.

_ À quoi tu penses, Drago ? L'interrogea soudainement Pansy, le sortant de ses pensée.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'agrandit alors qu'il fixait Zabini, Parkinson et ses deux toutous qui s'étaient retournés pour l'observer.

_ Au nouveau Gryffon'.

Un sourire entendu se refléta sur le visage de Blaise qui lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Pansy.

_ Dommage qu'il ne soit pas à Serpentard, il aurait fait un bon Serpentard. Commenta la seule fille du groupe, arborant une mine renfrognée.

_ C'est ce qui le rend d'autant plus intéressant. Remarqua Thédore Nott, en les dépassant pour se rendre en cours de métamorphose.

_ Si même Nott le dit.. Lâcha Blaise sans poursuivre sa phrase.

.

Le concerné était déjà loin mais entendit tout de même vaguement la remarque. Il n'en fit rien et poursuivit sa route mais ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'étudiant de transfert en face de lui qui allait en contre-sens, lui non plus ne faisant pas attention à son entourage.

Résultat : plusieurs affaires étalées au sol et les deux concernés eux aussi à terre.

Allen grogna de douleur en se frottant le crâne.

« Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » s'excusa Allen en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Nott ne répondit rien mais, chose étrange, tendit sa main après s'être relevé pour aider son camarade.

_ Merci.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin, faisant fi du regard des autres qui observaient la scène lorsque la voix du blandin survint à nouveau.

_ Euh excuse-moi mais, serais-tu en Cinquième année ?

Nott ( _NdA : Oui j'utilise plus son et alors, un problème ? J'aime bien son nom... pas que j'aime pas son prénom au contraire, mais bon._) se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur et hocha lentement la tête, fixant l'exorciste qui se grattait la tête, les joues légèrement rosies.

_ Euh... tu pourrais me montrer le chemin si ça ne t'ennuies pas ? Demanda finalement Allen, d'une voix douce.

Nouveau léger hochement de tête, et Théodore se retourna pour poursuivre sa route.

Allen resta figé un instant, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire avant de brusquement retomber sur Terre et de le rattraper en courant presque.

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose se fit en silence et Allen remarqua alors qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça de la salle en question... err... lui qui comptait faire demi-tour deux minutes plus tôt. Il aurait été bien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours, Théodore se posa directement au fond de la classe côté gauche plusieurs Serpentards étaient déjà assis de ce côté-là. Allen resta bloqué à l'entrée, ne sachant pas où aller. D'un côté, il se doutait bien que les Gryffondors ne l'accueilleraient pas à bras ouverts après ce qu'il avait dit, d'un autre, il ne serait peut-être pas trop bien accueilli chez les Serpentards.

Allen soupira, dur choix.

Cependant, un élève ayant remarqué son hésitation soupira et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. _Rangée gauche_ de la salle.

C'est donc avec un soupir de soulagement qu'Allen s'assit à côté de son camarade de classe, le Serpentard dont il ignorait le nom mais qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le remercier pour l'aide qu'il lui avait fourni, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« A – A.. Mon nom est Allen Walker. Se présenta-t-il alors que la bande de Malfoy s'installait aux tables juste devant eux. Et toi tu es ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille se tourna légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Théodore Nott.

_ Ah, enchanté.

_ Hn.. De même.

Après cette courte conversation presque monosyllabique, le silence revint et dura jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall.. Qui ne manqua pas de faire remarquer quelque chose à peine une minute après son entrée.

« Monsieur Walker, où sont vos deux camarades ? »

Les élèves se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Ah... Je les ai perdu de vue après le déjeuner. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Le château est grand, peut-être qu'ils se sont perdus.

Le professeur acquiesça mais Granger leva la main.

_ Professeur, il me semble que Lenalee et Kanda n'ont pas ce cours dans leurs emplois du temps.

' Huh ? ' pensa Allen.

Il regarda le professeur fouiller dans ses papier puis donner raison à la Lione avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui apprendre qu'il n'était pas censé avoir ce cours lui non plus.

Allen rougit mais sortit son emploi du temps pour le montrer au professeur, prouvant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas en tort.

.

C'est au bout de dix minutes qu'Allen comprit pourquoi il n'était pas censé assister à ce cours l'utilisation de la baguette était primordial.

Hors, Allen Walker, exorciste à son actif, ne possédait pas de baguette. Depuis quand les exorcistes ont besoin de baguette pour se défendre ?

Le Directeur ne leur avait pas parlé de l'utilité d'une baguette pour leur mission, pas plus que Komui.

« Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas ta baguette ? » demanda finalement Nott au bout de trois minutes durant lesquelles Allen observait ses moindres faits et gestes sans pour autant l'imiter.

Il regarda Allen gigoter nerveusement sur sa chaise avant de planter son regard argenté dans le sien.

« Euhm... je n'ai... pas de baguette ? »

Sa phrase sonnait plus comme une question alors que Nott le fixait, incrédule.

_ Quoi ?

_ Euh... on ne nous a pas dit qu'on aurait besoin d'une baguette. Avoua Allen, penaud.

D'un seul coup, Mafloy, Zabini et Parkinson se retournèrent pour les fixer tous les deux.

_ Comment ça '' t'as pas de baguette '' ?

Allen grimaça mais soupira avant de répondre..

« Nous sommes des étudiants d'échange au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié. La seule raison pour laquelle nous avons été triés dans les maisons est parce que le professeur Dumbledore doutait de la réaction des élèves. Là où nous... étudions en temps normal, nous n'avons pas besoin de baguette pour utiliser notre magie. »

Si les Serpentards remarquèrent son hésitation un peu plus tôt, ils n'en firent rien et continuèrent à le fixer.

_ Un problème ? Demanda-t-il finalement, remarquant que ses camarades continuaient de le fixer au lieu de faire leurs exercices de métamorphose.

Ils étaient censés faire apparaître un escargot ( _NdA : vérifié dans l'encyclopédie H.P_ ), au lieu de quoi ils le fixaient comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. Ce qui n'était pas le cas puisqu'il s'empressa de vérifier discrètement.

_ Comment peux-tu faire de la magie sans baguette !? S'exclama Pansy, s'attirant de nombreux regards.

Elle baissa le ton avant de poursuivre :

« C'est impossible.

_ Ne prononce pas ce mot. La taquina Allen. Rien n'est impossible.

_ Mais -

_ Le professeur Dumbledore ne vous a pas parlé de notre... école ? »

Nouvelle hésitation. Allen se maudit pour cette erreur.

Malfoy secoua la tête.

_ Ce vieil homme aime avoir une longueur d'avance sur les élèves.

_ Je vois.. Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il n'a rien dit aux élèves ce doit être pour une bonne raison. Je doute que ce soit à moi d'en parler.

Voyant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à protester, Allen rajouta tardivement :

« … Pour l'instant. »

. . . Puis se tut à nouveau.

.

Dans la rangée de droite, les Gryffondors qui avaient eu la chance ( ou la malchance selon certains ) de côtoyer un peu le blandin, s'agitaient.

Ils étaient trop loin, et les Serpents parlaient trop bas – malgré quelques éclats de voix_, pour être entendus. Malgré tout, ils avaient bien remarqué qu'Allen n'avait pas sorti sa baguette.

« Quoi, elle est si unique qu'il ne veut pas la montrer ? Demanda hargneusement Ron.

_ Ron ! Le réprimanda Hermione.

_ Quoi ? Non mais t'as vu comment il nous a parlé ? Tu m'étonnes que le choixpeau ai voulu le placer chez les Serpents.

_ Je me demande bien pourquoi il a finalement atterri dans notre maison. Compléta Harry, toujours un peu en colère.

_ Harry ! Ron ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ? Les interrogea Hermione, agacée par leurs sauts d'humeur.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'Allen y était probablement pour quelque chose, mais même Dean pouvait avouer qu'il n'avait fait que relater les faits.

Pendant que Ron marmonnait quelque chose de méchant à l'encontre du nouveau Gryffondor Hermione, elle, ayant enfin réussi l'exercice d'apparition, en profita pour observer le nouveau ainsi que les Serpentards à proximité.

Ceux-ci semblaient bien le supporter malgré la maison à laquelle il appartenait. Était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait failli être envoyé à Serpentard ?

Pourtant, Harry aussi avait failli y être envoyé et Malfoy et lui ne se supportaient pas du tout... bon... Malfoy avait insulté Ron juste avant la répartition en première année mais tout de même.

Que pouvait donc avoir le transféré qui puisse attiser la curiosité des Serpentard ?

Peut-être était-ce le charisme qu'il dégageait ?

Peut-être. . . mais pas uniquement.

Il y avait quelque chose chez ce gars... quelque chose qui les attirait tous. Et tous ces secrets qui semblaient entourer les quatre étudiants de transfert... il lui tardait d'enquêter sur eux.

Elle espérait seulement qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas trop mais Hermione adorait les mystères.

.

Allen s'agitait à nouveau sur sa chaise.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'être observé, et selon lui, ça n'était pas qu'une impression.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Allen ? l'interrogea Pansy en remarquant son malaise.

_ Ah... ce n'est rien. J'ai juste la désagréable impression d'être observé. »

Crabe et Goyle pouffèrent.

_ Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Lui dit Malfoy en fixant la rangée de droite.

_ Je m'en doutais.

_ La moitié des Gryffondor n'arrêtent pas de te fixer et de chuchoter. Je dois dire que je suis un peu jaloux.

Aujourd'hui, Malfoy se sentait d'humeur taquine remarqua Blaise en fixant son ami blond. Il devait être de bonne humeur.

« Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?

_ D'habitude c'est à moi que l'on réserve ce genre de traitement.

_ Hum... je ne vois pas comment tu fais pour apprécier ça. »

Puis Allen rosit un peu en se rendant compte qu'il était ironique.

Malfoy et sa bande furent contraint de se retourner lorsque le professeur McGonagall leur demanda gentiment de se taire et de continuer leur travail, sous le sourire goguenard des Gryffondor.

' Honnêtement... ' pensa Allen en soupirant mentalement. ' Ne peuvent-ils pas enterrer cinq minutes la hache de guerre ? '

Il comprit que la réponse était ''non'' lorsque Pansy, assise juste devant lui, reçut une boulette de papier sur son bureau qu'elle prit la peine d'ouvrir, consciente que ça venait de ces '' puants Gryffons ''. Et Allen comprit aussi que si aucun des deux partis n'y mettait du sien, ça allait être dur. La boulette de papier à présent déplié montrait une Pansy avec une vingtaine de kilo en plus et un liquide non-identifié coulant dans les cheveux, se goinfrant d'étranges biscuits.

Pansy chiffonna la feuille d'un geste rageur.

« Ne leur montre pas que tu es en colère. Ils finiront bien par se lasser si tu ne montres pas de réaction. »

Pansy se retourna pour plonger dans les yeux argentés de son nouvel... ami ?

_ J'y crois pas trop.

_ Tu n'as rien à perdre à essayer.

Pansy acquiesça puis fixa Drago.

_ Drago, j'arrive pas exécuter le sortilège d'apparition.

Drago haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas. Tu es sûr d'avoir bien prononcé la formule ?

Pansy acquiesça et à nouveau, l'étudiant d'échange les surprit.

_ Tu as donné un geste trop vif. Il faut y aller plus en douceur.

Malfoy, Blaise, Pansy et même Théodore, l'observèrent, étonnés.

_ Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Malfoy, un brin méfiant.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas la pratique que je n'écoute et ne regarde pas. J'ai observé le professeur tout à l'heure quand elle a fait une démonstration. Ton mouvement était trop rapide et saccadé. Nous ne sommes pas pressés, il reste encore un quart d'heure, tu peux te détendre et y aller plus en douceur.

Pansy hocha lentement la tête en guise de remerciement puis se retourna vers son bureau et après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle réussit finalement à faire apparaître un escargot... ou une limace... Personne n'était vraiment sûr, en tout cas, si c'était un escargot, il lui manquait sa maison... sa coquille.

Enfin, juste avant la sonnerie, Pansy réussit à faire apparaître l'escargot **en entier**.

McGonagall la félicita d'ailleurs puisque l'adolescente n'était pas forcément une lumière dans sa matière. Et quand Pansy avoua que c'était grâce à Allen, le professeur parut surpris.

« Eh bien monsieur Walker vous et vos camarades n'en finissez pas de nous étonner. »

Allen inclina légèrement la tête en guise d'assentiment, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Après avoir fait tous les deux gagner des points à leur maison respective, la cloche retentit (_ y a une cloche ? _) et ils quittèrent la salle de métamorphose.

_ On a cours commun avec Serdaigle. Annonça Blaise alors qu'ils se promenaient dans les couloirs.

_ Et toi Allen, tu as quoi ? Demanda Pansy qui avait décidé qu'Allen serait définitivement son nouvel ami.

_ Euh...

Celui-ci fixa intensément son emploi du temps avant de clamer qu'il n'avait plus cours.

_ C'est cool, tu peux aller dans ta salle commune ou en salle d'étude.

_ C'est où la salle d'étude ? Les interrogea Allen.

_ Dans la Grande Salle. Hors période de repas, elle sert de salle d'étude. L'informa Zabini.

Allen hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

_ Et comment je fais pour me rendre dans la Grande Salle ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Les Serpentards échangèrent un regard entendu. ' Il a VRAIMENT un mauvais sens de l'orientation. '

Finalement, après un soupir, ils le conduisirent dans le hall, c'était sur leur chemin de toute façon.

_ Ah, je vous remercie.

Allen s'inclina avant de commencer à se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

_ Allen ! Le stoppa Pansy.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle avec un '' Oui ? ''

_ Où as-tu appris toutes ces manières ?

Un sourire triste et mélancolique s'installa sur les lèvres du maudit.

_ Mon père adoptif.

Et il pénétra dans la Grande salle.

.

Fin du chapitre 2

.

Possible apparition de Marian Cross dans les chapitres à venir !


	3. Chapter 3

_**NdA :** Bonjour ! Le chapitre 3 est en ligne j'espère que vous aimerez. Pour la vitesse de mise en ligne des chapitres, je ne sais pas. J'ai une vilaine grippe donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster cette semaine mais j'essaierai. Pour l'instant il y a les 9 premiers chapitres d'écrits et le 10ème est en cours. J'essaierai de poster. _

_._

_**Réponse à Mangas281 :** _

_._

_Coucou, merci pour ta review je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu. Dans les quelques fics que j'ai lu Allen s'est toujours retrouvé à Serpentard du coup j'ai eu envie de changer un peu, et puis, j'ai aussi voulu casser le mythe du Choixpeau qui ne se trompe jamais ^^_

_Pour ce qui est du Trio d'Or, au début je ne voulais pas faire ça mais c'est venu tout seul sur le moment ( et c'est pas fini ). _

_._

**Chapter 03 : - Effrayante nouvelle **

**ou **

**~ Cauchemar ~ **

.

_**Précédemment :** _

__ Où as-tu appris toutes ces manières ? _

_Un sourire triste et mélancolique s'installa sur les lèvres du maudit. _

__ Mon père adoptif. _

_Et il pénétra dans la Grande salle. _

**3918 mots**

C'était quoi ça ? Ce sentiment d'avoir parlé de quelque chose de douloureux ?

Quoi ? C'est pas comme s'ils étaient habitués à marcher dans le plat à chaque fois non plus.

C'est un bruit de pas s'éloignant de la bande qui sortit Drago de ses pensées Nott venait de les quitter à son tour. Hum... c'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose, il parlait pratiquement jamais sauf obligation.

Drago haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour se rendre au cours de botanique en commun avec les Serdaigles, ses amis lui emboîtant le pas.

Bizarrement, bien que tout le monde sache pertinemment que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, les professeurs faisaient toujours en sorte chaque année que la plupart des cours communs de ses deux maisons soient avec l'une et l'autre.

.

.

Lorsque Fred et George entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et virent à l'extrémité de leur table ( près de la table des professeurs ) une montagne de livres... non, deux géantissimes piles de livres, ils pensèrent trouver derrière la lione des Gryffondor, Hermione Granger. Néanmoins, ils furent surpris que ce ne soit pas le cas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant lesdites piles pour apercevoir une chevelure blanche. Haussant les épaules, les deux vinrent se planter derrière le blandin qui s'était manifestement endormi sur ses manuels et se penchèrent en avant pour voir un peu mieux les matières sur lesquelles il bûchait.

« Allen. » l'appelèrent-ils d'une même voix, leur souffle mourant contre les oreilles du plus jeune.

Le susnommé sursauta et se redressa vivement, se cognant violemment le haut de son crâne avec le menton de George.

« A-ah ! Désolé. Je ne vous avais pas entendu venir.

_ Tu m'étonnes. Ricana Fred en voyant son double se frotter douloureusement le menton.

_ Sur quoi tu bosses ? L'interrogea George.

_ Les potions. J'ai failli faire exploser la salle tout-à-l'heure, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire remarquer en refaisant la même erreur.

_ Mah t'as pas à t'en vouloir, Rogue donne la même impression à tous. Fit George.

_ Nous aussi on a fait exploser la salle y a deux ans. Répliqua Fred.

_ Sauf que nous c'était volontaire. » Conclut son jumeau avec un sourire confiant.

Un sourire amusé s'inscrivit sur les lèvres d'Allen quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec les jumeaux. Et quelque chose lui disait aussi que Lavi s'entendrait bien avec eux.

Tiens... quand on parle du loup.

_ Moyashi-chan !

Allen souffla bruyamment et attendit patiemment que le lapin qui lui servait d'ami et de collègue arrive à leur hauteur pour... se lever brusquement, lui faire face avec une moue boudeuse ( qui était censé être un regard noir ) et siffla d'une voix dangereusement basse :

« Mon nom est Allen. A-LLEN. »

Lavi trembla face au ton employé et recula d'un pas en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix, un grand sourire scellé sur son visage.

_ Mah mah Moyashi-chan. Moyashi-chan est Moyashi-chan.

Le sourcil droit du concerné tiqua et une veine pulsa contre sa tempe, mais il ne fit rien et se rassit à côté des jumeaux, se calmant par la même occasion.

Il présenta ensuite les deux Weasley à son ami en les désignant tour à tour, étonnant les jumeaux c'était rare de trouver quelque pouvant les distinguer l'un de l'autre aussi facilement même leur mère se trompait parfois... en fait, dans leur famille, y avait que Ginny qui savait vraiment les reconnaître.

_ Ah c'est cool, moi c'est Lavi.

_ Lavi tout court ? L'interrogea George.

_ Lors de la cérémonie des nouveaux, McGonagall n'a pas donné de nom de famille. Renchérit Fred.

_ Hum...

Lavi sembla réfléchir puis compter sur ses doigts.

_ Ah ! Mon nom complet est Lavi Bookman Jr.

_ Junior ?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lavi.

_ Oui. Le vieux Panda m'a autorisé à prendre son nom. -

Il n'alla pas plus loin et commença à s'agiter, regardant partout autour ce qui entraîna un bref rire de la part d'Allen.

_ Ça ne va pas ? Demandèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

_ Ce n'est rien, mais d'habitude lorsque je l'appelle comme ça il apparaît de nul part et me frappe, ça fait bizarre.

_ Il te frappe !?

_ C'est plutôt ça qui est bizarre. Nota Fred, approuvant la réaction de son frère.

_ Ouais ! … Enfin non, c'est cool, il a encore beaucoup de force pour un homme de son âge.

Les jumeaux fixèrent l'autre rouquin. Ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils récoltaient pas mal d'informations à leur sujet comme ça. Ça allait être marrant.

Allen frissonna. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais les deux frères Weasley avaient ce regard étrange, que Lavi avait déjà eu lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire des blagues, ou son maître, lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à assommer Allen pour fuir en lui laissant toutes ces dettes.

_ Ah ? Et il a quel âge ?

Lavi sembla réfléchir un moment.

_ Je sais pas... mais il est très vieux. Si je me souviens bien... Il a fêté ses . . . y a pas longtemps. Répondit franchement Lavi, sans prendre en compte les expressions ahuries des jumeaux.

_ Il... est-ce qu'il... commença Fred, mais la voix lui manquait.

_ Est-ce qu'il quoi ? L'encouragea Allen.

_ Est-ce qu'il aurait utilisé la pierre philosophale ?

_ La quoi ? Commencèrent les deux exorcistes présents, mais ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée bruyante, d'une part du reste du groupe des Gryffondors, et d'autre part par la moitié des Serpentards (_ NdA : Oui je mets des ''s'' _) de cinquième année également, qui semblaient se chamailler avec Potter et Weasley.

Avant que le groupe de Gryffondor n'arrivent à leur hauteur, les jumeaux glissèrent à l'attention d'Allen.

« Ne fais pas attention à notre idiot de petit frère.

_ Il est un peu colère parce qu'il déteste les Serpentards.

_ Et on le comprend ! S'empressa d'ajouter Fred. Mais tu as raison sur un point. Fit-il, un peu plus sérieux.

_ Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Approuva George.

_ Alors ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il risque de dire. »

Allen acquiesça et se replongea dans ses révisions tandis que les jumeaux reprenaient place à côté de lui. Lavi en fit de même et laissa sa main planer au dessus des piles de livres avant de finalement en choisir un qu'il s'empressa de dévorer.

« Laisse tomber Harry. Il en vaut pas la peine. » grogna Ron en prenant place à côté de Lavi et des jumeaux.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

_ Un problème ? Les interrogèrent les jumeaux alors qu'ils voyaient arriver Angelina Jonhson et Alicia Spinnet à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Dean soupira avant de se redresser, les coudes posés sur la table.

_ Harry et Malfoy se sont encore disputés.

_ On dirait un vieux couple. Marmonna Hermione, faisant ouvrir brusquement les yeux à Harry tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

_ Q-Quoi !? Mais ça va pas de dire ça ?

_ Quoi ? Vous agissez exactement comme un vieux couple. Se défendit-elle. Un remake du ''Je t'aime moi non plus.. '' ajouta plus bas la Gryffondor.

Ginny, qui l'avait entendu eut un bref rire amusé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? S'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley à l'attention d'Allen et Lavi.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? Les interrogea Harry, méfiant.

Mais il fut à nouveau coupé par l'arrivée de Lenalee, suivit de Kanda.

« Allen, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. » finit par dire Lenalee après avoir tâter le terrain pendant une minute.

Harry sursauta. Pourquoi parlait-elle à Allen comme s'il était là ?

Et puis c'est en tournant la tête vers les jumeaux, qu'il vit une chevelure blanche dépasser d'une pile de livre.

Il entendit aussi Lavi grogner un '' Dommage que Miranda ne soit pas là, j'aimerai tellement en savoir plus ! '' et Allen donner un avis positif avant de reporter son attention sur les deux exorcistes qui venaient d'arriver.

En voyant le sourire incertain sur le visage de la belle Lenalee, Allen se tendit et lui offrit toute son attention.

« Le – le professeur Dumbledore a invité un... professeur de... l'école. »

Les nombreuses hésitations au sujet du vocabulaire n'échappèrent pas aux élèves mais ils ne dirent rien.

_ Et ? Demanda Allen, d'une petite voix. Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire.

_ C'est... Le général Cross.

Dans un premier temps il n'y eut pas de réponse et au bout d'une minute, les Gryffondors durent se résoudre à se retourner vers le blandin pour le découvrir aussi blanc que ses cheveux, de la sueur roulant sur sa tempe.

_ E – Eh ? T'es pas sérieuse ?

_ Euh... désolé ?

Lavi éclata de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Mah, Moyashi-chan, je suis sûr qu'il ne fera pas attention à toi.

Allen laissa retomber sa tête contre la table dans un bruit inquiétant.

_ On pari combien ? Gémit-il.

_ Rien, je ne tiens pas à m'endetter comme lui.

_ Très drôle...

Finalement, Allen se ressaisit, le teint toujours aussi cadavérique, et ne fit pas attention à ses camarades de classe qui le fixaient étrangement.

_ Quand vient-il ?

_ Aucune idée. Répondit Lenalee. Le directeur n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus.

Nouveau gémissement en provenance du damné avant que celui-ci ne se redresse et n'enjambe le banc.

« Kanda ?

_ Hn ?

_ Allons-y. »

Le japonais renifla mais suivit son collègue et surprit les regards des élèves sur eux, répondant simplement par un éblouissement avant de poursuivre son chemin avec le nabot pour leur patrouille dans la forêt interdite.

.

.

« Oh oh oh ! Serait-ce notre cher Allen Walker ? »

_**BOUM – BOUM ! **_

Allen se réveilla en sursaut.

C'était quoi ce rêve ? Ou plutôt... ce cauchemar.

Le jeune homme se redressa dans son lit et réprima l'envie d'allumer sa lampe pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre. Malheureusement, ces derniers ne semblaient pas encore endormis à minuit, contrairement à lui et Kanda, qui étaient tombés de sommeil.

Juste en face de lui, il pouvait voir les yeux sombres de l'épéiste luire d'un étrange éclat. Puis la lumière se propagea dans la chambre.

.

Harry tourna la tête vers la gauche, endroit d'où provenait les gémissements.

Dean, Seamus et Ron ainsi que Neville ne semblaient pas très rassurés.

Le cri d'Allen les fit sursauter. Ils avaient d'abord cru que le blandin voulait leur jouer un tour, mais du peu qu'ils savaient de lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Finalement, ce fut Dean qui utilisa un sortilège pour éclairer complètement la chambre des cinquièmes année de Gryffondor.

. . . Pour trouver un Allen pâle comme un cadavre et en sueur, respirant difficilement.

La seconde d'après, Kanda était à ses côtés et avait posé sa main sur le front d'Allen.

« Qu – Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » l'interrogea Ron.

Kanda se contenta de jeter un regard noir au rouquin avant de reporter son attention sur Allen. Il siffla de colère avant de se retourner vers les garçons.

_ Surveillez-le.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de protester, il quitta le dortoir pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec Lenalee et Lavi.

Étrangement, il avait réussi à se faufiler sans encombre dans le dortoir des Serdaigles. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs été très étonnés de voir le nouveau Gryffondor dans leur dortoir.

Kanda lui, avait été étonné de constater qu'ils ne dormaient pas et bûchaient toujours.

_Lavi lisait tranquillement un livre dans la salle des Serdaigles avec ses nouveaux camarades de classe et de dortoirs lorsque le silence confortable devint d'un seul coup plus pesant. _

_Lavi leva la tête pour remarquer la présence du kendoka que tous semblaient fixer dans la crainte et avec curiosité. _

_« Yuu-chan ! _

__ Tch, ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom._

__ Mais Yu - » _

_Le regard noir de ce dernier le fit taire. _

_Finalement, Lavi soupira, affichant une moue boudeuse et ferma son livre dans un bruit sourd avant de le poser avec délicatesse sur la table. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? _

__ Moyashi a un problème. _

__ Moyashi-chan !? S'exclama Lavi, faisant fi des regards de ses camarades, une expression cette fois-ci très sérieuse remplaça l'expression boudeuse. Quel genre de problème ? _

__ Le genre qui nécessite ta présence, ramène-toi. » _

_Kanda ne l'attendit pas et disparut dans le couloir qui l'amènerait à la sortie de la salle commune de Serdaigle tandis que l'info montait au cerveau de l'avis._

__ Ah ! Attend-moi ! _

_Et il se leva, bredouillant un '' J'reviens ! '' avant de disparaître à son tour. _

_Ça avait été rapide de réquisitionner Lenalee bien qu'elle soit dans le dortoir des filles. _

_Toutes les filles de son dortoir dormaient alors qu'elle admirait le paysage par la fenêtre. _

.

Lorsque Lavi entra dans le dortoir des Cinquièmes année de Gryffondor et qu'il vit l'état d'Allen, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Encore ces foutus cauchemars qui le mettaient dans un état pas possible.

_ Allen !

Lenalee suivit Lavi qui se précipitait au chevet du jeune homme.

_ C'est quoi son problème ? Demanda Ron, mécontent d'avoir été ignoré par Kanda.

_ Il fait des... cauchemars plutôt... violents. Avoua Lenalee.

Quoi ? C'était une demi-vérité.

.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron pour voir que que ses quatre colocataires sorciers le fixaient intensément.

Et Harry comprenait pourquoi lui aussi faisait des cauchemars. Mais il n'allait pas en parler ouvertement, d'autant plus que selon lui, ses problèmes étaient bien plus nombreux et plus gros que les petits cauchemars du blandin. Lui, il avait affaire à Voldemort qui s'amusait à lui envoyé des rêves bizarre d'un couloir sombre.

Allen s'était rapidement rendormi après son premier réveil mais son sommeil était toujours agité et ponctué de gémissements rauques. Le jeune homme se cambrait dans son lit

Lenalee posait parfois sa main sur le visage pâle du jeune exorciste pour l'apaiser, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre les cauchemars du garçons.

Voyant que les sorciers étaient toujours debout elle leur adressa un doux sourire.

« Vous devriez dormir, nous avons cours demain. Nous prendrons soin de lui et ne ferons pas de bruit. »

Mais Dean secoua la tête et s'approcha des exorcistes avant de sortir sa baguette qu'il avait glisser sous son oreiller.

Kanda grogna, n'ayant encore aucune confiance au garçon qui brandissait un bout de bois.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons appris un sortilège l'an dernier pour chasser les mauvais rêves. Le rassura Dean.

Lavi hocha la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kanda dans l'espoir de le calmer mais dut la retirer précipitamment avant de se la voir trancher par Mugen.

Ce fut finalement un coup de presse-papier ( Où est-ce qu'elle l'avait caché ? ) sur la tête qui le calma et le kendoka se poussa pour laisser agir Dean.

Peut-être qu'après ça ils pourraient dormir un peu ?

Kanda – sous ses allures d'asocial impassible_, ne se recoucha pas dans son lit mais dans celui d'Allen afin d'être là pour le calmer s'il se réveillait encore en sursaut.

Et en effet, la nuit fut agitée, et le sortilège de Dean ne put rien y faire. La puissance du comte Millénaire dépassait de loin les sortilèges que des Cinquièmes années pouvaient apprendre. Allen se réveilla à plusieurs reprises cette nuit-là et se colla contre le corps chaud de l'épéiste, à la recherche de plus de chaleur, faisant fi de la sueur qui les collait.

.

.

Ce matin-là, Malfoy et sa bande, ainsi que Théodore - inhabituellement présent parmi la bande du blond, n'avaient pas vu la blandinet à la table des Gryffondors et il n'était pas non plus venu à la leur. Par ailleurs, aucun des transférés n'avaient pris le petit déjeuner.

Ils avaient un peu attendu dans la Grande Salle pour soit-disant '' profiter du déjeuner '' alors qu'ils attendaient en fait l'arrivée du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et à la cicatrice rouge mais celui-ci n'était jamais venu et trois minutes avant le début des cours, Nott s'était levé, glissant un '' Il ne viendra pas, ça sert à rien d'attendre ici. '' et s'était directement rendu à son premier cours de la journée, prenant la peine de souligner à Malfoy et sa bande que leur premier cours était commun avec la maison Gryffondor.

Et tandis qu'ils attendaient, installés dans la salle de classe de Flitwick, alors que pratiquement tous les élèves étaient arrivés, Malfoy n'avait même pas pris la peine de provoquer Potter qui était arrivé en courant, pensant être en retard alors que non, il était plutôt en avance.

C'est cinq minutes plus tard, que Pansy l'aperçu.

« Drago, il est là. »

Et en effet, une chevelure blanche comme la neige apparut dans leur champ de vision, juste derrière le professeur Flitwick qui venait d'entrer et marchait en direction du tableau.

Allen semblait s'appuyer fortement contre le japonais qui l'accompagnait pour ne pas chanceler et était d'une pâleur effrayante.

Derrière eux se tenait la belle Lenalee, posant sur Allen un regard inquiet.

« Allen. » chuchota Blaise, assez fort pour que le blandin l'entende, mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction.

Il tituba jusqu'à une table libre et s'installa difficilement, vacillant à chaque mouvement, Kanda et Lenalee le suivant de près.

Malfoy, Pansy et Zabini échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Nott qui fixait toujours le profil de l'exorciste.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour se concentrer sur le cours mais eut beaucoup de mal il manqua également de s'endormir de nombreuses fois et ne dut son éveil qu'à Kanda et Lenalee qui veillaient à ce qu'il reste conscient.

.

Il y avait quelque chose d'agaçant outre le fait qu'il avait très mal dormi à cause du Comte.

Cette chose qui agacerait tout le monde ne temps normal. Oui ça ! Ces regards que tout le monde croit discrets mais qui en réalité ne le sont pas du tout. Ouais, ça, ça avait le mérite de l'agacer, mais Allen était plus ou moins habitué à ça à cause de son apparence pour le moins inhabituelle.

Son corps vacilla dangereusement sur le côté mais avant de chuter, Kanda le rattrapa et l'aida à se réinstaller correctement, grommelant un '' Tss... Moyashi. '' tout en se rasseyant.

« A – a merci... Bakanda. »

Kanda lui envoya un regard noir avant de se retourner pour fixer le tableau.

Merde... encore un cours avec baguette magique.

.

À la fin du cours, Allen réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à se lever sans difficulté et à bondir hors de la salle, prenant au passage son sac avec ses manuels, évitant ainsi les questions qui pourraient suivre.

Il se retrouva à monter les escaliers en compagnie de Lavi pour se rendre en cours de divination alors que Lenalee et Kanda eux, allaient en étude de rune.

Chacun ses préférences, pas qu'Allen voulait connaître son avenir, non, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais quand le professeur Dumbledore leur avait demandé ce qu'ils voulaient prendre comme option, Allen n'avait pas vraiment écouté la présentation de chaque option et ne savait donc pas ce qu'était les Runes. Par mesure de précaution, il avait pris Divination.

« Tu vas mieux, Allen-kun ? Lui demanda finalement Lavi.

_ Hum. Ça va, juste un peu fatigué. Répondit distraitement Allen, secrètement heureux de l'inquiétude que montrait son ami aux cheveux roux.

_ Tu devrais te reposer un peu, je prendrais ton tour ce soir.

_ Ah.. merci, Lavi. »

Les deux exorcistes s'agrippèrent à l'échelle pour passer la trappe et purent contempler la salle dans laquelle ils auraient cours cinq minutes plus tard. C'est deux minutes plus tard, que Malfoy et sa bande arrivèrent, bientôt suivi de Harry et Ron – sans Hermione qui ne supportait pas Trelawney_, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter que le professeur, mystérieusement apparu d'on ne sait où les pria de s'asseoir tandis que les autres élèves arrivaient.

.

Harry n'aimait pas vraiment ce cours. Oh bien sûr, c'était toujours mieux que Étude de Runes - il avait déjà ce cours une fois par semaine, il n'allait pas prendre l'option pour avoir une heure en plus_, mais le professeur Trelawney réussissait toujours à lui prédire sa mort ou des danger quelconques chaque année. Et là, voir le professeur se rapprocher de sa table avec cet air absent comme ça l'effrayait un peu beaucoup.

Heureusement ( pour lui en tout cas ), le professeur s'arrêta à la table juste devant celle de Ron et d'Harry pour malmener deux nouveaux élèves transférés récemment à Gryffondor et Seridaigle. Le professeur écarquilla les yeux en s'arrêtant devant leur table et un silence pesant prit place alors qu'Allen et Lavi échangeaient des regards inquiets lorsqu'elle se plaça devant Allen.

« Seul le Maudit parviendra à le détruire, lui, celui qui prend tant de vies. Le Destructeur du temps, condamné à vivre jusqu'à la mort du Millénium. C'est de cette vie maudite, dont il hérite. » ( _**NdA :**__ vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis nulle pour ce genre d'énigmes._ )

.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron, puis avec les autres élèves, comme Dean, Seamus et même quelques élèves de Serpentard. Personne ne semblait avoir compris, mais apparemment, les deux exorcistes étaient parfaitement au courant vu le teint pâle qu'arboraient les deux garçons, mais le professeur n'avait pas terminé sa prophétie elle planta ensuite son regard dans celui de Lavi.

« Triste est la vie d'un bookman, éloigné de ses amis, et ne devant intervenir en aucun cas même pour sauver des vies. Un homme condamné à enregistrer les connaissances. Un choix s'imposera lors de l'ultime combat. »

Trelawney sembla reprendre conscience puisqu'elle s'étouffa bruyamment, brisant le silence qui avait suivi les deux prophéties et regagna sa place près de son bureau tandis que les deux exorcistes gardaient les yeux écarquillés, la sueur collant leurs mèches sur leur front. Et alors que les murmures parcouraient la salle, Allen se leva brusquement, suivit de Lavi.

« Hum.. ? Oui ? Fit Trelawney.

_ Professeur, pouvons-nous aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ?

_ Euh... oui bien sûr. Ne vous perdez pas. »

Dès qu'ils eurent la permission, les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent vers la sortie, et personne ne remarqua qu'ils avaient pris leur sac.

.

Théodore fixait la trappe par laquelle les deux garçons étaient partis un quart d'heure plus tôt.

C'était quoi ces étranges prophéties auxquelles leur classe venait d'assister ?

Et quels étaient ces termes qui revenaient plusieurs fois ? '' Maudit '' '' Destructeur du temps '' '' Bookman '' etc...

Il devrait peut-être aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque après les cours et avant le dîner de ce soir, mais à voir le visage de certains, il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette idée et aussi... pourquoi diable Hermione Granger était-elle ici ?! De ce qu'il savait, la jeune fille n'était pas là au début du cours et elle n'avait pas pris cette option depuis leur troisième année lorsque Trelawney lui avait fait quelques méchantes remarques.

À la table derrière lui, Nott pouvait entendre Malfoy taper du pied impatiemment et peut-être même nerveusement, attendant probablement le retour du Gryffondor, une première.

À bien y réfléchir, voilà bien longtemps que les Serpentards ne s'étaient pas autant intéressés à un Gryffondor, en fait... depuis la répartition de Potter, cinq ans plus tôt.

Comme il le pensait, Walker et Lavi ne revinrent pas de l'heure mais quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, une élève de Gryffondor qui s'était elle aussi absentée en début d'heure pour aller à l'infirmerie revint et alors qu'elle regagnait sa place Dean lui demanda si elle avait vu Allen et Lavi et s'ils allaient mieux.

La jeune Gryffondor haussa un sourcil avant de répondre :

« Allen et Lavi ? Je les ai vu mais ils n'allaient pas à l'infirmerie, ils étaient devant la gargouille qui garde le bureau du directeur. Je crois qu'ils attendaient pour monter. »

.

Fin du chapitre 03

.

.

**Chapitre 04 : L'entente**

.

_NdA : Je sais que Lavi est à Serdaigle et que par conséquent il n'était pas censé être en cours de Divination avec Serpentard et Gryffondor mais j'ai euh... oublié ? Bref, tout ça pour dire que le cours de Divination sera comme dans beaucoup de cours d'allemand : _

_n'ayant pas assez d'élèves pour cette option, toutes les maisons sont mélangéess !_

_._

_._

Jour : MARDI !


	4. Chapter 4

_**NdA :** Bonjour bonjour, le chapitre 4 est en ligne, bonne lecture ! _

_Sinon, je cherche un titre, d'habitude je trouve facilement mais là je sèche un peu. Une idée ? Pour l'instant je vais mettre ''Quand les Akuma envahissent Poudlard '' on verra après, nan ? _

_**Réponse aux reviews :** _

_**Layla :** Alors je t'avoue que je ne suis pas encore trop sûr. Pour le Yullen comme tu as pu le constater y en a quelques légères touches mais ce ne sera pas un couple ( je crois ). C'est vrai que j'hésitais à faire un NottAllen mais j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'insérer des OC ( que tu verras plus tard et tu comprendras ( peut-être ) ainsi pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à faire un choix. Revenons-en à Théodore. J'hésitais c'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il est mieux fait pour être le meilleur amis et peut-être un léger flirt avec Malfoy... Arh, quel choix difficile. Qu'en dis-tu, s'il n'est pas avec Allen, avec qui je peux le mettre ? Malfoy, Blaise ….Harry... ? Bon, après, malheureusement le monde entier n'est pas gay ( et heureusement finalement !). _

_._

_**Mangas281 :** Ouais ouais, je sais un peu bizarre mais au début j'étais en train d'écrire du Yullen et puis finalement j'ai dévié. J'hésitais à réécrire cette partie mais je voyais pas encore comment la changer donc pour l'instant je la laisse comme ça. La prophétie ? Err, je ne pense pas faire mourir mon p'tit Allen, il me manquerait trop et mes larmes me brûleraient trop les yeux pour continuer à écrire. Non en fait je voyais plus une prophétie comme celle d'Harry, '' L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre vivra ''. Ce qui veut dire que l'un doit mourir, mais je ne sais pas si j'exploiterais le tout dans cette fiction, surtout que je n'en suis pas assez loin dans l'anime pour ça même si j'avance en même temps. Euh... non ce n'est pas une deathfic. Certes, il est possible que certains meurent mais si c'est le cas ( parce que la vie est injuste ) ce seront sûrement des personnages secondaires et ceux meurent dans le tome 5 d'Harry Potter. Pour Lavi eum... je ne sais pas encore, mais bon, le vieux Bookman le rabroue souvent, faut voir. Je ne pense pas pour le moment mais en même temps, la bataille finale, on y est pas encore. _

_._

**Chapter 04 : L'entente**

**ou**

**L'interrogatoire**

_**Précédemment :**_

_**.**_

_Comme il le pensait, Walker et Lavi ne revinrent pas de l'heure mais quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, une élève de Gryffondor qui s'était elle aussi absentée en début d'heure pour aller à l'infirmerie revint et alors qu'elle regagnait sa place Dean lui demanda si elle avait vu Allen et Lavi et s'ils allaient mieux._

_La jeune Gryffondor haussa un sourcil avant de répondre :_

_**« Allen et Lavi ? Je les ai vu mais ils n'allaient pas à l'infirmerie, ils étaient devant la gargouille qui garde le bureau du directeur. Je crois qu'ils attendaient pour monter. »**_

**.**

**4948 mots**

« Hermione, t'as encore utilisé le retourneur de temps ? S'exclama Harry avant que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face ne lui écrase le pied pour le faire taire.

_ Moins fort ! Oui je l'ai utilisé, j'ai pensé que si je ne le faisais pas je raterais quelque chose d'important et apparemment j'ai bien fait. Tous les deux, vous auriez été incapable de me réciter les prophéties.

Harry jura silencieusement devant la force utilisée par son amie pour le faire taire alors que Ron pouffait en silence.

Le Trio d'Or se trouvait en cet instant à la bibliothèque, Allen et Lavi n'étaient pas venus au déjeuner, pas plus qu'à l'heure d'étude, tout comme Kanda et Lenalee qui avaient eux aussi mystérieusement disparu(s).

_ Pourquoi on doit faire des recherches ? On pourrait pas plutôt retourner à la salle commune, après tout, ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger, non ?

Harry et Hermione – enfin surtout Hermione, lui lancèrent un regard noir.

_ Ronald Weasley, n'as-tu pas écouté les prophéties faites par le professeur ? Deux en plus de ça ! C'est déjà rare de la voir servir quelque chose de vrai alors deux !

_ Mais Hermione, je croyais que tu détestais cette prof ?

_ Oui, je ne l'aime pas, mais il arrive qu'elle dise des choses plus ou moins... censées. Et là, c'était le cas.

_ Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous apporter des ennuis ? Demanda sombrement Harry, les coupant dans le début de ce qui s'annonçait une ennuyeuse dispute.

Hermione et Ron s'interrompirent pour se fixer puis fixer Harry, sans vraiment trouver de réponse.

_ Ils sont tellement mystérieux. Rien que les vêtements qu'ils portent sont étranges.

_ Ils sont très beaux – commença Ron mais Harry continua sans faire attention à ses remarques.

_ Pourquoi ne portent-ils pas l'uniforme de l'école ?

_ Parce que ce sont des étudiants d'échange peut-être ? Proposa une voix familière derrière eux.

Le trois Gryffondors tournèrent la tête pour se retrouver face à Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise, Crabe, Goyle et... tiens, Théodore.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !? S'écria Ron un chouïa agressif, s'attirant un regard noir de .

_ Du calme Weasley, on dirait que tu as la rage.

Ron grogna sourdement, débitant un flot d'insulte dans sa barbe avant de croiser les bras sur une petite pile de livres.

Contre toute attente ( vraiment toutes ) les Cinq élèves de Serpentards prirent chacun une chaise – ou plutôt Crabe prit une chaise pour Malfoy, et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor.

_ Qu'est-ce que – Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! S'exclama Ron.

_ Ça se voit pas Weasmoche ? Lui répondit Parkinson.

_ Tout doux Pansy. Fit Malfoy en levant sa main droite pour la stopper.

Tout autour d'eux, ils sentaient le regard des autres sur leur table savoir que Gryffondor et Serpentard pouvaient se tenir à moins d'un mètre d'écart sans se sauter à la gorge ou reproduire la Grande Guerre des Sorciers était effrayant, et ne promettait rien de bon.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent clairement depuis son bureau s'exclamer pour elle-même un '' Par Merlin ! Serpentard et Gryffondor ensemble !? La Fin du Monde est pour bientôt ! ''. Drago se retint de lancer un regard noir à la bibliothécaire, ça ne serait pas bon que ces trois-là voient ça avant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à leur proposer.

.

« On est foutu !

_ Dès la seconde journée quand même. Je m'attendais pas à ce que notre couverture soit grillé dès la matinée de la seconde journée.

_ Hn.

_ Mais... ce n'est pas grave. C'est pas comme si notre profession était censée être secrète. Fit Lenalee. Pas plus que la raison pour laquelle nous sommes à Poudlard.

_ Oui mais moi je voulais faire mariner un peu les élèves et voir leur tête quand ils découvriraient ! » bouda Lavi.

Allen soupira. Oui. Le sujet de leur conversation depuis plus de dix minutes était cette mission et le fait que leur soit-disant couverture soit potentiellement grillée.

Allen et Lavi avaient discuté avec le directeur après avoir quitté précipitamment le cours de Divination du professeur Trelawney le matin-même. Ils s'étaient inclinés en s'excusant profondément pour que finalement Dumbledore affirme avec un grand sourire que ce n'était pas grave du tout, qu'il s'y attendait et que la suite serait encore plus amusante.

Alors là, les deux exorcistes étaient restés figés. Puis avaient remercié le professeur avant de quitter le bureau pour se mettre à la recherche de leur deux camarades.

Les quatre exorcistes n'avaient pas assisté au repas – au grand damn d'Allen_, ni à l'étude dans la Grande Salle, qui n'était pas obligatoire. À la place, ils avaient étudié à la bibliothèque puis en étaient ressortis deux bonnes heures plus tard, manquant de peu de heurter le Trio d'or puis la bande à Malfoy, heureusement, grâce à leurs réflexes, ils avaient pris un détour pour gagner ensuite la forêt histoire de faire leur ronde et de chercher la trace d'une innocence ou de quelque chose de suspect... m'enfin dans une forêt comme celle-là, tout était suspect.

En ce moment-même, ils étaient dans la salle commune – même Lavi était là, chacun lisant un livre sur un fauteuil, attendant l'heure du dîner.

.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, si ces deux-là sont vraiment allés voir le directeur, ça veut dire qu'il est forcément au courant.

_ Donc selon toi... ce ne sont pas des mangemorts ou autres ?

_ … Oui, selon moi, il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils en soient. » conclut Hermione.

Pourquoi tout le monde la fixait ainsi ? Elle ne faisait qu'énoncer une évidence de premier ordre.

Malfoy se racla la gorge.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit il va être l'heure d'aller dans la Grande Salle, comme c'est le dîner, il mangera avec vous, tâchez de trouver des réponses. Fit-il, hautain.

_ Malfoy qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? On marche avec vous si vous arrêtez avec vos manières. Grogna Harry.

_ Qui a dit ça ? Les interrogea Blaise, d'une voix d'où l'on percevait la malice.

_ Sûrement pas nous. Renchérit Pansy.

_ On a seulement dit qu'on ferait un effort. Poursuivit Malfoy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu ne peux pas demander à un noble de sang-pur d'agir comme un... _roturier_.

Et c'est ainsi que les Serpentards se levèrent et quittèrent la bibliothèque alors que Ron ruminait encore et toujours des insultes sur eux.

« Bon venez, ça m'ennuie de le dire mais je suis d'accord avec Malfoy. Soupira Hermione. Il nous faut des réponses et on ne peut pas les avoir en lui disant d'un bloc qu'on sait qu'ils cachent des choses. Il faut y aller en douceur. Nous, on l'interroge ce soir et eux... au petit déjeuner puisqu'Allen s'est apparemment mis en tête de prendre tous les jours son petit déjeuner avec eux. » Rajouta Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

.

Leur plan était génial oui, mais ils avaient oublié deux trois choses. Il n'y avait pas qu'Allen de bizarre. Lenalee, Kanda et Lavi étaient eux aussi des élèves transférés. Ils ne pouvaient pas interroger Lavi puisque ce dernier était à Serdaigle et ils redoutaient la réaction de celui qu'ils avaient compris comme étant '' l'asocial de service '' ou '' Yuu-chan '' comme disait si bien Lavi, seulement, voyant la réaction qu'avait eu le '' Yuu-chan '' envers le rouquin, ils préféraient éviter de l'appeler ainsi.

Bon. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

« Et sinon... commença Harry, un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Vous venez de quelle école déjà ? »

Petit silence. Court. Mais silencieux quand même.

_ Une école nommé la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez.

Kanda lui lança un regard noir ' quel nom stupide pour une école '.

Regard noir que lui rendit Allen.

_ Original comme nom. Effectivement je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. S'élança Hermione. Et elle se situe où ?

Ce fut Lenalee qui répondit :

« Sur une falaise en Angleterre. C'est une grande tour noire. La plupart des gens en la voyant disent qu'elle est sinistre.

_ Peut-être parce qu'elle l'est. Grogna Kanda.

_ Kanda ! … Tu as raison mais c'est notre maison.

_ Maison ? Interrogea Ron, dubitatif.

_ Oui. Nous considérons la Congrégation comme notre maison. » Répondirent en chœur Lenalee et Allen, les yeux dans le vague, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi mentir ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret, néanmoins, les trois exorcistes – moins Kanda, s'amusaient à relier la Congrégation à une école dont le Directeur n'était autre que Komui.

_ Wao ça doit être génial ! S'exclama Angelina en squattant la conversation avec Alicia, les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Lee Jordan.

_ Oui. Répondit distraitement Lenalee.

_ Et c'est une grande école ? Interrogea Dean, se joignant lui aussi à la conversation avec Seamus.

Lenalee fit mine de réfléchir, pensant aux exorcistes ( regroupant les maréchaux ) – qui était une petite vingtaine, aux scientifiques et aux traqueurs.

_ Pas vraiment. En tout et en comptant aussi les professeurs ( Allen retint un sourire amusé ) on doit être une cinquantaine. Peut-être une soixantaine. Mais en même temps notre école s'est divisée et implantée dans d'autres pays donc si on les compte on est plus que soixante et -

_ Je crois que c'est bon Lenalee, si on part de ce principe on a pas fini. Fit gentiment remarquer Allen en souriant à son amie.

Celle-ci rosit légèrement et approuva avant de s'excuser.

' Divisée ?! ' s'exclamèrent mentalement les Gryffondors qui avaient écouté.

« Donc, on sait que vous faîtes les choses différemment dans cette école puisque vous n'avez pas de baguette. Commença Angelina Jonhson.

_ Mais vous avez quoi comme matière ? Les interrogea Alicia. Vous n'avez pas métamorphose ? »

Lenalee jeta un regard à ses deux amis, ces dans ces moments-là que Lavi était utile. Finalement, Allen soupira et planta ses yeux argentés dans ceux d'Alicia, après s'être brièvement concerté du regard avec Lenalee et Bakanda.

_ En fait, nous travaillons plutôt sur le terrain. Comme notre école nous forme au combat

nous -

_ AU COMBAT !? S'écria Ron, provoquant un gros silence dans la salle.

Tout le monde avait cessé de parler pour se tourner vers l'extrémité de la table Gryffondor où une dizaine d'élèves conversaient sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Allen souffla, zut. C'était raté pour la discrétion. Il se risqua un coup d'œil vers Ombrage pour réaliser que celle-ci les fixait d'un mauvais œil. Triple zut. Soupirant de nouveau, le jeune homme tenta de rattraper le coup, bien conscient que tous les observaient en silence, même les professeurs qui pourtant – à l'exception d'Ombrage_, connaissaient tous leur identité.

_ Oui, c'est un jeu de combat moldu qui vient de sortir.

Chacun des élèves participant à la conversation soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque les conversations reprirent et que tous se détournèrent, y compris Ombrage, et se firent la note de féliciter Allen pour son jeu d'acteur.

Hermione en profita pour écraser le pied de Ron.

_ Aïe ! C'est la deuxième fois en une journée ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois-ci ?

_ Oups, désolé Harry. Tu n'étais pas visé cette fois-ci. S'excusa Hermione avant de retenter sa chance, écrasant cette fois-ci le bon pied. Franchement Ron, c'était pas très discret ça ! Et avec Ombrage dans les parages en plus. Chuchota Hermione, se forçant à ne pas crier.

_ Oui bon désolé, ça m'a surpris c'est tout. Et donc vous... travaillez sur le terrain.

Lenalee sourit avant de reprendre la suite.

_ C'est exact. Nos.. enseignants nous évaluent selon nos capacités à gérer différente choses et le travail d'équipe puisque nous travaillons la plupart du temps en équipe même s'il arrive que nous nous retrouvions parfois seul.

_ Waooo ça a vraiment l'air dément !

Un bref rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Allen. Il était mi authentique, mi amer.

_ Ouais... ça dépend quand.

Lenalee, sentant venir les questions sur cette déclaration reprit rapidement :

« Ça dépend quand c'est vrai, mais _j'imagine_ que c'est comme ça partout, mais nous pouvons toujours compter sur les autres _membres _de la Congrégation. »

Étrangement personne ne releva le terme '' membre ''.

_ Donc, vous êtes inscrit dans une école de combat. Reprit tranquillement Alicia.

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi y a-t-il une école de combat ?

Allen, Kanda et Lenalee échangèrent un regard et Allen se replongea dans son assiette, prétextant avoir la bouche pleine pour esquiver son tour.

_ Le danger est partout. Répondit simplement Kanda.

_ C'est vrai. Nous voulions être en mesure de protéger et défendre ce qui nous est cher.

La réponse sembla satisfaire tout le monde puisque certains acquiescèrent avant de picorer dans leur assiette et dans le cas de Dean, où son assiette avait mystérieusement disparu(e), il se servait continuellement dans celle de Seamus ( _**NdA :**__ Petit clin d'œil à l'idée première de de les mettre en couple_ ).

_ Et donc... vous vous battez contre qui ?

Nouvel échange de regard avant qu'Allen ne s'essuie la bouche pour reprendre le fil de la conversation et réponde :

« Notre branche est spécialisée dans l'éradication des Akuma.

_ C'est quoi un akuma ? » L'interrogea Hermione.

Allen haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

_ Ce serait trop facile si on vous disait tout. En plus, le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé de vous laisser chercher.

Les Gryffondor de cinquième et septième année ( → Fred&amp;George, Alicia, Angelina, Lee ) échangèrent un regard. Dumbldore n'aurait jamais laissé entré des mangemorts ici, donc, y avait pas de problème. … normalement. Et puis franchement... Personne ne pourrait leur faire avaler qu'Allen était un mangemort. Pas plus que Lenalee et Lavi et... bon Kanda ça restait à prouver mais puisqu'aucun d'eux ne se servait de baguette, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils en soient, non ?

.

La fin du repas arriva vite, et bientôt, comme dit plus tôt dans la journée par Lavi, le rouquin prit le tour de garde d'Allen pour patrouiller dans le château alors que Kanda fouillait la forêt interdite tandis que Lenalee et Allen dormait chacun dans leur dortoir.

.

.

La nuit passa vite, sans qu'Allen fasse de cauchemar. Selon lui, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé il avait l'impression de s'être couché cinq minutes plus tôt. Il avait pourtant récupéré ses forces et des couleurs. Après être passé dans les salles de bain pour se laver rapidement, il s'habilla tout aussi vite, n'oubliant pas de remettre son gant blanc, qui ne le quittait que la nuit – et encore_, pour ne pas effrayer les élèves et aussi pour éviter les questions.

Il quitta la salle commune cinq minutes plus tard et aperçut Kanda au détour d'un couloir lorsqu'il était... perdu.

« Ah ! Kanda attend-moi ! »

.

Lenalee et Lavi étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle, tous deux attablés à la table de la Maison Serdaigle. Lavi lui avait raconté que ses camarades de classe étaient très sympa bien qu'un peu snobes envers les élèves des autres maisons puisqu'ils se considéraient comme supérieurement intelligent. Néanmoins, ceux-ci lui avaient fait part de leur envie de rencontrer les amis du rouquin, alors elle s'était installée avec eux.

Ils leurs avaient posés pas mal de questions, à peu près comme les Gryffondors la veille et ils s'étaient donc appliqués à faire comme la veille : dire la vérité ( ou la presque vérité ).

_ Donc, vous, votre école met la pratique en avant par rapport à la théorie ? Demanda une élève aux longs cheveux brun.

_ Oui on peut dire ça.

Les deux exorcistes entendirent quelqu'un renifler avec mépris mais n'y firent pas attention.

_ Je doute qu'Ombrage apprécierait notre école. Remarqua Lavi, une main sur le menton alors que lui, Lenalee, et ses camarades de Serdaigle discutaient.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Eleanor Chamot (_O.C_).

_ C'est une école de combat, et vu que votre ministre pense que Dumbledore crée une armée... je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui arrivera quand elle découvrira que les étudiants d'échanges viennent d'une école de combat.

_ Oui tu as raison. Allen en a parlé aussi. Approuva Lenalee.

_ Allen ? C'est.. l'albinos à la cicatrice rouge ? Demanda un autre élève.

_ Oui. Il devrait d'ailleurs arriver. Réfléchit Lenalee.

_ Moyashi-chan ne manquera pas un repas. Renchérit Lavi. Mais je pense qu'il va aller manger à la table Serpentard.

_ Pourquoi ? Interrogea une élève.

_ Je ne sais pas trop mais je crois qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié les préjugés qu'il a entendu l'autre fois et qu'il a décidé de déjeuner avec eux le matin.

_ Oui. C'était après leur... peut-on appeler ça une dispute ?_, avec les Gryffondors. Il n'a pas aimé qu'ils emploient n'importe comment le terme ''Monstre''.

_ Ouais. Moyashi-chan est très intolérant à ce sujet.

La conversation dévia rapidement sur les cours de ce mercredi matin. Les sixièmes année de Serdaigle avaient une heure d'Étude de Runes puis deux heures de potions avec Rogue quant aux cinquièmes années de Gryffondors, c'était une autre affaire.

Lorsqu'Allen entra dans la Grande Salle avec Kanda – ce dernier partant immédiatement loin de toute civilisation_, il salua rapidement Lenalee, Lavi et les autres élèves de Serdaigle avant d'aller s'installer à la table de Serpentard, ne faisant pas de détour pour saluer les Gryffondor puisqu'il n'y avait que des dernière année dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

En même temps, il était tôt. Les autres devaient être en train de se réveiller, ou bien de se laver.

« Bonjour. »

Ce simple mot, prononcé lentement et d'une voix douce fit lever la tête à tous les Serpentard présents à la table ce matin-là.

Malfoy fut néanmoins le premier à réagir, avec la grâce d'un noble de son rang :

« Bonjour à toi, Allen Walker.

_ Ah euh... merci. »

Rapidement, le blandin s'installa, mal-à-l'aise face aux regards qu'il recevait.

Et tout aussi rapidement, les garçons ( _et Pansy + sans compter Nott qui observait en silence_ ) commencèrent leur interrogatoire.

Un sourire amusé s'étala sur les lèvres du jeune exorciste.

_ Quoi ? Réagit finalement Crabe, n'appréciant pas de voir ce sourire moqueur face à Drago.

_ Rien, c'est juste que j'ai déjà répondu à toutes ces question hier. Répondit Allen en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le banc, tout en empilant assiettes sur assiettes. Je pensais que vous en auriez parlé ensemble. Ajouta-t-il innocemment.

Pansy rosit légèrement et échangea un coup d'œil avec ses camarades aurait-il deviné ?

_ Pourquoi traînerait-on avec eux ? Demanda Malfoy avec dédain.

_ Pour avoir des réponses ? Tenta Allen, son sourire devenant plus grand au fil de la conversation.

_ Tu aurais vraiment fait un bon Serpentard. Grogna Blaise. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor.

_ Vas savoir. Compléta Allen.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Poursuivit Drago, sans faire attention à la '' sous-conversation '' qui s'était déroulée quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ Si tu le dis. Bon. Je veux bien répondre à vos questions si vous me servez de guide ce matin puisque Gryffondor et Serpentard ont DCFM et Soin aux Créatures Magique en commun.

Les élèves opinèrent rapidement avant de commencer à le questionner comme la veille avec Gryffondor.

Néanmoins, Allen fit attention à ne pas donner plus de détails que ce qu'il n'avait donné aux autres élèves.

Ça allait être amusant.

.

« Mais au fait, commença Blaise alors qu'ils quittaient tous la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Comment votre école a-t-elle été détruite ?

_ Oh ça ? »

Allen fit mine de réfléchir alors qu'ils tournaient à un couloir, se retrouvant juste devant le Trio d'or accompagné de Lenalee. Allen esquissa un grand sourire en se retournant, obligeant de ce fait les Serpentards à se retourner aussi.

_ Oh Lenalee ! Ils me demandaient justement comment ton frère – ou plutôt l'invention de ton frère, a détruit la tour.

Lenalee eut un bref rire amusé en se souvenant.

_ Oh oui, Reever-san était tellement en colère contre nii-san. Affirma la jeune femme en se remémorant la scène.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? demandèrent en même temps Hermione et Pansy avant de se foudroyer du regard.

Bon, Hermione était pour la paix entre les deux maisons rivales mais elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à supporter Pansy depuis la première année. Et l'inverse était réciproque.

_ Komui - le grand frère de Lenalee, est le directeur de l'école. C'est vraiment un bon directeur mais il est un peu…

_ puéril. Compléta Lenalee.

_ Voilà. Et très bordélique aussi.

_ Vrai. Il passe beaucoup de temps à dormir pour éviter la paperasse.

_ Oui. Il a la fâcheuse tendance à bricoler des inventions comme des '' Komurin '' comme il aime les baptiser. Expliqua Allen. Mais le pire, c'est son brothers complex.

_ Son quoi ?! fit Ron.

_ Son brothers complex. C'est quand on idéalise son frère ou sa sœur, et qu'on est obsédé par lui ou elle. Expliqua Hermione.

_ Ouais, mais Komui est un cran au-dessus.

_ M'en parle pas. Souffla Lenalee, une veine sur le front à la simple évocation de son frère en mode protecteur.

_ Bref, la dernière fois alors qu'il dormait Lavi est venu le prévenir qu'il était rentré et voulait faire son… bilan. Comme Komui ne se réveillait pas –

_ Tu appelles le directeur par son prénom !? s'exclamèrent Crabe et Goyle avant de se faire rabrouer par les autres.

Bien qu'étant curieux de savoir pourquoi, ils préféraient connaître les raisons de la destruction de leur école.

_ Euh… continua Allen en s'installant à une table de trois dans la salle DCFM, les autres s'installant à coté, devant ou derrière lui. Comme il ne se réveillait pas, Lavi a dit que Lenalee allait se marier avec Kanda et Komui s'est réveillé d'un seul coup en hurlant qu'il allait tuer Kanda et sauverait la pureté de sa chère Lenalee.

Allen ricana en voyant Lenalee rougir de colère contre son frère.

« Baka nii-san. » maugréa-t-elle.

La classe commença à se remplir mais le groupe n'y faisait pas attention, tant qu'Ombrage n'était pas encore là, ils avaient le temps d'en apprendre plus.

_ Il a apparemment attrapé une télécommande qu'il avait cachée puis a sorti un de ses Komurin.

_ C'est quoi un Komurin ? l'interrogea Harry.

_ Un robot géant. Il en fabrique souvent bien que Reever et les autres scientifiques le lui aient interdit.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda à son tour Hermione, curieuse.

_ Parce que la plupart du temps ils se détraquent et attaquent l'un d'entre nous et en profitent pour détruire une partie de la tour.

Aussi bien Serpentards que Gryffondors déglutirent en entendant ça alors qu'Allen se calmait.

_ Donc c'est en parti la faute de Lavi si la tour a été détruite. Conclurent Lenalee et Allen.

_ Mais il y a quand même eu des blessés. Poursuivit Lenalee.

_ Je m'en doute. Fit Hermione. L'un d'entre vous ?

Les deux exorcistes opinèrent avant que Lenalee ne reprenne :

_ Allen a été blessé.

_ Quoi !? s'exclamèrent le groupe, attirant les regards des élèves sur eux, mais ils s'en fichaient.

_ Oui. Nii-san l'a envoyé pour faire diversion et arrêter le robot mais il a détraqué le robot en renversant sa tasse de café dessus et Allen a dû s'enfuir en écoutant les conseils des scientifiques pour ne pas tomber sur le robot. Seulement il s'est retrouvé bloqué dans une pièce avec lui après une fausse manœuvre et a dû utiliser sa magie.

_ Oui et après ça, après que le robot m'aie blessé ton frère s'est gentiment proposé de me guérir.

_ C'est bien s'il t'a guéri. Fit Hermione, réprobatrice en entendant le ton utilisé.

Allen serra les dents et Lenalee esquissa un sourire penaud à l'encontre du jeune homme.

_ Mais Nii-san a une façon spéciale de guérir les élèves de la Congrégation. Certes, elle fonctionne très bien mais elle est trèèès douloureuse surtout pour Allen.

_ Pourquoi surtout pour Allen ?

_ Parce que l'ar – la magie d'Allen est spéciale et très rare, donc quand il se blesse en utilisant sa magie, il ne peut pas être guéri de la même façon que nous lorsque nous nous blessons. Pour lui, il n'y a que nii-san qui puisse le guérir. Mais Nii-san n'est pas très doux.

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Grommela Allen serrant machinalement son bras ganté.

_ Ah oui ? Et comment il te guéri ? Il utilise un sortilège spécial ?

_ Les gars… commença Allen, puis il se stoppa après un regard noir des deux filles du groupe. Et les filles… dans notre école nous n'utilisons pas de baguette. Nous sommes une école de combat donc nous n'utilisons pas le même type de magie. Komui n'utilise pas de magie pour me guérir. Il - … disons qu'il…

Allen pâlit face aux souvenirs de ses visites chez le Grand Superviseur après quelques missions périlleuses.

Lenalee esquissa un sourire contrit en remarquant l'expression apeurée et traumatisée de son ami.

_ Il utilise de très grandes seringues et une tronçonneuse entre autres. Conclut-elle juste au moment où le professeur entrait.

Elle ne remarqua pas les expressions ahuries, horrifiées ou encore sceptiques de ses camarades et fixa le tableau où s'inscrivaient des lettres avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Allen qui était juste à sa gauche. A la gauche de son ami était… euh… Nott si elle se souvenait bien.

Derrière eux étaient assis Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson ( alors que derrière ceux-là était Crabe et Goyle ) et devant Allen étaient installés le Trio d'Or.

« Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. B – U – S – E. Plus connu sous le nom de BUSE. » entonna la voix ( très agaçante ) du nouveau professeur.

Et... si Allen se souvient bien, c'est au moment où elle distribua les livres que ça dérapa.

Tout d'abord, il y eut Hermione Granger, qui leva la main avec insistance avant de recevoir la permission de parler et d'interroger le professeur sur la pratique.

Il y eut ensuite plusieurs protestations lorsqu'Ombrage expliqua que le programme de cette année avait été approuvé par le ministère et jugé sans danger pour les élèves, donc : pas de pratique avant les examens. Puis enfin... l'affrontement dit ''Final'' entre Ombrage et Potter.

« Écoutez. On vous a raconté, qu'un certain mage noir était de retour parmi nous. Ce sont des Men-Songes.

_ C'est faux je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai combattu ! J -

_ Une retenue monsieur Potter. »

Et enfin, alors que le cours reprenait tranquillement ( et d'un ennui mortel ), Une tête rousse passa par la porte et toqua à cette dernière.

Les élèves relevèrent la tête, tout comme le professeur, visiblement mécontent.

« Oui mon garçon ?

_ Ah. Je vous prie de m'excuser mais je dois donner ça à un élève.

_ Eh bien faîtes, mais dépêchez-vous. »

Le jeune homme obtempéra et s'arrêta à la table d'Allen sous l'œil avisé du professeur.

_ Allen, ça devrait t'intéresser. L'informa le rouquin en lui tendant un volume qui paraissait vraiment très vieux. Plus que Dumbledore lui-même.

_ Lavi. Je te remercie, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre tout-à-l'heure ?

Le susnommé fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Probablement, mais je voulais vérifier que tu étais toujours en vie et que cette vieille sorcière ne t'avait rien fait. Moyashi-chan ~

Et Lavi repartit ainsi sous le regard noir d'Allen.

Du peu que Nott put voir avant qu'Allen ne range le livre dans son sac, il était question d'apôtres de Dieu et de XIX° siècle.

Suite à cette petite interruption, le cours reprit, toujours aussi ennuyeux et à la fin de ce dernier, alors que notre groupe de Gryffondor/Serpentard rangeaient leurs affaires, le professeur Ombrage vint se planter devant la table d'Allen.

' Merde ' pensa ce dernier.

« Monsieur Walker.

_ Oui professeur ? »

' Quel élève poli. ' pensa Ombrage.

_ Je suis curieuse de savoir quel genre d'ouvrage vous a fourni cet élève de Serdaigle.

Allen fit mine de réfléchir mais ne sortit pas le livre.

_ Un livre sur le XIX° siècle à l'époque de... nos ancêtres.

Ben quoi, Allen n'allait pas leur dire que Dumbledore était allé demander leurs services à eux, des gens d'une autre époque ? Déjà, elle ne le croirait pas et puis... et puis merde.

_ Oh ? J'aimerai beaucoup lire ce livre si vous permettez.

_ Euh, bien sûr, je le rendrais à la bibliothèque une fois que je l'aurai lu. Assura-t-il avant d'incliner la tête en guise de salutation. Professeur.

Puis il s'en alla.

' Il a pas compris le véritable sens de sa demande. ' pensèrent ses camarades avant de se dépêcher de le rattraper, d'après Lenalee, il avait vraiment un trèèès mauvais sens de l'orientation.

Et c'était vrai. Allen s'était dirigé vers l'infirmerie au lieu d'aller dehors vers la cabane d'Hagrid ( ce qui était au parfait opposé ).

Lorsque le groupe arriva, ils étaient pratiquement les derniers, et tout le monde les regardait étrangement. La rumeur sur la nouvelle trêve Gryffondor/Serpentard avait fait le tour de l'école en un clin d'œil, les élève lui avait d'ailleurs trouvé un nom très original : **l'Entente**.

D'ailleurs, c'était eux étaient les principaux sujet de conversation des élèves présents, raison pour laquelle ils se turent à l'arrivée des concernés.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas en revanche, c'est que Hagrid leur avait amené une surprise. Que tout le monde ne pouvait pas voir. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait ramené le cadavre d'un animal.

« Bien alors, qui peut les voir ? »

La question d'Hagrid amena celle de Malfoy.

_ Voir quoi ?

Mais Hagrid n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, Harry, Neville et Théodore levaient la main.

_ Vous deux je sais. Ah ! Toi aussi Théodore ?

Le susnommé hocha lentement la tête.

_ Et vous trois aussi j'imagine ?

Les élèves se tournèrent pour suivre le regard d'Hagrid qui fixait étrangement les trois exorcistes un peu à l'écart des sorciers, qui gardaient les yeux rivés sur la sublime créature.

Voilà qui répondait à la question.

_ Et j'imagine que c'est pareil pour votre camarade qui ' est à Serdaigle ?

Allen hocha lentement la tête.

_ Ce sont des sombrals. Bien, quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi certains peuvent les voir et d'autres non ?

Hermione leva immédiatement la main.

_ Oui Hermione ?

_ Seule une personne ayant côtoyé la mort ou vu quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux peut les voir.

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe.

' Mais qui sont ces nouveaux !? '

Quant à Malfoy, il était surpris. Il ne savait pas que Nott avait perdu quelqu'un de proche. Quoiqu'il s'en doutait un peu vu l'expression impassible et son air je-m'en-foutiste qu'il arborait constamment.

.

Les élèves poussèrent un cri de surprise en voyant le cadavre se désarticuler.

Allen, Lenalee, et Kanda eux, étaient subjugués par la créature face à eux.

Un cheval squelettique.

Les trois exorcistes, bien qu'un peu troublés par cette vue ne pouvaient que le trouver magnifique.

Soudain, le sombral s'approcha d'Allen et de Kanda...

.

Fin du chapitre 04

_._

_Possible apparition de Marian Cross dans les chapitres à venir !_

**.**

_N'ayant pas encore lu le Tome 5 – eh oui je sais c'est déconcertant, je suis un cas désespéré_, je ne suis sûr ni de l'ordre chronologique ni même qu'ils y figurent tous, mais de toute façon, l'histoire ne suivra que les Grande lignes du tome, voire peut-être pas toutes._

_._

Jour : Mardi soir + Mercredi matin


	5. Chapter 5

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

.

**Claes-kun :**

Oh donc tu me comprends ( pour l'allemand ) ! Pour Ombrage ( désolé je mets une majuscule par habitude :x ) tu as raison, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas assez sur le dos des exorcistes ( et des autres d'ailleurs ), il va falloir que je répare ça. Pour l'OC en question, je crois justement qu'il apparaît pour la première fois dans ce chapitre. Et ce n'est pas de la ''pédophilie'' ! ( Tu comprendras ). Pour le yaoi/Shonen-aï, ne t'en fais pas, même quand j'essaie de ne pas en faire ça se termine toujours avec au moins un couple.

**Neko Gina : **

Et bien ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de leur caractère mais bon, je n'en suis pas encore assez loin dans l'anime pour les comprendre parfaitement aussi, il y aura sûrement de l'OOC quelques fois.

**Chapter 05 : - L'heure du courrier **

**ou **

**Le début d'une alliance. **

_**Précédemment :**_

_Les élèves poussèrent un cri de surprise en voyant le cadavre (apporté par Hagrid ) se désarticuler. Allen, Lenalee, et Kanda eux, étaient subjugués par la créature face à eux._

_Un cheval squelettique._

_Les trois exorcistes, bien qu'un peu troublés par cette vue ne pouvaient que le trouver magnifique._

_Soudain, le sombral s'approcha d'Allen et de Kanda..._

**6586 mots **

**.**

Soudain, le sombral s'approcha d'Allen et de Kanda pour... réclamer des caresses. Allen sursauta dans un premier temps avant de se calmer et de tendre la main vers la créature tandis que Kanda restait méfiant.

_ Eh bien c'est... commença Hagrid, cherchant ses mots. .. Inattendu.

C'est quand Allen sentit quelque chose d'humide et râpeux sur sa joue qu'il comprit que le cheval squelettique était en train de lui lécher la joue. Prenant ce signe d'affection avec un grand sourire, Allen lui gratouilla la tête entre les... oreilles ?_, et Kanda leva les yeux au ciel quand le blandin lui fit remarquer que d'habitude il était plus démonstratif avec les animaux.

Finalement, il abdiqua et caressa un peu l'animal, frissonnant lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur la carcasse de la créature.

« Pauvre créature... » murmura Allen en caressant toujours la créature pendant qu'Hagrid reprenait son cours.

' I – Ils sont un peu effrayants les nouveaux ! ' pensèrent quelques élèves.

C'est vrai quoi !? D'abord, ils réussissaient l'exploit de relier deux maisons ennemies depuis la Nuit des Temps ( ou plutôt depuis la nuit où Godric et Salazar s'étaient séparés ), ensuite, pour ceux qui avaient assisté au cours de Divination, il y avait les prophéties, puis maintenant, le coup des animaux invisibles – visibles !

Non. Définitivement. Ces types n'étaient pas normaux.

E – Eh ? Pourquoi la belle demoiselle pouvait aussi les voir ? Non, une si belle jeune fille ne devrait pas être en mesure de les voir. Nooooon !

( _Bref... Les élèves pensent bizarrement _)

.

Lavi soupira en sortant de sa deuxième heure de potion. Il avait littéralement dévoré tous les livres de la bibliothèque donc il n'avait pas de problème pour suivre en cours, mais, tout comme Allen, avait plus de mal à suivre en potion. Il avait rempli plus de deux rouleaux de parchemin durant l'heure d'Études de Runes et un autre durant les deux heures de potions avec Rogue bien qu'il ai déjà tout mémorisé à la première écoute. Il était vraiment impatient d'en savoir plus mais pour l'instant, le plus important était de trouver Allen, Lenalee et Kanda pour le déjeuner... quoique, il pourrait les trouver après puisqu'il n'était pas dans la même maison qu'eux.

Zut, étant considérés comme élèves en échange culturel, il aurait cru pouvoir se soustraire aux règles de l'école et manger avec ses amis.

Pas qu'il ai posé la question, il avait pas vraiment envie de se faire remarquer auprès de ses camarades.

Le rouquin soupira en se dirigeant vers la grande Salle avant d'apercevoir la chevelure blanche de son ami qui se dirigeait vers l'opposé de la Salle.

« Hey ! Allen Oï ! »

Le susnommé se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Lavi et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

_ Lavi, que fais-tu là ? Tu ne vas pas déjeuner ?

_ Si j'y vais là, mais toi, tu as déjà mangé ?

_ Ben, non je vais à la Grande Salle pourquoi ?

Lavi sentit une goutte de sueur rouler le long de sa tempe.

_ Euh... Allen... je ne veux pas te décourager mais... La Grande Salle c'est par là. L'informa-t-il en pointant la direction d'où venait Allen.

Le blandin le fixa lui, puis la direction qu'il pointait, et partit en dépression.

_ Ce château est beaucoup trop grand !

_ Là. Là. Ça va aller, Moyashi-chan ~

Un regard noir lui répondit à l'utilisation de son surnom, mais Lavi ne put que sourire avant de l'entraîner à sa suite pour déjeuner.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque Lavi dut aller à la table des Serdaigles et qu'Allen s'installa à celle des Gryffondor.

« Allen, où étais-tu ? L'interrogea Lenalee lorsqu'il fut installé entre Fred et George. Oh ! Tu es tombé sur Lavi ? C'est bien.

_ Je me suis perdu. Avoua un Allen dépressif. Et je suis tombé sur Lavi.

_ Je – Je vois. »

Lenalee afficha un sourire satisfait lorsque Kanda entra dans la Salle, sous les regards curieux des autres élèves, passa devant devant Lavi, le frappant sur le crâne avec un '' Hey ! C'était pour quoi ? '' de protestation du rouquin, pour enfin s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Fred avec un soupir de frustration.

« Rien. Y avait strictement rien. » grogna-t-il, faisant autant allusion aux Akuma qu'à la possible présence d'une innocence.

Allen soupira de dépit et replongea dans son assiette, en empilant plusieurs avant de les faire disparaître... comme par magie.

Il chercha un instant une chose non-identifiée des yeux avant d'afficher un sourire victorieux, de prendre cette même chose et de l'agiter sous le nez du japonais.

_ C'est ça que tu cherchais ?

Les sorciers les plus proches entendirent Kanda grogner, pour leur plus grand amusement.

_ Donne-moi ça Moyashi.

_ Bakanda, je comptais te les donner, mais tu es malpoli.

Sur ce, Allen rétracta sa main alors que Kanda soupirait il hésitait entre le frapper et se soumettre à la demande muette... Et finalement, il obtempéra...

_ S'il te plaît.

Sous le grand sourire rayonnant du blandin qui lui donna un bol de soba.

Kanda grommela un ''merci'' avant de... frapper son collègue.

_ Héé ! C'était pour quoi ça ?

_ Pas de chantage avec moi. Répondit le japonais en haussant les épaules avant de commencer à manger alors qu'Allen entamait sa huitième assiette.

Les jeunes sorciers s'entre-regardèrent, décidant de façon muette qui poserait la question.

« Hey, Allen.

_ Hum ? »

Allen regarda à sa gauche pour voir que George le regardait étrangement. Puis à sa droite pour découvrir la même vision avec Fred. Finalement, après un autre soupir, Ginny prit la parole :

« Comment peux-tu manger autant sans prendre un kilo ? »

Allen renifla avant de s'essuyer la bouche. Pourquoi les gens posent-ils toujours cette question ? Il ne mange pas tant que ça... si ?

Kanda jeta un coup d'oeil aux sorciers qui participaient plus ou moins à la conversation avant de leur lancer un regard éblouissant.

_ C'est le baka Moyashi. Dit-il pour simple explication.

_ C'est ALLEN. S'insurgea le blandin en plantant un regard noir dans celui tout aussi sombre de son collègue et ami... enfin... ouais.

Les jumeaux Weasley pouffèrent en silence alors que d'autres esquissaient des sourires amusés.

_ Mon type de magie utilise toute mon énergie. J'ai pas vraiment envie de m'effondrer pendant un combat -

_ Et j'ai pas envie de te ramasser. Grogna Kanda.

_ Comme si tu comptais le faire ! Riposta Allen, le regardant avec une moue boudeuse.

Nouveau sourire amusé sur beaucoup de visages avant que Seamus ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

_ Pourquoi pendant un combat ?

Allen inclina la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question.

_ Nous venons d'une école de combat. Il est normal de penser que ce genre de situation peut arriver pendant un combat.

_ Un combat contre quoi ? L'interrogea Dean.

Lenalee et Allen échangèrent avec Kanda un regard amusé avant que Lenalee ne réponde d'un ton joueur :

« Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir déjà dit dans quoi nous quatre sommes spécialisés. Vous devrez chercher par vous-même.

_ Dumbledore-san a dit que ce serait amusant. » Déclara pour lui-même le plus jeune.

Et avant que quiconque aie pu poursuivre l'interrogatoire, des hiboux émergèrent dans la Grande Salle et déposèrent des lettres, colis, etc... dans les bras de leur propriétaire, réclamant ensuite une friandise ou une brève caresse. Parmi eux, deux vif d'or... ou plutôt, un vif d'or et un vif noir.

Harry haussa un sourcil, tout comme les joueurs de Quiditch des quatre maisons et quelques autres élèves, mais les deux '' Vif d'or '' répondirent à leurs questions muettes lorsqu'ils repérèrent leurs maîtres et volèrent dans leur direction.

Les deux Vifs s'arrêtèrent à la table Gryffondor, volant autour de Kanda et Allen.

Les deux golem firent alors savoir aux exorcistes qu'ils apportaient des nouvelles de la Congrégation, mais plutôt que d'ouvrir ce genre de courrier ici, ils préféraient attendre qu'il y ai moins de monde. Allen agita la main pour dire à son golem d'attendre.

« Tim ! »

Le susnommé voleta autour d'Allen avant de se poser sur ses cheveux.

_ Un vif d'or ? S'étonna Harry.

Rapidement Fred et George, ainsi qu'Angelina et Alicia approuvèrent.

_ Euh... non. C'est un golem. Ils sont utilisés comme moyen de communication. Leur expliqua Allen, se permettant un soupir amusé lorsque son golem ouvrit la bouche pour dévoiler une rangée de crocs pointus – sous les expressions ahuries des élèves_, et engloutit plusieurs assiettes qui passaient sous son nez.

Celui de Kanda en revanche se fit un peu plus discret.

.

À la fin du repas, Allen se leva et se dirigea prestement vers la table des Serdaigles avant de s'arrêter à côté de son ami aux cheveux roux et de lui tendre le volume qu'il lui avait prêté plus tôt.

« J'ai fini de le lire, très intéressant. J'ignorais qu'ils avaient des informations là-dessus.

_ Bien sûr qu'ils en ont, Moyashi-chan ! » S'exclama Lavi en récupérant le vieux livre.

Le rouquin reçut un regard noir en guise d'avertissement, mais n'y fit pas attention, appréciant un peu trop taquiner son meilleur ami.

Soudain, Allen sembla se souvenir d'une chose et s'installa lorsque Lavi fit de la place à côté de lui .

_ Tu penses que les mangemorts possèdent une essence démoniaque ? Demanda Allen en se frottant le menton, se demandant s'il pourrait s'en débarrasser avec son arme.

Il vit certains Serdaigles se tendre mais ceux-ci ne dirent rien.

Lavi parut réfléchir un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. Ça mérite quelque recherches mais, même s'ils soient cruels, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient d'origine démoniaque. Bien qu'on puisse en douter, ce sont des être humains avant tout.

_ Les Akuma sont crées à base d'âmes humaines. Répondit distraitement Allen, laissant les élèves se questionner sur ce qu'étaient les '' akuma ''.

Ceux-ci se demandèrent s'ils ne venaient pas de trouver un Luna masculin mais n'y pensèrent plus lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Lavi semblait réfléchir intensément à la question.

_ On a qu'à aller à la bibliothèque, puisque les cours sont terminés. Proposa-t-il finalement avant de se lever à son tour. À plus tard. Rajouta-t-il à l'adresse des élèves de sa maison, avant de quitter la Grande Salle, Allen sur les talons.

Étant parti bien plus tôt que les autres élèves de la Grande Salle, ils n'entendirent pas l'annonce faite par Dumbledore, ni le sourire malicieux qu'il arborait lorsqu'il prévint ses élèves de la venue d'un des professeurs de l'école des transferts.

Cette année serait intéressante. Très intéressante.

.

Un peu plus long loin, près de la Bibliothèque, Allen frissonna.

« Tu as attrapé froid ? Le questionna Lavi en posa sa paume contre le front d'Allen dans un geste soucieux, faisant légèrement rougir le plus jeune.

_ N – Non. Mauvais pressentiment.

_ Concernant la mission ? »

Lavi fronça les sourcils Allen avait une très bonne intuition qui leur avait déjà maintes fois sauvé la vie. S'il avait un mauvais feeling, les choses pourraient devenir dangereuses ( plus qu'elles ne l'étaient à l'origine ).

_ Non... je ne crois pas.

Allen esquissa un sourire en voyant son ami aux cheveux roux soupirer de soulagement puis redevint sérieux quelque chose lui disait que ce mauvais pressentiment le concernait lui et... son maître.

Lenalee soupira.

Cela faisait déjà presque quatre jours qu'ils étaient ici et aucun signe d'Akuma ou d'innocence. Cependant, elle n'allait pas désespérer, après tout, c'était une mission à long-terme et elle était avec ses amis. Oh, pas qu'elle n'aime pas la Congrégation mais, elle était contente de voyager et de rester au même endroit un long moment pendant les missions.

Le seul truc amusant au sujet de leur identité était quand Lavi venait les voir lorsqu'ils étaient avec les sorciers et taquinait Allen au sujet du général Cross. Ça c'était amusant.

.

Lavi et Allen quittèrent la bibliothèque deux heures plus tard. Ils avaient un peu de mal à se procurer les livres sur les exorcistes. Lavi l'avait prévenu certes, mais il fallut un mot de leurs chefs de maison leur autorisant l'accès à la réserve pour qu'ils puissent les consulter.

De plus, le directeur semblait s'amuser comme ''un petit fou'' à semer des embûches sur le chemin du Trio d'Or et des autres élèves qui étaient à la recherche de leur ''secret – qui n'en était pas réellement un d'ailleurs.

Les deux adolescents se rendirent ensuite dans la Grande Salle qui – en dehors des repas_, servait de Salle d'Étude ou de Salle Commune à toutes les maisons pour ceux qui souhaitaient renforcer les relations extra-maisons. À l'entrée de la salle se trouvait un groupe de jeunes Poufsouffles qui discutaient avec animation autour d'un sujet qui semblait les passionner. Allen s'attarda tandis que Lavi rejoignait Eléanor et Kalid, deux Serdaigles pour qui il s'était pris d'affection, demandant à Allen de le rejoindre après.

« Si c'est vrai ! S'exclama une petite fille, probablement une première année.

_ Non c'est pas vrai ! Protesta un garçon du même âge si ce n'est plus vieux.

_ Bien sûr que si, mon grand-frère en a vu un ! »

Allen s'approcha du groupe et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il semblerait que ce groupe était plein à craquer de première, deuxième et même troisièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

_ Un problème ?

Les enfants s'échangèrent des regards, certains secouant vivement la tête, d'autre acquiesçant lentement, pas certains de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

La jeune fille qui se disputait un peu plus tôt avec le garçon, rosit avant de pointer le doigt sur un garçon aux cheveux rouges.

« Il m'a traité de menteuse !

_ C'est pas vrai j'ai juste dit que ce n'était pas vrai !

_ Donc tu m'as traité de menteuse.

_ Calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. »

Les pré-adolescents se calmèrent immédiatement en entendant la voix douce mais autoritaire de leur aîné et observèrent les traits fin de l'albinos. Allen se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

_ Quelles preuves as-tu pour dire qu'elle ment ?

_ C'est évident ! Ces choses ne sont pas réelles.

Arf...

_ Quel est ton nom ?

_ Tobias.

_ Eh bien, Tobias. Je vais te dire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne voyons pas ces ''choses-là'' qu'elles n'existent pas.

_ Mais Eliana dit que tout le monde peut les voir !

Eliana ? Ah... c'était donc le nom de la jeune fille !

Allen se tourna alors vers la petite asiatique.

_ Dis-moi, Eliana. Quelles sont ces créatures dont tu parles ?

Kira, qui avait essayé de se faire toute petite, histoire de regagner toute son attention sur son livre de métamorphose, sursauta et baissa la tête, rougissante.

_ Les – les démons.

Le groupe de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles furent les seuls témoins du léger changement de couleur de leur aîné et certains s'apprêtaient à lui demander ce qu'il en était lorsqu'Allen les devança.

_ Et alors ? N'existent-ils pas ? C'est étrange venant de sorciers, d'entendre dire que les démons n'existent pas... quand toutes sortes de créatures qui ne devraient normalement pas exister le sont.

Tobias se ratatina, renfrogné, mais le sourire d'Allen se radoucit.

_ Allons, je ne te réprimande pas. Tu as le droit de ne pas y croire, ou d'avoir peur.

_ Je n'ai pas peu -

_ Mais ils existent réellement, et dans certains cas disons... pour certaines... ''espèces''... tout le monde peut les voir.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ( _NdA : Disons ''redhead'' pour ne pas toujours dire '' aux cheveux rouges '' _) sembla se détendre en se rasseyant bien qu'il soit étrangement blanc.

_ Pour de vrai ?

Allen opina avant de s'accroupir devant lui pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'enfant, le dénommé Tobias, élève de deuxième année à Serdaigle.

_ C'est mieux - d'une certaine façon, d'être en mesure de les voir. Comme ça... pour prévoir le danger...

Tobias avala sa salive.

_ Tu... en as déjà vu ?

_ Hum... malheureusement. Ils font partis de la catégorie ''visibles''.

_ Et... ils étaient... dangereux ? Demanda timidement Eliana en tirant sur une de ses rares mèches blondes parmi sa chevelure brune.

_ Oui.

Allen ne voyait pas à quoi cela servirait de cacher ce genre de choses à ces gosses. On ne sait jamais, ils pourraient bien avoir à faire à eux un de ces quatre. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient assez naïf pour se laisser piéger. Surtout par le Comte. … D'ailleurs... Peut-être devait-il les prévenir au sujet du Comte ? Hum... il verrait ça après, pour l'instant, il se devait de leur faire un petit cours.

L'exorciste soupira et s'installa à la table recouverte de manuels, bientôt imité par les autres enfants qui se pressèrent autour de lui. Lavi, un peu plus loin, sourit et mit enfin la main sur un des manuels d'Histoire de la Magie de Sixième année.

« Hé tu peux m'rendre mon bouquin ? L'interpella un élève.

_ Hum ? Fit Lavi en se retournant pour faire face à une table remplie de Serpentard. Ah, ouais désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs. »

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire amusé en fixant Allen, attablé un peu plus loin, avec toute une tripotée de gamins.

_ Mah ~ Moyashi-chan a l'air de s'en sortir.

_ Pourquoi l'appelles-tu comme ça ?

Lavi se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la table remplie de Serpentards et remarqua sans surprise que – parmi quelques septièmes années, se trouvaient également Malfoy, ses deux toutous, plus la fille Parkinson et le garçon Zabini. Mais ce n'était pas lui à qui il avait pris le livre, non, c'était ce sixième année qui semblait s'endormir dessus. C'était d'ailleurs celui qui lui avait posé cette question.

_ Ah, Moyashi-chan ? C'est Yuu-chan qui lui a trouvé ce surnom. Ça signifie ''Pousse de Soja'' en japonais.

_ Yuu-chan ? Ah, le gars qui ressemble à une fille ?

Suite à cette phrase, une immense aura meurtrière se développa et gela toutes les personnes présentes – hormis le petit groupe Poufsouffle/Serdaigle dirigé par Allen, qui semblait pendu aux lèvres de l'exorciste_, et Lavi recula, légèrement effrayé.

_ O-oh problème.

.

.

« Mais vous savez. Tant que vous êtes ici, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Et puis, si jamais les démons parvenaient à passer outre les barrières de cette école et bien, sachez que si les démons existent, ils existent aussi des personnes appelées ''exorcistes'', chargées de s'occuper de ces démons. Elles... libèrent leurs âmes. »

C'était une belle conclusion en somme, et les enfants semblaient dans un état second. Certains réfléchissaient intensément, d'autres semblaient rêveurs, ou encore pensif.

Entre temps, Tobias s'était excusé auprès d'Eliana pour l'avoir accusé à tort mais, en contrepartie, il ne semblait pas décidé à laisser Allen. En effet, le jeune redhead ( _aux cheveux __naturellement __rouges il le certifiait_ ) était resté à côté de l'albinos pendant ses explications puis avait simplement décidé de le suivre comme son ombre, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'exorciste. Il avait même eu le courage d'approcher ''**Celui-qui-émettait-une-aura-meurtrière-à-faire-déguerpir-ces-Mangemors-de-pacotille**'' lorsqu'Allen était venu saluer son coéquipier. Et '' l'asocial '' n'avait rien dit ! Bon... il avait un peu grogné au début, mais s'était vite calmé cependant. Puis le garçon aux longs cheveux s'était éloigné vers l'autre transfert aux cheveux roux, qui discutait joyeusement avec des Serpentards.

.

.

« Je peux savoir, Qui. A. Dit. Ça ? »

Il n'y eut dans un premier temps, aucune réponse, puis d'un seul coup, tous – oui, même Lavi, qui, quoiqu'on en dise avait tout de même un instinct de conservation_, pointèrent du doigt un élève de Septième année.

_ C'est lui ! S'écrièrent-ils, tandis que le concerné avalait difficilement sa salive.

_ Euh je - … Hn ! Et alors ? Se reprit-il. J'ai juste fait remarquer que tu avais de longs cheveux.

Kanda émit un ''Tch'' très audible et qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il prévoyait de faire lorsque Lavi posa une main sur l'épaule du kendoka.

_ Mah ~ Yuu-chan, tu ne dois pas blesser les élèves.

L'aura meurtrière doubla d'intensité.

_ Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Par mon prénom. Jura l'épéiste en posant une mais sur sa hanche, là où était dissimulée Mugen, son katana, camouflé à l'intérieur de sa tenue d'exorciste ( il avait été obligé par Lenalee afin de ne pas effrayer les élèves, qui, pour l'instant, ignoraient leur statu d'exorciste ).

_ Mah mah ~ réglons cette affaire ailleurs. Je vais chercher Moyashi-chan, je suis sûr qu'il est impatient de se mesurer à toi. Lenalee aussi.

.

Allen fut en effet de la partie, mais avec un invité très ina... très attendu. Le jeune Tobias, armé d'un manuel de sortilèges, était venu avec le bel adolescent aux cheveux blancs et s'était assis dans un coin d'une salle d'entraînement dont il ignorait l'existence.

Il avait alors assisté à un combat à mains nues et en était ressorti rêveur, se demandant si lui aussi pourrait acquérir un jour une telle force.

Lorsqu'Allen et Kanda ressortirent de la Salle d'Entraînement, suivis de Lavi, qui était resté neutre durant leur affrontement, chacun arborait des bleus ou autres sur leur corps, et des égratignures au niveau du visage.

.

Au dîner, lorsque ces deux-là apparurent, il fut évident pour les élèves qu'ils s'étaient battus. Cependant, imaginer Allen perdre son sang-froid était assez difficile et les questions fusèrent dès qu'ils furent installés. À la table des Poufsouffle, ce fut Tobias qui – bizarrement s'était assis à cette table alors qu'il appartenait aux Serdaigles_, se chargea de répondre, sans vraiment dévoiler quoique ce soit. Il en vint juste à la conclusion que les deux blessés s'étaient entraînés ensemble. Lavi apparut quelques secondes plus tard avec une bosse, et lorsque Eléanore et Kalid lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, il leur répondit simplement qu'il avait un peu trop embêté '' Yuu-chan ''.

.

.

.

Les prochains jours furent très calme et Allen s'appliqua à passer le plus inaperçu possible, mais vint chaque matin déjeuner à la table des Serpentards avec le Prince des Serpents et sa bande ainsi que l'impassible Nott. Allen passa également beaucoup de temps avec ses collègues et amis, cherchant dès qu'ils le pouvaient, la trace d'une quelconque Innocence.

Peut-être n'y en avait-il pas ici ? Après tout, les Akumas pouvaient très bien remplir une mission pour le Comte... cette idée ne rassurait pas vraiment Allen. Et puis, il y avait aussi l'arrivée du Général Cross, qu'il attendait avec... impatience ? Oui, avec impatience, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment.. très long, peut-être pas assez long à son goût, puisqu'il était encore un peu rancunier envers son maître pour toujours partir en l'assommant et en lui léguant toutes ses dettes. Quelle enflure tout de même !

Hum... tout ça pour dire que la semaine suivante fut très calme, en cours de Divination, Allen et Lavi se firent tout petit, allant même jusqu'à se cacher derrière Malfoy et sa bande.

.

.

Ce fut le vendredi suivant, à l'heure du déjeuner. Allen avait disparu subitement un quart d'heure plus tôt alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la Grande Salle_, après être passé de sa couleur habituelle à un blanc maladif. Quand ses camarades avaient demandé aux trois autres transferts ce qui lui arrivait, Lavi avait simplement haussé les épaules avec un sourire crispé aux lèvres, Lenalee avait souri d'un air penaud avant de détourner le regard et Kanda avait émis un '' Tch '' sonore, avant de les quitter à son tour. Tout le monde était présent dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde hormis Allen. Lenalee et Kanda, assis à la table des Gryffondors, refusaient de répondre aux questions. Lavi était avec les siens.

Enfin, au bout de cinq minutes, Dumbledore arriva et fit une annonce aux élèves après quoi, les Grandes Doubles Portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau... Sur Allen.

Ce dernier arborait un teint blafard et un sourire peu assuré.

Malfoy, de sa place à l'opposé du blandin, le vit déglutir et se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Allen commença alors à marcher en direction de la table des professeurs, lentement, très lentement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un étranger ne le rattrape.

Un murmure parcourut la salle.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_ Sûrement le professeur dont avait parlé Dumbledore.

_ On dirait qu'Allen veut mettre de la distance. Remarqua Fred, amusé.

Lenalee acquiesça et vit Allen le dépasser, étrangement mal-à-l'aise.

L'étranger était grand, bien plus grand et massif que le transféré qui marchait à ses côtés. Il portait également un chapeau qui recouvrait ses yeux mais dévoilait une grande cicatrice et de longs cheveux roux, tirant sur le rouge.

Son visage – du moins ce qu'on en voyait_, donnait un bon aperçu de sa personne et paraissait séduisant bien que renfrogné, puis un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de l'inconnu et il rattrapa l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

« Allen, tu n'aurais pas grandi depuis la dernière fois ? chuchota Cross.

_ C'est possible. Répondit Allen, totalement désintéressé.

Sa mâchoire serrée était la seule preuve de l'inconfort dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était simple soit son maître était sadique et lâche, soit il était sadique, et pervers. Dans tous les cas il se montrait sadique.

Les élèves qui les voyaient passer pouvaient dire que les deux hommes parlaient, et qu'Allen semblait irrité, mais aucun ne parvint à écouter leur conversation.

« Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, Master ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie comme nous l'a informé le directeur ?

_ Hmph... plus tard. »

Allen renifla mais n'insista pas, avec toutes ses oreilles indiscrètes, mieux valait attendre.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant Albus Dumbledore, qui les attendait devant la table des professeurs. Allen s'arrêta à quelques pas du vieil homme à la barbe véritablement longue et posa sa main droite au niveau de son cœur avant de s'incliner platement devant le vieux sorcier. Il se redressa ensuite, inclina la tête vers Cross en guise de salutation et commença à partir pendant que le directeur et son ancien ( ou actuel tout dépendait du point de vue ) maître se serraient la main et échangeaient des banalités.

« Stupide Disciple. »

La '' phrase '' résonna dans la Grande Salle en plusieurs écho.

Allen soupira et s'arrêta à quelques pas de sa table, où tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, et sur le bel étranger d'une trentaine d'années. Le jeune exorciste se retourna lentement vers lui, et personne ne manqua la nuance désespérée dans le regard du garçon.

_ Oui, _Master_ ?

' Master !? ' Fut la pensée commune de tous les élèves. Pourquoi Allen appelait-il cet homme ''Maître'' !? Il n'était pas... son esclave ou... quelque chose comme ça ?

Allen comprit en échangeant un regard avec son maître, ce que celui-ci lui voulait et, soupirant d'un air ennuyé, lui répondit, blasé :

« Master, les mineurs ne peuvent pas acheter de l'alcool. C'est comme ça même dans le monde sorcier, vous devriez le savoir ? Par ailleurs, il aurait fallu attendre la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. »

Malfoy, qui suivait silencieusement l'échange, au même titre que ses compagnons de table, décida d'embêter un peu son camarade de Gryffondor. Juste parce qu'il était à Gryffondor.

_ Mais Allen, la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'est demain.

Allen lui lança un regard noir qui – comprenons-nous bien_, ressemblait d'avantage à une moue boudeuse.

_ T'as entendu, _Stupide apprenti_ ? Demain.

Allen soupira de désespoir.

_ Oui... Master.

Puis les deux partirent chacun à leur table, au grand soulagement d'Allen qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

« Bien. Commença Dumbledore. Je vous demande d'accueillir Marian Cross, il vient de la même école que vos quatre camarades et enseignera un tout nouveau cours qui sera mis à l'essai cette année et qui n'était auparavant offert qu'aux élèves de la _Congrégation de l'Ombre_. »

Toute l'école applaudit à cette annonce, puis des mains se levèrent.

_ Quelle est ce nouveau cours, professeur ? Demandèrent en choeur Hermione et un sixième année de Serdaigle.

Le professeur Dumbledore échangea un sourire malicieux avec le nouveau professeur.

_ C'est une surprise. Le premier cours sera dispensé aux Septièmes années de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Aussitôt, les yeux des jumeaux Weasley se mirent à pétiller.

.

« On dirait qu'on est chanceux ! S'exclama soudainement George, au milieu du repas.

_ Tout dépend du point de vue.. marmonna Allen en fixant son plat de pâtes, intouché, attirant l'attention des autres sur lui.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? L'interrogea Fred Weasley.

_ Allen, tu devrais manger un peu plus. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

_ Parce que mon Maître est sadique. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Ginny posa la question :

« Allen, pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est ton maître ? Tu es... son esclave ? »

Allen s'étouffa avec le jus de citrouille qu'il avait porté à ses lèvres et plongea dans le regard de la dernière enfant de la Fratrie Weasley, puis sur les autres élèves alors que Kanda grognait.

_ Esclave ? … je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle... grommela-t-il. Non, Master c'est... mon ancien mentor.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse poser une autre question, une voix retentit derrière le blandin.

_ Actuel je dirai.

… Et Allen frissonna lorsque le souffle de son maître mourut contre son oreille... et qu'une enveloppe tomba devant son assiette.

Allen fit les gros yeux tandis que Cross se dirigeait vers les Grandes Doubles Portes pour quitter la Grande Salle.

_ Je vous prie de m'excuser. Fit Allen en se levant, après s'être essuyé la bouche.

Il rejoignit son ancien maître au pas de course alors qu'il ne restait à ce dernier plus qu'une quinzaine de mètres avant de quitter la Salle.

_ Master, je ne suis plus votre élève, vous ne pouvez plus me faire chanter pour que je paie vos dettes.

Et les deux hommes quittèrent la salle sous les cris d'indignation de Minerva McGonagall qui n'agréait en aucune façon qu'un homme comme Cross ( qui se comportait ainsi avec le gentil garçon Walker ) enseigne à des élèves.

.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les Cinquièmes années de Gryffondor retrouvèrent Allen dans la Salle Commune. Celui-ci lisait tranquillement un gros volume qu'il avait déniché à la bibliothèque. Dean et Seamus se précipitèrent sur lui, bientôt suivis par quelques inconnus de cinquième et sixième année ainsi que le Trio d'Or puis les jumeaux Weasley et le reste de l'équipe de Quiditch voilà qui faisait du monde !

« Allen !

_ Allen ! Qui c'est ce type !? 'Fin j'veux dire, je sais qui sait mais... quel genre de type c'est ! »

Ce genre de question revint à plusieurs reprises, sans pour autant laisser à l'exorciste le temps de répondre. À sa grande – hum pas tant que ça_, surprise, ce fut Hermione qui remporta le prix du C'est-moi-qui-ai-posé-le-plus-de-question-sans-reprendre-une-seule-fois-mon-souffle. Littéralement. Tant et si bien qu'Allen finit par fermer les yeux en attendant que la marrée passe au grand amusement de Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet.

Quand enfin, le flot de questions s'apaisa, Allen rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que tous le fixaient en attendant une réponse.

_ Alors ?

La question venait d'Hermione.

Allen soupira discrètement.

_ Si vous ne me laissez pas le temps de répondre, je ne pourrais pas le faire.

Mais alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour poser une énième question, Allen leva la main pour la faire taire.

_ J'ai déjà répondu à vos questions ce midi, non ? Cross Marian est mon ancien maître. Il m'a recueilli dans les rues d'Angleterre il y a un peu moins de quatre ans. Commença Allen. Autant c'est un homme à femme, autant c'est un tyran. Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle en repensant à toutes ces fois où, étant enfant, il avait dû fuir des hommes faisant trois fois sa taille et son poids.

Un sourire douloureux passa sur ses lèvres et une ombre vint voiler les traits fin de son visage alors qu'il repensait à son défunt ami, Narein. Ce jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré en Inde et avec qui il s'était de suite entendu. Son meilleur ami... son meilleur ami qui avait rappelé sa défunte grande sœur, décédée quelques semaines plus tôt. Allen savait que le garçon n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir avant que l'âme emprisonnée ne le tue. C'était une histoire triste. Une histoire... tellement triste. C'était son premier ''combat'' contre un Akuma. Quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule. C'est ce qu'il se dit lorsqu'il se sentit secoué de part en part. Le jeune exorciste leva les yeux pour voir les jumeaux Weasley le secouer avec appréhension, comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit encore en vie.

_ Allen.. ? Commença George.

_ Ça va ? Poursuivit son frère.

Le garçon se gratta la nuque pour se délier du frisson glacé qui l'avait parcouru en songeant à toutes les âmes qu'il n'avait pu sauver et hocha lentement la tête.

_ Il est si horrible que ça pour que tu tires cette tête ? L'interrogea Seamus, mi amusé, mi terrorisé.

Allen secoua la tête, provoquant le soulagement des Gryffondors présents.

_ Je pensais à autre chose, désolé. Il n'est pas si terrible que... quoique...

Ce dernier mot sema le doute parmi les élèves qui fixèrent le blandin, effrayés.

_ Enfin, avec moi il l'était. Peut-être que c'était moi le problème. Enchaîna le jeune exorciste en posant son menton sur ses mains, faisant mine de réfléchir puis pâlit.

« Je vais mourir. »

.

Sans attendre les réactions des autres, il bondit et quitta précipitamment la salle commune des Gryffons pour se mettre à la recherche de son maître.

.

.

Kanda patrouillait dans les couloirs, se fichant de paraître suspect ou non. Le seul élément ennuyeux de l'histoire était cette détestable femme persistante qui le suivait depuis qu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle après le déjeuner. D'ailleurs, depuis quand était-elle là ? Ne devait-elle pas se trouver au Ministère de la Magie ou il ne savait quoi encore ?

Tch... gênant.

Au détour d'un couloir, le kendoka s'arrêta brusquement, et l'ombre qui le suivait manqua de le heurter.

« Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? » l'interrogea Kanda, sans se retourner.

Kanda perçut le tressaillement du coin de l'oeil et un léger sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

_ Je ne vous suivais pas du tout voyons. Nous prenons juste la même direction. Énonça la voix doucereuse.

_ Depuis un quart d'heure ? Rétorqua Kanda, sarcastique. J'ai déjà fait trois fois le tour du château. Je doute que vous ne fassiez que prendre la même route.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit sa route, ignorant le gonflement de joues du professeur de DCFM, ni les grands sourires aux lèvres des autres élèves qui se trouvaient dans les parages.

Avant de disparaître totalement du couloir, il entendit Ombrage hurler aux autres élèves de disparaître et un sourire sardonique éclaira son visage.

.

.

« Lavi, que fais-tu ? » l'interrogea Eléanor qui arrivait avec Kalid, une expression confuse sur le visage.

Lavi, à trois quart penché sur une fenêtre dans un couloir abandonné près de la bibliothèque sursauta violemment et se redressa vivement, manquant de tomber dans le vide dans le mouvement.

_ Vous m'avez fait peur ! J'ai cru que c'était Ombrage.

Eléanor esquissa un sourire moqueur.

_ Elle te fait peur à ce point-là cette prof ?

Lavi se tint une côte en esquissant une grimace de douleur.

_ Non, mais elle a viré tous les élèves qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs.

_ On ne l'a pas vu. Peu importe. Plus important, tu viens à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard samedi ?

_ Après-demain ? C'est où ? Demanda Lavi, soudain très intéressé.

Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'ils étaient là et aucune sortie n'avait été prévu depuis la rentrée alors autant en profiter autant qu'ils le pouvaient, non ?

_ Pré-au-Lard. C'est un petit village sorcier à proximité de Poudlard. On peut s'y rendre à pied, c'est vraiment pas loin. En plus, c'est un endroit très prisé par les sorciers et les boutiques sont vraiment pas mal. On pourra aussi aller boire un coup aux trois balais. Expliqua la seule fille du Trio de Serdaigles. Il faudrait aussi que je rachète des rouleaux de parchemins, je n'en ai plus assez pour faire le devoir lunaire en Astronomie et les trente pouces de parchemins en Métamorphose. Il me faut aussi une nouvelle plume, l'ancienne a rendue l'âme. Oh et puis tu verras, le magasin _Zonko_ est super. Mais il faut absolument que je passe chez _Fleury &amp; Bott_. Il y a un nouveau livre sur le secret des Runes que je veux absolument lire et -

_ Je vois que tu es très enjouée à l'idée d'y aller. La coupa le rouquin, amusée par le comportement de la jeune femme. Je viendrais avec vous. Accepta-t-il en s'adossant à la ''fenêtre'' ( _qui pour ma part ressemblait plus à un trou dans un mur/pas de vitre_ ) du couloir.

_ Ah ! Mais il te faut l'autorisation signée de tes parents.

_ Mes parents ?

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de l'exorciste, mais les deux jeunes gens – s'échangeant un regard à cet instant_, ne le virent pas.

_ Oui, ton responsable légal.

_ Ah ! Ouais. Et – et si on ne peut pas le voir avant la sortie ?

_ Envoie-lui un hibou. Répondit Kalid, comme si c'était une évidence.

La sueur chuta sur le front du seul exorciste présent. Comme si c'était aussi simple. Mais... attendez... !

Sans prévenir, Lavi bondit pour se précipiter dans le bureau du directeur, faisant sursauter ses deux camarades, mais perdit son équilibre et passa à travers la ''fenêtre''.

Kalid et Eléanor restèrent figés une dizaine de secondes avant de se précipiter à la fenêtre pour voir le ami accroupi. Lavi, durant sa chute du premier étage – qui était tout de même assez haut_, avait tout d'abord pensé à utiliser son Innocence, mais avait finalement renoncé, il serait difficile d'expliquer à ses amis la présence de son marteau. Le rouquin termina sa chute sur l'herbe verte qui tapissait une partie de la cour en atterrissant sur ses quatre pattes... pardon, ses deux pieds et ses deux mains. ' Ouf, j'ai bien fait d'atterrir sur l'herbe, je n'imagine pas ce qu'il se serait passé si j'étais tombé sur les dalles, et pas sur mes pieds. Gloups '. Lavi s'autorisa un sourire satisfait en voyant des bouches s'ouvrir, signe qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir décidé de profiter du soleil en plein air... bon d'accord, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu dans un premier temps.

« Lavi !

_ Est-ce que ça va !? »

Lavi leva les yeux pour voir deux camarades de maisons le fixer, les yeux écarquillés. Il esquissa un sourire.

_ Ouais ouais ne vous en faîtes pas. J'ai bien atterri. Je dois aller faire un truc, on se voit plus tard ?

Sans attendre de réponse, l'exorciste fila à l'intérieur du château.

.

.

« Master, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? »

Le général Cross soupira bruyamment, son stupide apprenti ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, c'était certain. Voilà un quart d'heure que son élève était entré dans les appartements privés de son mentor et le plus jeune avait fini par perdre patience au bout de douze minutes de silence.

« Les dossiers du Central montrent qu'il y a eu de récentes activités du Comte dans la communauté _wizard ( ne m'en voulez pas d'utilisez quelques mots anglais, j'aime ce mot )_. et ces informations mentionnent également la présence d'Akuma de Niveau 4.

_ Ni – Niveau 4 !? Vous – vous êtes sérieux ?

_ Tout à fait. Ça ne peut qu'être un signe. Le Comte prépare quelque chose. Le Grand Superviseur m'a envoyé ici avec l'accord de Central. »

Allen garda le silence quelques secondes, le temps de digérer l'info. Fallait s'en douter. Le Comte n'allait certainement pas s'en tenir au monde des sans-pouvoirs ou ''moldus'' comme aimaient le dire les sorciers d'ici. _Putain_. Allen soupira, lui aussi bruyamment avant de se retourner pour faire face au général, une expression très sérieuse étirant ses traits, les vieillissant un peu.

« Je vais en parler aux autres. Il va falloir augmenter le nombre de patrouilles et rester constamment sur ses gardes. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que cela fait quelques semaines déjà que nous sommes là et nous n'avons encore eu affaire à aucun Akuma. Remarqua Allen. Je me demande ce que prépare le Comte. » Rajouta-t-il plus bas.

Pour une fois, Cross ne trouva rien à rajouter et se contenta donc de grogner un ''Stupide Disciple'' avant de tenter quelques attouchement sur le pur et chaste Allen Walker qui se débattit faiblement, sachant très bien que s'il tenait à la vie, il ferait mieux de le laisser faire. Après tout, c'est pas non plus comme s'il allait _le baiser_, non ? Finalement, après quelques attouchements parfaitement déplacés, le général finit par mettre son élève à la porte à coup _de coups_ _de pied au cul_.

« Master. » geignit Allen.

Et si Cross l'entendit, il n'en fit rien et se réinstalla sur son confortable fauteuil rouge.

.

? : Hiiiiiiiieee !

NdA : Quoi ?

? : Tu – tu – tu as fait **ça** à ce garçon ?

NdA : Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je te le fasse subir ? Ces attouchements, ces douces caresses - sur ton corps tendu_, procurées par Hibari-sama, Mukuro-nii ou encore Reborn-kun ? Ça me donne de nouvelles idées ça, Tsuna !

? : Concentre-toi plutôt sur tes fictions en cours, Herbivore !

Tsuna : Je – je suis d'accord avec Hibari-san. Tu délaisses déjà ton autre blog déjà bien rempli pour un autre entièrement dédiés aux Crossover et tu veux écrire de nouveaux OS avant de terminer tes fictions en cours !?

NdA : Mouh ~ Vous êtes si cruel avec moi.

? : Kufufu ~

NdA : … si c'était pour dire ça autant ne rien faire, Mukuro.

.

Bon, c'était un petit délire entre moi et les perso ( légèrement ) OOC de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_.

.

.

**_._**

**Jour : Mercredi après-midi + SOIR**


	6. Chapter 6

_**NdA :** Bonsoir à tous ( ou bonjour tout dépend du point de vue ). Si je poste ce soir c'est tout d'abord parce que je n'ai pas encore imposé de rythme de parution et ensuite, parce que je serais à Londres de lundi à vendredi donc je ne pourrais pas poster avant samedi... ou vendredi soir mais je serais sans doute trop crevée pour ça. Je vais peut-être poster l'autre le chapitre 7 en même temps pour ne pas me sentir trop coupable vu comment se termine le chapitre. Bref, bonne lecture et merci aux lectrices/eurs :) _

_._

_**Manga281 : **_

_Oui, tu viens de m'y faire penser, j'y reviendrais vers le chapitre 10 je pense ( je sèche un peu à ce chapitre là, c'est une bonne chose que tu en ai parlé. Mah, il faut avouer que Tim ressemble vraiment à un vif d'or, j'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu ses rangées de dents ! _

_._

_**Claes-kun :** _

_Oh non ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as parlé de pédophilie, non. Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que je n'écrirai probablement pas de lemon entre ces deux-là en raison de l'âge de Tobias que – je trouve, un peu jeune pour avoir des rapports sexuels. Après ce n'est que mon avis et y aura sûrement quelques petites caresses – peut-être, mais pas de lemon. Du moins, pas entre ces deux-là._

**Chapter 06 : Pré-au-Lard**

**ou **

**La sortie tourne au Fiasco **

_**Précédémment :**_

**.**

_« Je vais en parler aux autres. Il va falloir augmenter le nombre de patrouilles et rester constamment sur ses gardes. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que cela fait quelques semaines déjà que nous sommes là et nous n'avons encore eu affaire à aucun Akuma. Remarqua Allen. Je me demande ce que prépare le Comte. » Rajouta-t-il plus bas. _

_Pour une fois, Cross ne trouva rien à rajouter et se contenta donc de grogner un ''Stupide Disciple'' avant de tenter quelques attouchements sur le pur et chaste Allen Walker qui se débattit faiblement, sachant très bien que s'il tenait à la vie, il ferait mieux de le laisser faire. Après tout, c'est pas non plus comme s'il allait le baiser, non ? Finalement, après quelques attouchements parfaitement déplacés, le général finit par mettre son élève à la por__te à coup de coups de pied au cul. _

_« Master. » geignit Allen. _

_Et si Cross l'entendit, il n'en fit rien et se réinstalla sur son confortable fauteuil rouge. _

.

( Elipse du jeudi et Vendredi ) Samedi :

.

**L**es deux jours suivant le mercredi passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Tous étaient préoccupés et excités à l'idée de sortir enfin des barrières protectrices du château pour partir à l'av -... bon ok, les élèves étaient juste impatients à l'idée de se rendre pour la première fois de l'année au petit village très connu qu'était Pré-au-Lard. Allen était un peu préoccupé par cette sortie. Leur contrat impliquait de protéger Poudlard. Poudlard était une école. Certains élèves n'avaient pas l'autorisation ou ne voulaient tout simplement pas bouger. Ils étaient rares, mais il y en avait tout de même une petite dizaine en comptant les malades et blessés qui ne pouvaient se déplacer en dehors du château ( certains même ne pouvaient quitter l'infirmerie sous peine de remontrances de la sévère ). Donc la question était de savoir si les quatre exorcistes iraient tous les quatre ou non à Pré-au-Lard. Question qui fut rapidement réglée lorsque Cross vint les trouver le vendredi soir pour leur dire qu'ils avaient l'autorisation et la demande du directeur de l'école, de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard afin de surveiller les élèves. Allen en était tout à fait enchanté. Bien qu'il adore ce château, cela lui pesait de ne pas avoir plus de liberté ( quoiqu'il n'en avait pas franchement à la Congrégation ) et de ne pas voir d'autres paysages. Cette sortie serait l'occasion de voir un nouvel horizon.

Il en était certain. Il savait bien que ça serait compliqué de garder un œil sur tous les élèves puisque certains auraient la mauvaise idée de se faufiler dans un coin isolé. Allen s'était mis d'accord avec ses coéquipiers pour surveiller principalement Malfoy et sa bande ( en comptant Nott dans le tas, bien que celui-ci étant le plus mature, avait moins de risque de se retrouver impliqué ), les jumeaux Weasley, si ceux-ci se détachaient du groupe Potter-Weasley-Granger-Londubat-Finnigan-Thomas-Lovegood et autres. Il avait aussi comme projet d'accompagner Tobias et ses petits camarades qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt et pour qui il s'était pris d'affection. Allen ne tenait pas à ce qu'il leur arrive malheur, pas plus qu'aux autres élèves mais il laissait la surveillance des autres à ses meilleurs amis, lui tenait à surveiller personnellement ces trois groupes de personnes. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour vivre ce genre de frayeur et continuer à vivre normalement après le traumatisme d'une attaque d'Akuma.

.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Allen quitta son lit ce samedi matin-là puis se lava, s'habilla et enfin quitta la Salle Commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, d'un pas mal assuré, effrayé à l'idée de se perdre dans cette grande bâtisse. Quand il gagna enfin la Grande Salle, peu d'élèves étaient présents, la plupart devaient encore dormir, profitant d'une grasse matinée bien méritée. Même Nott, Malfoy et sa bande n'étaient pas encore là. Cela ne le découragea pourtant pas puisqu'il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et s'installa à cette dernière, se servant quelques plats copieux qui le rassasieraient suffisamment et pour un temps assez long. Après avoir mangé avec un appétit vorace, l'albinos attendit patiemment qu'une de ses connaissances se décide à montrer le bout de son nez, et cela ne tarda pas. Le deuxième année de Serdaigle, répondant au nom de Tobias vint bientôt le trouver et s'assit d'une démarche hésitante à la table des Serpents sous le regard noir des quelques septièmes années de Serdaigle.

Pour toute réponse, Allen leur adressa un grand sourire innocent, aveuglant momentanément les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle.

« Bien dormi ? L'interrogea Tobias en baillant et se frottant les yeux, d'un air encore endormi.

_ Pas trop mal. Répondit Allen en reposant sa tasse de thé. Et toi ?

_ Hmph.. pas top, Giuseppe et McFly n'ont pas arrêté de parler filles avant au moins trois heures du matin. »

Allen s'esclaffa puis attrapa un croissant qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche ainsi qu'un pain au chocolat qui disparut lui aussi une seconde plus tard.

« Encore en train de manger. » fit une voix familière, taquine.

Allen et Tobias se retournèrent pour faire face à Drago Malfoy accompagné de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et – plus si étonnamment que ça_, Théodore Nott, le beau Théodore Nott (_NdA : Bon ok, ça c'est l'auteur qui le dit !_). L'exorciste sentit son camarade en deuxième année se tendre et se tasser sur lui-même dans l'espoir de disparaître, mais cela ne fonctionna pas puisque Malfoy perçut son mouvement et tourna son regard sombre vers lui. Un léger sourire moqueur vint décorer ses fines lèvres roses et il se permit une remarque :

« Tu compte faire asseoir toutes les maisons à notre table Walker ? »

Tiens, depuis quand l'appelait-il par son nom de famille ? Fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit du jeune exorciste. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne ( ça date de quelques semaines –' ) Malfoy l'avait toujours appelé par son prénom. Bon ok, lui en revanche avait très souvent appelé le blond par son nom de famille, mais c'était un réflexe !

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Allen, ce qui lui valut un soupir de l'Héritier Malfoy.

_ Ce que tu veux, mais surtout pas ces Poufsouffles !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as contre eux ?

Draco ne répondit pas, au contraire, il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et poursuivit sa tirade :

« Et surtout. Jamais, au Grand Jamais, tu ne ramèneras un Gryffondor à cette table. »

La sueur chuta du front de l'albinos. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ?

_ Drago... Je suis un Gryffondor.

Il y eut un petit blanc. Ridiculement petit. Mais un blanc quand même. Puis...

_ À moitié. Rétorqua Malfoy.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Allen en haussant un sourcil, incertain.

_ Tu avais dans un premier temps été réparti à Serpentard.

_ Ce n'était pas moi. Répondit simplement Allen, conscient de l'existence de quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là, quelque part en lui.

Ce fut au tour de Malfoy de hausser un sourcil, mais Allen secoua la tête et se leva, prétextant préférer attendre dehors et lança un '' Trop compliqué '' avant de s'éclipser, rapidement suivit de Tobias, qui, mal-à-l'aise, s'excusa auprès de ses aînés de Serpentard avant de partir précipitamment à la recherche du blandin.

.

Tobias retrouva Allen quelques minutes plus tard, debout dans la cour de l'école, occupé à regarder au loin avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Allen ? »

Allen ne sursauta pas, comme s'il avait déjà perçu sa présence et se retourna lentement vers le jeune adolescent aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci le fixait avec un mélange d'amour ( fraternel ), de curiosité et d'appréhension.

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi à Pré-au-Lard ?

Un doux sourire vint s'échouer sur les lèvres de l'exorciste qui hocha la tête.

_ Je pensais te le demander.

_ C'est vrai ?

Les yeux du garçon brillaient d'enthousiasme et d'espoir, ce qui amusa le plus âgé, qui sourit doucement.

_ Bien sûr.

Tobias, heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps, sautilla jusqu'à lui, déclenchant le rire léger et cristallin de l'albinos. Ce qui devait arriver arriva quelques secondes plus tard, Tobias se prit les pieds dans les racines d'un arbre et trébucha, entraînant involontairement Allen dans sa chute. Biens sûr, les deux adolescents rirent à en perdre le souffle et restèrent un long moment sur les fesses, à tenter vainement de reprendre une respiration régulière qui se faisait de plus en plus rare.

Allen rit à nouveau avant de se redresser et de tendre sa main droite non-gantée au Serdaigle qui la saisit maladroitement, la serrant fortement dans sa petite main fine, comme s'il avait peur qu'il le lâche. Rosissant, Tobias se releva en remerciant son aîné, puis rougit violemment en remarquant sa main, toujours encrée dans celle de l'albinos. Allen n'y fit pas attention et entraîna Tobias à sa suite alors qu'il parcourait les longs dédales de couloirs immensément grands et interminables. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves ici et là et ceux-ci – s'ils remarquèrent leurs mains liées_, ne firent pas trop de remarques, se contentant de chuchoter entre eux, au grand inconfort du plus jeune. Allen lui, ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, trop absorbé dans ses réflexions intérieures. À dire vrai, il était... perdu. Il s'était trompé de couloir à un tournant et n'avait osé le dire au garçon. Finalement, il se retourna brusquement et Tobias se heurta à lui, contre son torse.

« A – Allen ?

_ Désolé.. Tobias. Je crois que je me suis trompé de chemin. »

Tobias esquissa un sourire et fut surpris d'apprendre qu'Allen avait voulu le ramener devant sa Salle Commune pour qu'il récupère les affaires dont il avait besoin avant de partir pour Pré-au-Lard, mais lui indiqua la route, et, bientôt, ils se promenaient dans les couloirs, bavardant joyeusement de sujets futiles entre autres.

Allen fronça les sourcils, lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, près d'un passage menant à la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, il entendit une conversation moqueuse avec, pour sujet principale, le petit Tobias. Alors, il plongea son regard argenté dans les yeux violets foncés du garçon aux cheveux rouges qui inclina la tête sur le côté, dans une moue adorable.

« Je ne suis pas très apprécié dans ma Maison. Ils me trouvent bizarre. Ils disent que je suis un mystère à élucider. »

C'est peut-être ce qui choqua Allen. Tobias avait dit ça d'un ton tellement détaché, comme si ça ne le concernait pas ou peut-être... comme s'il était habitué à ce rejet.

« Pourquoi ? » Fut la question qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'albinos.

À cet instant, les deux adolescents s'étaient arrêtés, et pouvaient encore entendre les moqueries des Serdaigles, de l'autre côté du couloir.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du plus jeune alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le sol.

_ Je suis habitué... à ça.

' J'en étais sûr. ' songea Allen.

_ Les gens m'ont toujours trouvé étrange. Ma couleur de cheveux, qu'ils trouvaient dérangeante. Ils disaient que ça ne pouvaient pas être naturel, et quant ils avaient la preuve que ça n'était pas une coloration, ils me traitaient de démon et interdisaient leurs enfants de m'approcher. Et puis, les enfants prenaient le relais et me traitaient, m'insultaient, me frappaient.

Tobias se tut brusquement il n'avait pas prévu de déballer sa vie privée, c'était sorti tout seul. Il était tellement simple de parler avec Allen.

Un doux sourire l'encouragea à se dévoiler un peu plus.

« Je n'ai pas de parents, alors ça facilitait la tâche à ceux qui voulaient me faire du mal. Ils disaient que ceux qui m'avaient mis au monde m'avaient abandonné parce qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas. »

Allen, emporté par les paroles comme s'il buvait l'eau de la Fontaine de la Vie, ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'ils étaient revenus dans la Cour de l'école, et que Tobias n'avait apparemment plus l'intention de récupérer son sac dans son dortoir.

Mieux, le pré-adolescent lâcha sa main et sortit de la poche de sa veste, sa baguette et murmura une sorte de '' Accio – Sac '' et le sac du garçon vola à toute vitesse pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'expulsa sur plusieurs mètres.

Allen se précipita sur Tobias en étouffant un gloussement. Les garçons ne gloussent pas !

_ Tobias ! Tout va bien ?

Le concerné leva les yeux vers lui et saisit à nouveau la main que lui tendait Allen avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol qu'il trouvait soudainement très intéressant. N'avait-il pas une sensation de déjà vu ?

_ O – oui. Juste... je ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait ce sortilège. Il n'est pas au programme des Deuxièmes Années.

_ Alors pourquoi l'as-tu appris ? L'interrogea Allen, curieux.

Tobias lui adressa un sourire espiègle, qui manqua de faire fondre le jeune exorciste.

_ L'esprit de Serdaigle peut-être ?

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent quelques secondes avant d'exploser (littéralement) de rire. Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles ils luttèrent vainement contre le fou-rire ils finirent par se calmer, essuyant les perles qui s'échappaient du coin de leurs yeux. Allen en apprit plus Tobias : celui-ci n'avait pas réellement d'amis ici, juste des Camarades. De bons camarades certes, mais aucun ami pour qui il donnerait sa vie, et qui donnerait sa vie pour lui. Sa détresse – bien que camouflée sous des couches et des couches de sourires mutins_, atrophièrent le jeune exorciste qui sentit une bouffée d'affection monter en lui. À neuf heures trente, les deux adolescents rejoignirent l'assemblée d'élèves qui attendaient l'accord de McGonagall pour se séparer et partirent chacun de leur côté vers le petit village de Pré-au-Lard.

Les deux garçons se joignirent au groupe de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle qu'Allen avait rencontré plus tôt et dont Tobias faisait ''parti'' – du moins en quelques sortes_, et ensemble, empruntèrent un petit sentier, passant à proximité de la Cabane Hurlante pour rejoindre le village.

.

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination et Allen prenait son rôle très à cœur en faisant très attention à ne pas laisser filer les jeunes sorciers avec qui il était. Ils s'étaient réunis aux Trois Balais et avaient commandé du jus de citrouille, boisson étrange qu'Allen avait appris à apprécié. Cependant, en sortant, Allen sembla se souvenir d'une chose puisque tout son corps se tendit et les enfants le fixèrent étrangement.

« Allen ?

_ Allen, tout va bien ?

_ Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux rentrer ? »

Tobias était bien le plus inquiet de tous, puisqu'il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Allen secoua la tête, se voulant rassurant.

_ Non ce n'est rien. C'est juste que j'avais oublié que je devais acheter de l'alcool pour mon maître.

Les jeunes sorciers le regardèrent, interloqués, avant qu'une certaine Samia ne s'exclame :

« Vous étiez sérieux tous les deux !?

_ Bien sûr. Master est assez... ( Allen chercha désespérément le mot qui conviendrait )spécial.

_ Mais... commença Tobias. Tu as de l'argent ? »

Allen secoua la tête puis pointa du doigt l'enseigne d'une vieille échoppe qui ne leur inspirait rien de très commode.

_ La Tête de Sanglier ? Tu compte vraiment aller là-dedans !? D'ailleurs... qu'est-ce que tu comptes y faire ?

_ Gagner de l'argent. Je suis sûr que même les sorciers jouent au Poker.

_ Tu joues au Pok – là n'est pas la question. Si on nous voit dans ce bar, on va se poser des questions. Et avec le nouveau professeur de DCFM, ce serait mauvais. Retournons aux Trois Balais. J'ai vu quelques personnes jouer aux cartes. Je ne saurai dire si c'était un jeu de poker, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Remarqua Samia, une poufsouffle de la même année que Tobias.

_ Bien. Je vous suis.

Le petit groupe d'élèves retournèrent donc aux Trois Balais et s'installèrent à une table, commandant à nouveau des boissons, où Allen préféra opter pour du jus de groseilles.

Il repéra rapidement une table où des sorciers qui approchaient la quarantaine ( ou la dépassaient pour certains ) jouaient aux cartes et s'en approcha à grands pas, seulement pour se faire stopper à une dizaine de mètres par ses petits camarades.

« Qui y a t-il ?

_ Tu ne penses pas sérieusement y aller !? S'exclama un garçon du même âge que Tobias, à Poufsouffle.

_ Si pourquoi ?

_ Tu vas te faire plumer, et en plus, t'as pas d'argent !

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, je gère. Pour ce qui concerne l'argent je peux toujours miser cette bague. Allen désigna la bague que Narein lui avait donné avant d'être transformé en Akuma ( _NdA : C'est inventé bien sûr_ ) C'est un héritage qui m'est très cher. Et puis... Je ne perd jamais. »

Les jeunes sorciers reculèrent d'un pas en remarquant qu'Allen venait d'entrer en mode ''Black Allen''. Tobias se demandait d'ailleurs depuis quand le jeune exorciste possédait cette.. _faculté_.

Sans en attendre davantage, Allen se dirigea tranquillement vers la table de jeu qui attirait peu d'attention et se posta devant les cinq joueurs.

Allen s'annonça par un timide '' Excusez-moi '' tandis que ses petits camarades le rejoignaient.

Les cinq hommes levèrent les yeux de leurs jeux pour dévisager le nouveau venu.

_ Gamin ?

_ Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

_ T'as de l'argent ?

Allen leur offrit un sourire penaud qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire espiègle à la Tobias en leur montrant sa main droite ornementée d'une bague en argent, incrustée de petites pierres.

_ Non, mais j'ai ceci, elle coûte assez cher.

Les adultes prirent le temps de se consulter les uns les autres tandis que les jeunes sorciers tentaient désespérément de faire revenir Allen sur sa décision.

L'aubergiste des Trois Balais qui passait rapidement par là pour donner des boissons, s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Allen s'installer à la table des joueurs. À ce moment-là, les habitués du bar furent bien plus attentifs à ce qu'il se passait à cette table. Après tout, ces gars-là n'étaient que rarement battus. Ils sauraient bientôt si ce gosse était un génie ou un pauvre garçon désespéré de gagner un peu d'argent.

.

.

« On va boire un verre Forge ? Proposa George, assoiffé.

_ Très bonne idée mon cher Gred. Approuva Fred, collé à son jumeau.

_ Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous. Renchérit Ron.

_ Et bien c'est décidé, allons-y ! » s'exclama Seamus, qui, s'étant réconcilié avec Harry et les autres, traînaient à nouveau avec eux.

Dean hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, Hermione en fit autant, le sourire en plus, Neville en fit de même et bientôt, ils se rendaient aux Trois Balais avec des membres en plus de dernière minutes, Angelina, Alicia et Lee les ayant rejoint en chemin.

À peine eurent-ils franchi la porte que Ron se fit bousculé par un sorcier qui ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser. Ils eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir tant le bar était plein.

« Pourquoi y a t-il autant de monde ? Râla Ron.

_ Il y a toujours du monde, Ron.

_ Oui mais moins quand même. »

Ron aurait bien continué à râler si quelques Serpentards n'étaient pas entrés dans l'échoppe à cet instant et ne s'étaient pas dirigés vers le comptoir, maugréant eux aussi contre la quantité de monde.

_ Bon sang, pourquoi y a t-il autant de monde aujourd'hui ?

_ Calme-toi Malfoy, ne nous claque pas entre les mains. Snape serait capable de nous accuser de ta mort précoce et espérée.

Drago lança un regard noir à Potter qui était juste à côté de lui.

_ Quoi ? C'est la vérité.

Un nouveau regard noir lui répondit, mais Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. À la place, lui et ses amis commandèrent des bierreaubeurre.

_ Pourquoi y a t-il autant de monde ? Pesta Malfoy en cherchant le regard de Blaise qui s'égarait vers la foule ( _le regard hein, pas Blaise _).

Ce fut un des jeunes serveurs qui lui répondit :

« Un gosse a défié les Rois du Poker. »

( ' Et ça se prétend ''Roi du Poker'' ? ' songea Allen à cet instant en fixant son jeu. )

_ Ah ? Fit intelligemment Drago, soudainement intéressé.

Bon, il n'était pas tellement connaisseur niveau poker, mais appréciait les jeux, quand ils étaient bien joués. À côté, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle, avaient cessé de flâner pour s'intéresser aux dires du serveur, et Potter et sa bande – assez nombreuse soit dit-en passant_, tendirent l'oreille.

_ Oui. Et il gagne d'ailleurs. Précisa le propriétaire de l'échoppe, qui passait à ce moment-là.

_ Attendez ! Vous êtes de Poudlard ? S'exclama le jeune serveur ( ' Pas mal ' pensa Pansy en le dévorant du regard. ' Un beau brun viril sans en faire trop ' )

Les élèves des deux maison – Serpentard et Gryffondor_, s'échangèrent des regards interloqués. Bon, d'accord, il y avait une autre école de sorcellerie en Angleterre, mais peu d'élèves de cette école se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard, en raison de la longue distance entre l'école et le petit village de renommée.

_ Oui. Répondirent Fred et George, toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

_ Alors vous devez le connaître, il était avec un groupe d'écoliers de Poudlard.

_ Ah ?

Le serveur reprit la parole quand le propriétaire disparut à l'arrière de l'échoppe.

_ Oui, plutôt beau gosse. Ajouta le jeune homme, se découvrant des préférences homosexuelles ( au grand désarroi de Pansy et Hermione ( et en fait des autres filles du groupe ) qui le trouvaient mignon ).

Mais alors que les jeunes sorciers comptaient lui poser plus de questions, ce dernier fila à une autre table où des vieux sorciers complètement bourrés hurlaient à qui voulaient l'entendre ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Inutile de dire, qu'ils se firent sèchement rabrouer par les joueurs qui - n'appréciant que très moyennement d'être déconcentrés, leur jetèrent un sort d'insonorisation. Potter, Malfoy et leurs bandes entendirent vaguement un '' Carré '' dit d'une voix enfantine, sortir de tout ce brouhaha et décidèrent de s'approcher de la foule pour mettre une identité sur le ''gosse'' qui avait défié ouvertement les '' Roi du Poker '' de l'auberge. Si George, Fred ( qui fut tiré par George ), Angelina, Alicia, Lee et Théodore, n'eurent aucun mal à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule qui s'était amassée autour de la table des joueurs, ce ne fut pas le cas pour tout le monde, et les autres durent jouer des coudes pour les rejoindre, restant figés quand ils découvrirent l'identité du '' génie '' ou encore du nouvel '' As du Poker ''.

« Mah ~ ça ne m'étonne pas de Moyashi-chan. » fit une voix à côté d'eux.

Les élèves sursautèrent en reconnaissant vaguement cette voix et se tournèrent vers Lavi, qui fixait la table avec un mélange d'amusement, d'admiration et de... crainte ?

_ J'espère que ces types ne feront pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer. Je n'aimerais pas rencontrer Black Allen.

_ Black Allen ? L'interrogea Hermione, le nez retroussé.

_ Vous verrez bien. Ça m'étonnerai qu'il reste calme toute l'année. Sourit le rouquin. Surtout maintenant que Cross est ici. Rajouta-t-il, une main sur le menton.

_ Quel est le rapport ? Demanda Harry.

Lavi lui adressa un bref regard indéchiffrable et un sourire espiègle avant de retourner son attention sur la table de jeu.

_ Ah, il va remporter la main. Fit remarquer Lavi en dévisageant l'expression sérieuse d'Allen.

_ Comme le sais-tu ? L'interrogea Blaise.

_ Il a un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Il donne toujours ce sourire quand il s'apprête à donner le coup de maître.

Le ''coup de maître'' comme avait dit Lavi ne tarda pas. Après avoir donné un sourire rayonnant aux participant qui échangèrent un sourire goguenard, Allen disposa ses cartes avec un magnifique sourire empli d'innocence.

« Quinte Flush Royale. »

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, puis le bruit sourd et distinct d'une tête entrant en contact avec la table. Ah ! Un des joueurs venait de perdre connaissance en souhaitant se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il avait mis toute sa paie du mois !

Derrière lui, Allen sentait les expressions impressionnées et ahuries de ses petits camarades et il récupéra rapidement l'argent tout en remerciant les joueurs de leur avoir accordée une '' très belle partie dont il se rappellerait longtemps ''. Il entendit vaguement les applaudissement, encore plongé dans la transe dans laquelle il se plongeait à chaque partie de Poker.

Avec tout l'argent réuni, Allen avait empoché une quarantaine de gallions d'or, ce qui était somme toute, plutôt pas mal, et il se dépêcha d'acheter l'alcool de son maître. Au début, le vendeur ne voulut pas lui vendre, prétextant qu'il était mineur et ne devrait pas boire, mais Allen prit rapidement une expression de chiot battu, livide, bredouillant des '' Mon maître va me tuer. Mon maître va me tuer ! '' et le vendeur eut un éclair de compréhension.

« Ton maître... ce serait pas un certain Cross ? »

Le visage d'Allen se décomposa. Le vendeur eut sa réponse.

S'ensuivit une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles le vendeur s'excusa platement devant Walker et lui souhaita de survivre à ce dur moment, puis l'homme lui donna quelques bouteilles, ''cadeau de la maison'' avait-il dit et Allen, qui avait insisté pour payer, n'eut finalement pas à le faire.

Les gamins qui l'avaient suivi ne surent comment réagir face à cette scène. Ce Cross était-il aussi terrible que ça pour que même le gérant de cette boutique tremble et pleure de terreur ?

Après cette touchante scène émotive, Allen paya quelques friandises aux jeunes sorciers dans la boutique Zonko, puis ils se rendirent dans la rue principale où Malfoy, Potter et leurs bandes l'interpellèrent. Alors qu'ils les rattrapaient, Tobias prit le sac d'alcool des mains d'Allen et le plongea dans un petit sac qui ne grandit pas d'un centimètre !

« Ça sera plus discret. » s'expliqua Tobias, en rangeant le sac dans son sac à dos.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Allen et se hâta de rejoindre les autres sous la demande du blandin.

Le groupe de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles ( une petite dizaine de première, deuxième et même troisième année ) s'étaient éloignés dans un coin plus isolé pour observer de loin la Cabane Hurlante quand une voix les obligea à se retourner vers un petit garçon qui devait avoir, quoi, sept-huit ans.

« Excusez-moi ? »

.

.

« Oui ? »

Allen se retourna pour voir Malfoy, Potter &amp; co. le rejoindre.

_ Qui y a t-il ?

_ Tu – tu es parti d'un seul coup sans nous attendre ! Rouspéta Ron.

Allen haussa un sourcil.

_ Je ne vous ai pas vu et puis, les autres voulaient bouger.

_ Les autres ? L'interrogea Hermione, ne voyant personne avec Allen.

Ron baragouina un ''ouais c'est ça'' mais Allen continua :

« Oui. Tobias, Samia, Eliana et les autres. »

Le regard confus qu'il reçut lui confirma ce qu'il pensait.

_ J'avais oublié que les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle n'étaient pas très populaires. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

La tension monta d'un cran lorsque le sujet de la rivalité des Maisons fut abordé et Blaise décida de changer de sujet.

_ Et sinon, comment as-tu fait pour gagner à chaque fois ?

Lavi, qui arrivait derrière Allen esquissa un sourire ravi.

_ Vous seriez surpris. Lâcha-t-il. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il est très rusé.

Face aux regards perdus, Allen soupira à nouveau et répondit d'un ton égal comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

_ C'est simple je triche.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant qu'un '' QUOI !? '' très synchrone ne retentisse dans la rue bondée. … Et Black Allen réapparut.

« Hé hé hé, la triche pour la survie, y a que ça de vrai. Je ne perdrai pas au Poker, jamais ! »

Malfoy se fit une note mentale d'écouter les conseil de ce Lavi et de ne jamais provoquer Allen avec ses capacités au Poker Black Allen était effrayant.

Soudain, alors que Fred allait ajouter quelque chose, Allen se tendit, et son corps s'arqua alors qu'il plaqua sa main gauche – les doigts légèrement écartés_, sur son œil gauche et qu'il tourna la tête à droite à gauche en murmurant un '' Oh non... ''.

Son œil s'était activé.

Harry, ses amis, et ses ennemis, eurent le temps de repérer entre les doigts de l'albinos, une iris anormalement rouge dans l'oeil anormalement noir. Qu'est-ce que -

« Lavi ! »

Le susnommé devint brusquement sérieux en entendant la voix ferme mais légèrement chevrotante de son collègue et ami.

_ Allen ? … Combien ?

Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne pas s'exprimer plus clairement !?

« Trois...

_ Quel niveau ?

_ T – Trois.

_ Allons-y ! »

Mais alors que les deux exorcistes tournaient le dos aux sorciers, une explosions retentit dans la direction qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre, et brusquement, tout le monde s'affola. Les gens couraient à l'opposé, entraînant les jeunes sorciers, ce qui donna une excuse aux deux exorcistes pour se faufiler hors de leur vue. Le cœur d'Allen battait la chamade, un mauvais pressentiment ? Probablement. Pourquoi le bruit provenait du chemin qu'avait pris ses nouveaux amis !?

Son œil s'activa à nouveau, lui montrant que de nouveaux Akuma s'étaient annoncés à deux autres endroits, dont un à proximité de Lenalee et Kanda. L'exociste maudit indiqua une direction à Lavi et les deux se séparèrent tandis qu'Allen gagnait en vitesse, espérant arriver à temps.

.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Les jeunes sorciers se retournèrent pour apercevoir un jeune garçon.

Samia s'approcha tranquillement du petit enfant et s'accroupit face à lui.

_ Oui ? Tu cherches tes parents.

L'enfant secoua la tête.

_ Que veux-tu alors ? Demanda un Poufsouffle de troisième année.

Là. C'est à ce moment-là, que tout dégénéra.

Le petit sourire timide de l'enfant s'agrandit, se transformant en un sourire de sociopathe qui s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles – ce qui était normalement impossible, et dans ses yeux passa une teinte de folie.

_ Tuer.

Ce mot. Ce simple mot choqua le petit groupe d'élève qui se rassembla, mais Samia resta accroupit à côté du garçon bien que tous, la somment de reculer jusqu'à eux.

Tobias avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

_ Il ne faut pas dire ces choses, même pour rigoler. Ce n'est pas bien. Le réprimanda gentiment Samia, bien que pas confiante du tout face à ce sourire psychotique.

_ Tuer. Répéta l'enfant.

Puis, sans prévenir, sa peau se déchira et un immense monstre en sortit, s'élevant dans les airs.

_ Que – commença Samia, mais elle se fit interrompre par Tobias, qui – dans un bref élan de courage qu'il ne possédait pas en temps normal_, s'élança vers elle et attrapa son bras pour la repousser brusquement en arrière.

Les élèves crièrent lorsque Tobias fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres et les deux seuls élèves de troisièmes années tentèrent plusieurs sorts qui eurent pour unique effet de ricocher contre la masse du monstre, une grosse boule hérissée avec un visage étrange où un pentacle était inscrit sur le... front ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'une partie de... de l'anatomie - va-t-on dire_, du monstre s'illumina. Allait-il tirer ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser faire ! Ça allait tuer Tobias ! Mais que faire ? La panique prenait le dessus, et chaque sortilège que les élèves tentaient ricochaient seulement contre la machine.

Il y eut des cris. Des cris d'effroi. Des cris de peur. Des cris de panique.

Et lorsque la lumière qui illuminait le corps du monstre se fit plus dense, Tobias sentit la mort se rapprocher à une vitesse effrayante. ' Je ne veux pas mourir. ' pensa-t-il alors qu'il reculait, le visage en sang, une douleur lancinante dans le dos, la baguette pointée sur l'étrange créature qui était apparue à la place de l'enfant. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la détonation et les cris de ses camarades, mais au bout de plusieurs secondes où il n'était entourée que d'une fumée épaisse, et qu'il ne sentit aucune douleur autre que celle qu'il ressentait depuis son vol plané, il se décida à rouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, le protégeant, se trouvait un immense bras blanc, inhumain, raccroché à un corps, bien humain, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« A – Allen ! »

Dos à lui, l'exorciste sourit en crachant une germe de sang. L'attaque était anormalement puissante pour un niveau deux. D'ailleurs, il n'avait signalé que des niveaux trois, que se passait-il ?

Toujours dos à son ami, Allen inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Tout va bien, Tobias ?

_ O – Oui.

Allen recula un peu plus pour mieux protéger le garçon aux cheveux rouges et demanda aux autres s'ils allaient bien eux aussi, avant de reporter son attention sur Tobias.

_ Tu peux marcher ?

_ Je... je crois pas.

_ Je vois. Les gars, je vous le laisse sous votre protection. Lança sombrement Allen.

Et avant que les enfants ne puissent protester, il bondit à une hauteur inhumaine, se retrouvant face à face avec l'Akuma auquel il donna un unique coup de griffe avant d'atterrir souplement au sol tandis que la machine explosait, et, sous les yeux ébahis des enfants, l'âme prisonnière se libéra, remerciant Allen de l'avoir libéré tandis que ce dernier posait un genoux à terre, murmurant :

« Reposez en paix. »

**.**

**.**

**Un chapitre écrit en une journée ! **

**Jour : Samedi ← c'est juste un repère pour moi.**

**Bonne journée. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Crossover / Xover**

**Harry Potter &amp; -man**

.

**Chapter 07 :**** Première sortie, première Attaque**

**.**

Désolé pour le léger dénigrement du Trio d'Or au début du chapitre mais des fois Harry, qui pense que la guerre le concerne lui et lui-seul m'énerve !

\+ Description des Akuma by _Wikipédia __&amp; ___, pck je suis nulle en explications !

_**Précédemment :**_

**.**

_« A – Allen ! » _

_Dos à lui, l'exorciste sourit en crachant une germe de sang. L'attaque était anormalement puissante pour un niveau deux. D'ailleurs, il n'avait signalé que des niveaux trois, que se passait-il ? _

_Toujours dos à son ami, Allen inclina la tête sur le côté. _

__ Tout va bien, Tobias ? _

__ O – Oui. _

_Allen recula un peu plus pour mieux protéger le garçon aux cheveux rouges et demanda aux autres s'ils allaient bien eux aussi, avant de reporter son attention sur Tobias. _

__ Tu peux marcher ? _

__ Je... je crois pas. _

__ Je vois. Les gars, je vous le laisse sous votre protection. Lança sombrement Allen. _

_Et avant que les enfants ne puissent protester, il bondit à une hauteur inhumaine, se retrouvant face à face avec l'Akuma auquel il donna un unique coup de griffe avant d'atterrir souplement au sol tandis que la machine explosait, et, sous les yeux ébahis des enfants, l'âme prisonnière se libéra, remerciant Allen de l'avoir libéré tandis que ce dernier posait un genoux à terre, murmurant :_

_« Reposez en paix. »_

**4959 mots **

« Tout le monde va bien ? » les interrogea Allen en se redressant, se retournant vers les élèves, essuyant le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière et de sa lèvre inférieure.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit l'état du redhead, Tobias, puis se précipita sur lui, qui tentait vainement de se redresser. Au loin, on entendait encore des bruits d'explosion.

_ C'est douloureux ?

Tobias secoua vivement la tête pour rassurer Allen mais grimaça de douleur dans le processus.

Allen ne tint pas compte du mensonge, et ébouriffa les doux cheveux rouges indomptables de son ami, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal.

« C'était courageux ce que tu as fait. Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. »

Les enfants semblèrent se réveiller petit à petit, et s'amassèrent autour des deux garçons, vérifiant l'état du redhead, puis du plus âgé, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Samia ne prenne la parole après avoir remercié Tobias et Allen :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_ C'est vrai. C'est apparu comme ça, en déchirant le corps d'un garçon. »

Eliana, la douce Eliana, petite Poufsouffle de première année, se libéra de sa prison de silence.

_ Un démon.

.

.

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient fui Pré-au-Lard dès qu'ils avaient entendu les premières explosions et vu les gens fuir, néanmoins, d'autres s'étaient retrouvés coincés ou emportés en contre-sens. Harry, Drago et les autres n'en faisaient – pour une fois_, pas partie. À vrai dire, le Trio d'Or avait, dans un élan de courage, désiré sauver les pauvres sorciers sujet aux attaques, mais avaient seulement réussi à se faire emporter par la marrée humaine, loin, très loin des attaques et n'avait donc, absolument rien vu mis à part quelques énormes ballons – était-ce réellement des ballons ?_, graviter dans le ciel. Et... à en juger par les tirs monstrueux qu'ils tiraient, ce n'étaient pas de simples ballons. Parmi les possibles victimes, aucun élèves ( autre que le groupe d'Allen ) fort heureusement mais des marchants et des passants, que Lenalee, Lavi et Kanda, protégèrent. Les Akuma de Niveau 3 furent tués après un petit moment de lutte et bientôt, les trois exorcistes retournaient à l'école de Sorcellerie. Lenalee fut la première à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Allen, mais bon, il était encore tôt.

.

« Monte sur mon dos.

_ Que – Quoi ? Bredouilla un Tobias, rougissant.

_ Monte sur mon dos, tu n'es pas en état de marcher.

_ Mais .. Allen, tu es blessé !

_ Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas sérieux. Monte. »

Sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, ses camarades le hissèrent sur le dos de l'exorciste et il les regarda, ébahi, avant de comprendre. Les jambes des quelques garçons présents tremblaient. Ils n'auraient pas pu le porter, qu'importe le poids plume qu'il était.

Allen fut soulagé de ne ressentir aucun changement lorsque Tobias fut sur son dos. Le redhead était vraiment léger. Ils commencèrent à marcher lentement, sans se presser, d'une part à cause des blessures, d'autre part car Allen commençait ses explications et préférait être à l'écart des autres sorciers pour ne pas semer plus de panique.

« Des Akuma.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'était des Akuma. En japonais, ça signifie ''Démons'', mais le nom ''Akuma'' s'est révélé être une ''race'' spécifique de démons. Ceux-ci crées sont par un homme qui se fait appeler le Comte Millénaire ou Adam, 1er apôtre.

_ Donc... ces Akuma sont crées par quelqu'un ?

_ Oui. Le Comte, c'est un peu l'équivalent de votre Lord Voldemort, chez nous. »

Les jeunes sorciers frissonnèrent à l'entente du nom et Allen s'excusa avant de poursuivre à la demande des jeunes sorciers.

« Le Comte Millénaire a plus de 7 000 ans.

_ 7000 ?! Mais c'est impossible c'est – s'écria un garçon.

_ Chut ! Le coupèrent les autres. Continu s'il-te-plaît Allen. »

Allen sourit avant d'enchaîner.

_ I 000 ans, il a voulu détruire la Terre et la race humaine mais le _Cœur de l'Innocence_ l'en a empêché. Ce jour-là fut nommé le Déluge et ce jour-là, le Comte promit de se venger. »

Les jeunes sorciers buvaient littéralement les paroles du jeune exorcistes, et l'incitaient, l'encourageaient à en dévoiler plus.

Tobias, lui, tout en buvant les mots qui s'échappaient des lèvres du plus âgé, écoutait la respiration saccadée de ce dernier et les battements de son cœur, anormalement rapide. Depuis quand était-il capable de ressentir les battements du cœur d'un autre d'ailleurs ? Ce devait être récent, et certainement pas normal. Il pouvait entendre un '' plic '' ou un '' plac '' chaque fois qu'une larme d'Eliana ou de Samia s'écrasait au sol. Il pouvait aussi le sentir, le sang d'Allen, son odeur. Ce goût métallique qui emplissait ses narines et le rendait nauséeux tout en l'enivrant peu à peu.

« Les Akuma sont en quelques sortes des... des âmes déchues qui revêtent le corps d'un mort ( Les jeunes sorciers frissonnèrent. ).

_ Comment sont-ils crées ? L'interrogea Eliana.

_ J'y viens. Le Comte se sert du chagrin d'une personne qui vient de perdre un proche et l'incite à rappeler ce proche à la vie -

_ C'est impossible !

_ Chut !

_ Techniquement.. oui, mais le pouvoir du Comte est hors norme. Je reprends. Il incite la personne a rappeler le défunt proche à la vie, c'est ainsi qu'il crée l'Akuma. L'âme est alors prisonnière et ne peut désobéir aux ordres du Comte et... »

Allen s'interrompit un instant. Il était en train d'effrayer ces enfants... mais il devait les mettre en garde, il n'avait pas le choix.

_ Et ? L'encouragea Tobias, en sentant son hésitation.

Les battements du cœur d'Allen ralentirent, jusqu'à se stabiliser, remarqua Tobias. Il était en train de se calmer.

_ Le Comte ordonne ensuite à l'Akuma de tuer la personne qui l'a rappelé et de prendre possession de son corps. Les Akuma ont une apparence humaine, c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut normalement pas les détecter mais -

_ Mais toi tu les vois. Pourquoi ?

_ Je vous expliquerai plus tard, quand on sera rentré et soigné. Ils peuvent prendre forme humaine grâce à l'enveloppe charnelle dont ils ont pris possession mais peuvent également revêtir leur véritable forme durant les combat. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Après, il y a différents niveaux d'Akuma.

_ Différents niveau ? L'interrogea Samia.

_ Oui. Celui que vous avez vu était un niveau 1. Assez facile à battre. Les niveaux 2 ont une apparence et un pouvoir propre à eux-même et développent des sentiments tels que la joie et la colère contrairement aux niveaux 1 qui en sont incapables. Les niveaux 3 sont bien plus forts et différents des deux niveaux inférieurs. Leurs pouvoirs sont complètement différents et sont bien plus difficile à tuer d'autant plus qu'ils peuvent tuer d'autres Akuma contrairement aux autres niveaux.

_ Il n'y a que trois niveaux ? Demanda finalement Tobias après un petit silence, redoutant la réponse qui ne tarda pas à confirmer ses doutes.

_ Malheureusement non. Il y a les Niveau 4. Eux sont pratiquement indestructibles. Ils prennent la forme d'un énorme fœtus mais sont extrêmement dangereux et les dégâts provoqués par leurs attaques sont inimaginables.

_ Tu en as déjà vu ? L'interrogea Eliana, d'une petite voix.

_ Une fois. Et toute la Congrégation s'est mobilisée pour le tuer. Les niveaux 4 sont de vraies machines de guerre assoiffées de sang, elles sont terrifiantes.

Le souffle d'Allen se fit de nouveau court et rapide, songea Tobias, comme s'il essayait de chasser de mauvais souvenirs. Tobias passa ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé dans un geste de réconfort. Cela marcha assez bien. Son souffle se stabilisa. Mais une seconde plus tard, Allen se raidissait, s'arrêtant au milieu du sentier et les jeunes sorciers qui l'avaient dépassé de peu virent l'oeil gauche de l'exorciste s'activer.

Il eut à peine le temps de hurler un '' À terre ! '' qu'une explosion les frôla de peu et les propulsa dans un buisson à proximité. Allen vérifia rapidement que le compte était bon et que Tobias n'avait pas de nouvelles blessures avant de leur ordonner de rester cacher et de ne pas bouger à moins d'y être obligé et bondit hors des buissons. Il se retrouva face à un niveau 3 dont il aurait aimé se passer et essaya de positiver ' Au moins ce n'est pas un Niveau 4, j'aurai pas été mal avec ça. '. Se plaçant en position de combat, il invoqua Clown Crown.

« Innocence, Hatsudo. »

Un manteau blanc neige le revêtit entièrement, ainsi qu'un masque ressemblant étrangement à un clown et de longues griffes vinrent remplacer le bras blanc inhumain qu'il utilisait souvent pour les combats.

« Je les protégerais, murmura-t-il, le souffle court en esquivant une attaque. Coûte que coûte. »

.

.

Pas mal d'élèves s'étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle après être revenue de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qui s'était avéré être un véritable échec. Lenalee gardait les yeux fixés sur les Grandes Doubles Portes de la Grande Salle en espérant voir apparaître Allen.

Le Directeur était en ce moment-même en pleine réunion avec les autres professeurs – profitant une nouvelle fois de l'absence d'Ombrage_, après avoir recommandé #ordonné# aux élèves de ne pas quitter le château. Le groupe qui accompagnait le Trio d'Or ( _NdA : Je ne l'écrirai qu'une fois : Fred&amp;George, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Angelina, Alicia et Lee Jordan _) ainsi que Malfoy, sa bande et l'Impassible Théodore Nott étaient installés – bizarrement_, à la table des Poufsouffles, se remémorant la scène précédant l'attaque, quand Lenalee, flanquée de Kanda l'Asocial – comme l'avaient surnommé Gred&amp;Forge_, et de Lavi #Baka Usagi# vint les trouver.

« Quand vous étiez à Pré-au-Lard, vous n'auriez pas croisé Allen par hasard ?

_ Si pourquoi ? »

.

Une explosion survint à sa droite et Allen se protégea de ses bras, faisant de son mieux pour éloigner les machines de guerre du buisson où s'étaient réfugiés les jeunes sorciers.

« Exorciste. » chantonna l'agaçante voix de l'Akuma.

Allen s'essuya le front avec la manche de son bras droit.

_ Akuma. Je vais purifier ton âme.

L'Akuma ricana méchamment avant de lancer une attaque plus puissante que la dernière, criblant Allen – ou du moins essayant de le cribler_, de balles méchamment grandes. L'Akuma avait un long corps squelettique et était protégé par un vent fort qui rejetait la plupart des attaque d'Allen, les faisant ricocher ailleurs. Il était assez effrayant, avec son sourire carnassier d'où dépassaient des dents pointues et aiguisées, et des pics acérés sortaient de son corps comme les pics d'un hérisson lorsqu'il se protège.

Tobias tressaillit lorsqu'Allen atterrit à quelques pas d'eux dans un craquement sinistre, mais ce dernier se releva rapidement, tremblant légèrement de douleur, les rivés sur la créature qui lui faisait face. À côté de lui, Tobias pouvait entendre – avec un agacement non-feint_, ses camarades se recroqueviller, tremblant de tout leur corps, répétant une Lituanie de ''Il va nous tuer, il va nous tuer. Il va nous tuer.. ''. Il aurait très bien pu prendre ses personnes dans ses bras, mais lui-même était dans un état de terreur qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu et ses bras, son dos, sa tête lui faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Au bout d'un moment cependant, il craqua il en avait assez de voir à quel point ses camarades étaient peu confiant quant à leurs chances de survie.

« Vous pouvez pas faire un peu plus confiance à Allen !? » fit-il d'une voix cinglante.

Le dos d'Allen heurta violemment le tronc d'un vieil arbre, le déracinant presque sous l'impacte, et l'exorciste se redressa avec difficulté avant de changer sa griffe en canon.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas les approcher.

.

« Il devrait être revenu maintenant, non ? » répéta pour la énième la jeune exorciste en tournant en rond dans la Grande Salle alors que celle-ci se remplissait encore d'élèves.

Les trois membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre avaient été guéris de leurs blessures par l'infirmière de l'école, et lui en étaient profondément reconnaissant, mais maintenant, ils s'inquiétaient de plus en plus de ne pas voir Allen.

_ Mah mah ~ Peut-être qu'il s'est arrêté en chemin pour manger quelque chose ? Tenta Lavi, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, bien qu'étant lui-même inquiet.

_ Tu n'y crois pas toi-même. Cingla Lenalee alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à côté du grand groupe de Serpentard/Gryffondor, assis à la table des Poufsouffle, qui les regardaient comme s'ils leur avaient poussé une deuxième tête.

_ Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez autant ? Il va revenir. Peut-être qu'il est déjà ici. Proposa Harry.

_ On le saurait s'il était ici !

La voix de la douce Lenalee, habituellement charmante, était empreinte de venin et elle courba légèrement le dos et la tête pour s'excuser. Elle changea ensuite de langue pour du japonais, que tous ( les exorcistes ) maîtrisaient à peu près.

__ Dumbledore-san ne veut pas que nous retournions là-bas, il veut que nous restions tous ici pour protéger les élèves en cas d'attaque. _

_« Mais, il manque pourtant quelques élèves d'après le registre. _Fit remarquer Lavi.

__ Oui, mais comme Allen n'est pas revenu et qu'il était avec ces personnes, Dumbledore pense qu'il doit encore être avec elles. Je comprends son point de vue, mais de là à nous empêcher de vérifier qu'Allen se porte bien.. !Et s'il y avait eu un problème !? _

__ Calme-toi, Lenalee_. »

Lenalee se calma au ton doux du lapin mais continua de fixer anxieusement les Grandes Doubles Portes de la Grande Salle, ouverte sur le Hall, avec une anticipation non-feinte, maudissant les élèves restés dans le Hall pour lui rétrécir son champ de vision.

.

Il s'était écoulé un long moment avant qu'Allen ne trouve enfin une ouverture pour libérer l'âme. Quand il retomba à terre, il était couvert de sang. Son sang. Son Innocence s'était chargée de retirer le poison que l'Akuma avait tenté de lui insuffler mais elle ne pouvait guérir toutes les blessures. Immédiatement, tout le petit groupe sortit de leur cachette pour encercler Allen, Tobias boitant jusqu'à eux.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? leur demanda Allen, une fois qu'il eut posé son regard sur chaque élève.

_ C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question. Fit remarquer Simca, une élève de Poufsouffle.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, je survivrai. Tobias ?

_ H – Oui ?

_ Monte. »

Tobias resta interdit.

_ Que – Quoi ?

_ Monte sur mon dos.

Le redhead tressaillit. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Allen ne pouvait pas être sérieux !

_ Mais Allen, tu tiens à peine debout !

_ Tout va bien. L'apaisa l'albinos. Maintenant monte s'il te plaît.

Tobias chercha vainement un quelconque regard de soutien parmi ses camarades mais se rendit vite compte qu'ils étaient dans un était encore pire qu'avant. Des larmes cristallines coulaient des yeux bleus pétillants d'Eliana et Samia se mouchait, les yeux rougis de larmes_, avec un mouchoirs que lui avaient passé Maxime, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Tobias se tourna à nouveau vers Allen, qui dégoulinait de sang, mais n'eut d'autre choix que de monter sur le dos de ce dernier. Il le sentit grimacer et esquissa un mouvement pour redescendre, mais déjà, les bras de l'exorciste le soutenait au niveau de ses genoux pour mieux le porter. Les battements du cœur d'Allen étaient étrangement lents, mauvais signe. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, ce fut pour découvrir un carnage. Dans la panique, les jeunes sorciers n'avaient rien entendu d'autre que le bruit monstrueux que faisait cet... Akuma. Mais bien sûr, celui-ci n'avait pas dû venir seul vu le carnage provoqué par ces machines. Certaines boutiques étaient complètement détruites, d'autres avaient eu le temps d'installer des barrières de protection, certaines encore, étaient partiellement touchées. Quelques sorciers avaient été touchés par les attaques, mais rien de très grave, Lenalee, Kanda et Lavi s'étaient occupés des autres Akuma et de la protection des sorciers. Quelques uns en revanche, n'avaient pas eu la chance de voir arriver les exorcistes. En tout il y avait trois morts et une dizaine de blesser. Et Allen regrettait. Bien sûr, presque aucun élèves de Poudlard n'avait été blessé mais tout de même. Dix blessés et trois morts ! Ils auraient pu éviter ça. Il aurait pu éviter ça.

« Personne hormis Tobias n'a été blessé ? Demanda-t-il enfin, en évitant de les regarder dans les yeux ( difficile d'ailleurs de les regarder puisqu'il guide le groupe ).

_ N – Non. Merci, Allen. »

Allen ne répondit rien. Ils ne devaient pas le remercier, il aurait pu éviter ça.

Son paquet sentit la vague de regret qui assaillit Allen mais ne dit rien, se contentant de resserrer sa prise sur les épaules de l'exorciste.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais tous les élèves l'entendirent, une petite phrase, un regret, un sentiment de culpabilité, tous les maux de la Terre dans une seule petite phrase, à peine audible dans un souffle :

« Je suis désolé. »

.

Le chemin pour rentrer à Poudlard se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce que Samia ne reprenne la parole :

« Tu as parlé de l'Innocence... qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Gardant ses yeux argentés fixés droit devant lui, Allen continua son explication, gardant pour plus tard le Pourquoi du Comment, lui pouvait voir les âmes prisonnières et pas les autres.

_ On dit que l'Innocence est une énergie crée et envoyée par Dieu qui est présente à l'intérieure d'être vivants et non-vivants. Elle a été crée dans le but de lutter contre le Comte Millénaire, les Akuma et le Clan Noé.

_ Clan Noé ?

_ Plus tard. Je ne peux pas trop en dévoiler pour le bien de notre organisation. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que l'Innocence s'est divisée en 109 morceaux le jour du Déluge, chaque morceau possédant une particularité propre. L'innocence est une arme, il en existe trois types.

_ Trois types ?

_ Oui. Le premier c'est le plus courant le type équipement, elle réside dans un objet que possède l'exorciste. Elles peuvent évoluer, dans ce cas-là, on parle d'Innocence de type Cristallisation. Ensuite, il y a le type gardien, je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parlé de ce type mais je connais quelqu'un qui la possède. C'est elle qui est chargée de garder les morceaux d'Innocence retrouvée en attendant de trouver un compatible.

_ Un compatible ?

_ Oui, celui qui sera compatible avec l'Innocence. Celui qui deviendra exorciste et combattra à nos côtés.

_ Il y a un dernier type, non ? Fit remarquer Tobias.

_ C'est exact. Le dernier est le plus rare. Le type symbiotique, également appelé type ''parasite''. Les... types symbiotiques ont... leurs armes sont en fait dans une partie de leur corps.

Si les jeunes sorciers remarquèrent l'hésitation marquée du jeune homme, ils n'en dirent rien, et Allen leur en fut extrêmement reconnaissant.

_ Ils sont souvent vu comme des monstres par les autres gens à cause de ça. Comme leur Innocence est une partie de leur corps, ils sont immunisés contre le poison d'Akuma, mais en contrepartie, l'Innocence les consume peu à peu ils ont donc une durée de vie plus courte que les autres exorcistes.

L'explication s'était achevée dans un murmure, mais tous avaient parfaitement entendu, et Tobias l'interrogea d'une voix tremblante d'émotions mitigées.

_ Et toi ? Tu es de quel type ?

Il y eut un petit silence, et les jeunes sorciers crurent qu'Allen ne répondrait pas, mais il le fit :

« Symbiotique. »

.

« Ça suffit, je retourne à Pré-au-Lard ! » S'exclama Lenalee en se relevant brutalement et frappant sa main sur la table des Poufsouffles.

Le bruit sourd que fit sa main en heurtant le bois réveilla tous les élèves qui la fixèrent avec de grands yeux et le Trio d'Or exprima vivement son désaccord.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'exclama Ron.

_ C'est trop dangereux ! Poursuivit Hermione.

_ Dumbledore nous a ordonné de rester ici et même si ça ne nous plaît pas, on a pas le choix. » Conclut Harry.

Lenalee les toisa presque froidement.

_ Peu importe ! Allen n'est toujours pas rentré au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer.

Serpentards et Gryffondors laissèrent leurs yeux fureter entre les tables, çà et là dans la salle, même s'il était évident qu'il n'y était pas. Il serait venu les voir si c'était le cas.

_ Et puis, si un de vos amis étaient en danger, vous iriez le retrouver n'est-ce pas ? Alors ne cherchez pas à nous arrêter. Enchaîna Lenalee.

Ce fut Lavi et Kanda qui les interrompirent dans leur début de dispute, lorsqu'ils firent signe à Lenalee de se retourner pour regarder le Hall qui suscitait pas mal d'attention tout à coup.

« Allen ! »

.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues des jeunes adolescents lorsqu'ils comprirent ce que cela signifiait.

_ Mais Allen, ça veut dire que tu... -

_ Oui. Mais nous sommes préparés à ça.

_ Mais Allen - !

_ Calmez-vous. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Les sorciers se turent, pendant un long moment... jusqu'à ce que Maxime ne fasse une remarque tout à fait intelligente, mais qui eut au moins le chic de faire redescendre la tension.

« Mais au fait... ça veut dire que tu n'es pas un sorcier ?! »

Allen réussit à repousser le début de fou-rire qui l'avait pris, voilà que ses côtes le faisaient souffrir.

.

Enfin, ils virent s'ériger devant eux, la magnifique bâtisse qu'était Poudlard, et s'y engouffrèrent avec empressement, tout en prenant garde à attendre Allen qui portait, en plus de ses blessures, le jeune Tobias McLee. Leur groupe ne passa ( _malheureusement pour eux_ )pas inaperçu. Ils le surent puisque lorsqu'ils croisèrent les premiers élèves sur leur chemin, ceux-ci étouffèrent des couinements surpris. Allen était habitué à ce genre de regards, il était habitué à être dévisagé, mais peut-être pas le groupe qui l'accompagnait, c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'obligea à forcer le pas, réajustant par la même, la prise qu'il avait sur Tobias, qui commençait lentement – mais sûrement_ ,. à glisser de son dos, leur arrachant à tous les deux une grimace de douleur.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le Hall, juste devant la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient ouvertes, et s'apprêtaient à poursuivre leur chemin, faisant fit des regards sur eux, lorsque la douce voix inquiète de l'un des exorciste leur parvint :

« Allen ! »

C'est peut-être ce cri, qui attira l'attention des autres élèves présents dans la Grande Salle. Oh oui, sûrement, puisque suite à ça, une centaine de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur eux.

Les petits Serdaigles et Poufsouffles du groupe se figèrent et reculèrent pour se cacher derrière l'exorciste marqué.

Lenalee, Kanda et Lavi eurent tôt fait de les rejoindre et les examinèrent sous toutes les coutures avant de les pousser loin du Hall, en direction de l'infirmerie.

_ Allen, on était fou d'inquiétude. Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ?

_ Désolé. J'ai eu du mal à repérer le premier akuma.

_ Premier ? Pourquoi, tu es tombé sur un autre Akuma ? L'interrogea Lenalee alors qu'ils accompagnait les sorciers et leur ami dans l'aile des malades.

_ Je n'ai repéré que tardivement le niveau 1 et il se dirigeait vers leur groupe. Dit-il en désignant Tobias et les autres sorciers. Puis sur le chemin du retour, un niveau 3 nous a attaqué.

Kanda grogna de mécontentement et Lavi adressa un sourire penaud à Allen pour ne pas lui être venu en aide, ce à quoi le plus jeune répondit par un sourire lumineux bien que son regard soit légèrement éteint, voilé par la douleur qui lui vrillait le corps.

_ Et vous, ça a été ? Les interrogea-t-il en entrant dans l'infirmerie après qu'Eliana ai ouvert la porte pour eux.

Il ne reçut que des signes affirmatifs mais le léger tressaillement de Kanda et les grimaces de Lavi et de Lenalee lui prouvèrent qu'ils étaient déjà passé ici un peu plus tôt pour panser leurs blessures.

.

Lorsque remarqua leur présence, elle poussa un glapissement qui eut tôt fait de réveiller les autres patients de l'infirmerie qui les fixèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.

_ Mon dieu, vous revenez de Pré-au-Lard !?

Elle se hâta de leur indiquer des lits sans attendre de réponse, et Allen attendit que Tobias soit bien installé pour s'écrouler.

« Allen ! »

.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde fixait encore le Hall où avaient disparu un petit groupe de première, deuxième et troisième années de Serdaigles et Poufsouffle ainsi que l'étrange transféré de Gryffondor.

_ Euh...

_ Ils sont finalement rentré. Remarqua simplement Dean.

_ Merci on l'avait remarqué. Gronda Ginny, énervée contre son petit-ami.

_ On... commença nerveusement Hermione, devrait peut-être aller les voir, non ?

_ Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Granger. Fit Pansy en se levant du banc.

_ Vous venez ? Poursuivit Blaise en se levant lui aussi.

_ Minute. Les arrêta Drago. Où est Théo ?

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Harry leur indiqua les Grandes Doubles Portes de la Grande Salle dans lesquelles s'engouffraient Nott pour quitter la pièce.

_ Il a toujours un temps d'avance. Fit Zabini en commençant à partir, bientôt suivit des jumeaux Weasley et du reste du groupe.

Ils parcoururent presque en courant le trajet jusqu'à la Salle des Malades mais s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, se trouvant bien bête tout à coup. Que devaient-ils dire en entrant ? Allaient-ils se faire jeter par ? Bon, ils n'étaient pas Gryffondors/ Serpentards pour rien pensèrent-ils tous avant de prendre une inspiration et d'ouvrir la porte ( _Blaise tient à préciser que c'est lui qui a eu le courage d'ouvrir la porte menant au Drag... _). Ils découvrirent sans surprise que Nott était déjà là, et discutait avec l'infirmière et Allen, ou tout du moins écoutait attentivement.

… Enfin, ils pensaient qu'Allen était conscient mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Celui-ci était couché sur un lit, les yeux fermés, la peau plus blanche que ses cheveux, la sueur la rendant moite alors qu'une dizaine d'élèves dont les trois transfert ( bon d'accord Kanda était un peu en retrait et très renfrogné ) s'éparpillaient autour du lit du malade.

Tous s'étaient retournés vers eux avec un regard noir pour le bruit occasionné par leur arrivée, avant de reporter leur attention sur Allen et... un gamin aux cheveux rouges.

… Sympa l'accueil...

Il y avait aussi quelques élèves ici et là sur les lits à proximité, qui sanglotaient comme s'ils avaient vécu un traumatisme.

Ginny se détacha du groupe pour remplir un vase et y déposer des fleurs... qu'elle n'avait pas en arrivant. Elle se faufila ensuite, de groupe en groupe pour vérifier les blessés et apporter des paroles de réconfort. Au bout d'un moment, les trois exorcistes conscients durent se retirer, prétextant une réunion avec le directeur et laissèrent Allen aux bons soins de l'infirmière.

Le Trio d'Or et... les autres ( _NdA : Je crois que je vais nommer le groupe, Le Groupe, j'en ai marre de donner tous les noms à la suite, c'est chiant à écrire et à lire_ ) commencèrent leur interrogatoire, mais n'eurent droit qu'à de vagues réponses, des reniflements, des pleurs, ou **c**arrément des vents. À croire qu'ils ne voulaient pas leur parler ! finit naturellement par les mettre à la porte, permettant juste ( et très étrangement ) aux jumeaux Weasley, à Ginny et à Nott, le droit de rester. Bizarrement, ces quatre là avaient été les plus calmes et les moins bavards.

Les jeunes sorciers encore conscients avaient refusé de répondre aux questions du Trio d'Or et des autres. L'histoire était encore toute fraîche, ils étaient encore trop choqués et puis, ils n'étaient pas sûr d'être en droit de donner ce genre de détails. De plus, Allen leur avait montré la confiance qu'il avait en eux, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le décevoir !

Pendant que obligeait McLee ( _tel était le nom de famille que Tobias s'était lui-même choisi, tout du moins, c'était le nom qui était inscrit sur la couverture qu'il avait lorsqu'on l'eut recueilli à l'orphelinat _) à s'allonger, Fred et George essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère en racontant des blagues aux jeunes sorciers, ce qui marcha... un peu. Jusqu'à ce que certains se remémorent la scène et ne se remettent à bredouiller des choses sans queue ni tête avant de hurler et de se remettre à pleurer. Bizarrement, lorsque Tobias hurla à son tour sur les ''pleurnichards'' qui lui explosaient le crâne, en baragouinant quelque chose en rapport avec ''Allen'' et ''Confiance'', les cris cessèrent subitement. Les trois Gryffondors et le Serpentard restèrent toute l'après-midi et jusque tard le soir, discutant un peu avec les trois exorcistes qui étaient revenus de la ''réunion'' après avoir fait un rapide ''compte-rendu''. Bizarrement, Cross n'avait pas été vu de la journée. On racontait qu'une attaque d'Akuma de niveau 4 avait été vu un peu plus au nord et qu'un général s'en était occupé. Mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Rien n'était sûr.

.

Allen était bien là. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Mais il était obligé, pas vrai ? Il ne devait pas trop les inquiéter, ne ? Il entendait les voix de Lenalee, Kanda et Lavi, lui demander de se réveiller #Tch, réveille-toi, Moyashi.# et il y avait aussi Tobias, qui, s'étant réveillé_, avait réussi à soudoyé Lavi pour que celui-ci le porte et le mette sur son lit. Depuis, Tobias attendait son réveil à l'extrémité de son lit, leurs jambes se rejoignant et s'entremêlant. Il aurait bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps dans les limbes du sommeil, mais il sentait d'ici la vague de culpabilité qui assommait le redhead. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi se sentait-il mal pour lui ? Il n'y était pour rien. C'est vrai, il voulait encore dormir, mais, brusquement, une phrase de l'Akuma de Niveau 3 lui revint en mémoire. Celle qu'il avait murmuré avant que l'épée d'Allen ne le transperce afin de libérer l'âme.

Un message du Comte.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, faisant de ce fait sursauter les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, et plongea son regard dans celui de ses coéquipiers, sans prendre la peine de saluer la fratrie Weasley et Nott.

« Le Comte a trouvé un nouveau jeu. »

.

Fin du chapitre


	8. Chapter 8

_**N****dA :** Bonjour, Bonsoir. Tout d'abord, merci à vous pour me rendre visite et argumenter ainsi vos avis :) _

_._

_**Claes-kun :**_

_Alors, alors... pour ça ( Tobias et Allen ) j'imagine que ce n'est pas difficile à remarquer, j'ai du mal à m'empêcher d'aller plus vite même si j'imagine que leur relation évolue tout de même rapidement vite. Désolé, j'ai du mal à contrôler mon imagination. Oui, c'est sûr qu'à long terme une différence de deux ans ce n'est rien du tout. Là peut-être un peu plus mais bon, je connais pas mal d'adolescent(e)s de 13-14 ans qui sortent avec des gars de 18 ans même si ça me paraît parfois vu que les mecs de ces âges là ont quand même besoin de... bref passons._

_Pour la possibilité du vampire ou Dhampires figure-toi que j'y avait réfléchi (j'y réfléchis toujours) mais je pense que ça va faire un peu beaucoup avec ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite. J'en dis pas plus =p_

_._

_**Layla :**_

_Hello ! Wao, quelle longue review x) _

_Eh bien tu as raison, 2nd année c'est douze ans mais quelque chose sera expliqué par la suite même si j'avoue que la façon dont j'ai écris les explications est assez nulle. Enfin, l'explication n'estp as pour maintenant, je crois que c'est dans le chapitre 9 ou 10 ( je suis en train d'écrire le 10 ). Ouiii je lis des yaois et j'ai souvent l'impression que le monde tourne gay, j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que l'univers que je décris est entièrement gay quand je relis certains de mes OS ( et oui, je suis bien une fille ). Hé hé hé je suis parfois un peu cruelle avec Allen mais imaginer Cross attenter à l'innocence d'Allen était juste trop tentante ! Oui, là aussi il m'arrive d'être parfois cruelle, mais il fallait bien un peu de suspens. Donc oui, on verra bien les Noés et... je sais pas trop :/ _

_Au début je l'ai dit je songeais placer ça au vers le début de l'anime étant donné que je ne suis pas trop avancée et que pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop le temps de regarder les épisodes ( trop fatiguée + examens blancs ) mais bon, de toute façon, que je le place n'importe où je ne pense pas vraiment suivre l'ordre chronologique des choses... Faut que je vois ça._

_._

_**E**t désolée pour le retard, j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre il y a plusieurs semaines déjà mais j'ai été prise par le temps et la flemme également. NeMeFrappezPas ! _

_._

**Chapitre 08 :**

**Cours de défense contre les Akuma !**

Dsl pour les explications qui ont déjà été faîtes ds le chapitre précédent.

_**Précédemment :**_

_C'est vrai, il voulait encore dormir, mais, brusquement, une phrase de l'Akuma de Niveau 3 lui revint en mémoire. Celle qu'il avait murmuré avant que l'épée d'Allen ne le transperce afin de libérer l'âme. _

_Un message du Comte. _

_Il se réveilla en sursaut, faisant de ce fait sursauter les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, et plongea son regard dans celui de ses coéquipiers, sans prendre la peine de saluer la fratrie Weasley et Nott. _

_« Le Comte a trouvé un nouveau jeu. » _

Ce lundi matin s'annonçait tranquille, du moins, plus tranquille que le week-end de la veille. Toutes les rumeurs les plus folles avaient courues depuis le retour des deux blessés et du groupe qui était avec eux, et bien sûr, l'absence de réponses de ceux-ci n'avait fait qu'augmenter l'intensité des potins qui traversaient les murs de l'école. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'Allen ni de Tobias, ceux-ci n'étant pas venus en cours de la journée, bien sûr le midi, le directeur vint les mettre au courant de certains événements qui s'étaient produits l'avant veille, mais rien qu'ils ne sachent pas déjà, ignorant les questions sur Allen et Tobias. Aussi, les Septièmes années de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor furent plus que surpris lorsque, en entrant dans la salle de classe où allait se dérouler le premier cours du professeur Cross, ils tombèrent sur les deux blessés, assis en tailleurs sur des tables.

« Allen !? S'exclama Fred en entrant dans la salle, suivit par le reste de la classe.

_ Que fais-tu là ? S'étrangla George.

_ Vous êtes rétabli ? » Les interrogea une gentille Poufsouffle du nom de Loretta Simpson.

Allen adressa un doux sourire aux élèves de la classe et vanta les mérites de et ses immondes potions tout en remerciant intérieurement son Innocence qui s'agitait.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous là au fait ?

_ On vient de quitter l'infirmerie et je me disais qu'on ferait mieux de vérifier que mast... que le professeur Cross fait bien son cours et ne vous martyrise pas.

Certains déglutirent suite à ça, et la sueur chuta de leur front lorsque le professeur Cross arriva, une bouteille à la main.

« Stupides gosses. »

Okaaaay...

Allen lui tendit alors un sac, dans l'espoir de calmer la mauvaise humeur croissante de son maître.

_ C'est quoi cette merde ?

_ Votre alcool, master.

Un sourire carnassier vint effleurer les lèvres du ''maître''.

_ Finalement, tu peux servir à quelque chose dans cette école.

Les jumeaux esquissèrent un sourire amusé lorsqu'Allen, toujours en tailleur sur la table à laquelle ils s'étaient installés, gonfla ses joues, dans une mimique énervée.

Tobias, assis à côté de lui, souffla avant de se détendre Allen l'avait prévenu du tempérament de son mentor.

« Bon, stupides gosses, on va commencer ce cours. Mon nom est Cross, si vous vous posiez la question. Le cours que je vais vous enseigner est un cours qui n'a jamais été enseigné à d'autres personnes qu'aux membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

_ La Congrégation de l'Ombre ? Questionna Sami Back, Gryffondor à son état.

( Cross lui lança un regard noir pour l'avoir interrompu et il déglutit bruyamment. )

_ L'école de mon stupide disciple et de ses stupides amis.

Quelques sorciers jetèrent un coup d'oeil pour observer les réactions dudit ''stupide disciple'' mais celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas, il semblait habitué aux... surnoms de Cross.

_ Ce cours est un cours de Défense contre les Akuma.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. C'était quoi, un Akuma ? Par ailleurs, Allen semblait avoir pâli.

_ Master ! S'exclama celui-ci alors que le disque ( cerveau ) de Tobias semblait s'être rayé.

_ Quoi !? Aboya le professeur.

Allen inclina la tête sur le côté dans une mimique d'incompris et le professeur ne retint pas le soupir qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres depuis cinq minutes déjà.

_ Tch... Bon, pas tout à fait un cours de défense, mais nous allons vous faire un cours sur l'histoire des Akuma et toute cette merde.

_ Master !

_ La ferme, Stupide Disciple.

Un élève de Poufsouffle leva timidement la main alors que Tobias s'appuyait sur ses main pour se rapprocher un peu de son sauveur.

_ Pourquoi ''nous'' ?

Un sourire sardonique s'étira sur les lèvres de Cross à l'entente de la question.

_ Parce que mon stupide élève va participer au cours.

_ PARDON !? S'exclama celui-ci, qui ne semblait au courant de rien.

_ Ne discute pas les ordres imbécile ou je te donne une autre enveloppe ! Le menaça Cross.

La menace ne sembla pas effrayer Allen puisque celui-ci commença à grommeler contre son maître quelque chose ressemblant à '' De toute façon vous allez me laisser vos dettes à un moment ou à un autre alors ça changera pas grand-chose. ''

_ D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui va commencer.

Nouveau grognement de la part du blandin qui releva la tête, fatigué.

_ Et je commence par quoi ? Demanda-t-il exaspéré, alors que Tobias tirait sur sa manche, lui soufflant à l'oreille un '' Tu vas leur expliquer ce que tu nous a raconté samedi ? '' et qu'il opinait.

Après un bruyant soupir et un regard noir que son maître ignora délibérément, Allen se redressa, s'installant plus confortablement sur la table sur laquelle il était assis, et commença son récit :

« I 000 ans, un homme, se faisant appeler le Comte Millénaire ou encore Adam, 1er apôtre de Dieu a voulu anéantir le monde et la race humaine, mais il a échoué, à cause d'une... arme, _le cœur de l'Innocence_, et ce jour-là, il jura de se venger.

_ Ce jour-là est connu comme étant le Déluge. Compléta Tobias, qui avait reçu l'accord d'Allen pour l'aider, celui-ci connaissant la mémoire exceptionnelle du plus jeune.

_ C'est exact. Maint... Il est revenu au XIX° siècle. »

Tobias écarquilla les yeux face au lapsus d'Allen voilà quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dit.

D'ailleurs, il ne leur avait toujours pas dit pourquoi lui pouvait voir les âmes prisonnières et pas les autres exorcistes, mais après tout, comment aurait-il pu ? Ils avaient dormi toute la journée du dimanche.

Les élèves de Septième année écoutaient, absorbés par cette histoire, ne prenant pas le temps de se demander si c'était vrai ou non. Après tout, Dumbledore avait engagé ce type, ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai ? Peu importe si le ministère disait qu'il était cinglé.

« Pour se venger... continua Allen, un peu mal-à-l'aise face au nombre de personne lui faisant face, il se mit à créer des machines, faîtes à partir d'un mort. Ces machines ont pris le nom d'Akuma.

_ Faîtes à partir d'un mort ? Demanda quelqu'un en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

_ Oui. Le Comte se sert du chagrin d'une personne venant de perdre un être qui lui était cher pour l'inciter à ramener cette personne à la vie.

Personne ne remarqua le changement de temps dans le récit d'Allen, et parmi tous les élèves de septième année, seuls les jumeaux Weasley, qui était juste devant Allen et Tobias_, remarquèrent le trouble de ces deux-là.

Voyant qu'Allen s'était arrêté, Tobias prit la suite, attendant que son ami et sauveur se réveille et sorte de sa transe.

_ C'est ainsi que l'âme du proche est lié à la machine qui devient alors l'Akuma. L'âme est alors prisonnière du Comte et ne peut désobéir à ses ordres.

_ C'est là que le Comte ordonne à l'Akuma de tuer celui qui l'a rappelé et de revêtir la peau de celui-ci. Reprit Allen.

Des élèves frissonnèrent de dégoût... ou peut-être de terreur.

_ Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? Le pressa un élève, empreint d'une curiosité morbide.

_ À partir de là, l'Akuma devient le jouet du Comte. L'Akuma de niveau 1 n'a aucune volonté propre et est incapable de ressentir des émotions. Il n'est qu'une machine en somme.

_ Niveau 1 ? Il y a plusieurs niveaux ?

_ Oui. Répondit sombrement Cross, en ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille, avant de boire au goulot. Le niveau 1 est le plus faible. On le reconnaît parce que c'est une énorme boule hérissée avec un un visage que vous définiriez d'effrayant.

_ Un pentacle est dessiné sur le ''front'' de l'Akuma. Rajouta Allen en désignant du menton Cross qui dessinait au tableau la description de l'Akuma, écrivant en dessous '' Niveau 1 ''.

_ Il y a combien de niveau ? Demanda un Poufsouffle après avoir levé la main.

_ Quatre.

_ Et comment sont les autres ? L'interrogèrent Fred et George.

Allen passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Le niveau 2 développe des sentiments, telle que la joie et la colère lors des combats. Il a également un physique et un pouvoir qui lui sont propres. Les Niveau(x) 3 sont difficile à tuer.

_ Pourquoi ? Le questionna Alicia.

_ Parce qu'ils sont bien plus fort que les niveau 1 et 2. En outre, eux, en plus d'avoir une apparence et un pouvoir propres, peuvent tuer les autres akuma, ceux de niveau 1 et 2. Ils peuvent même s'entre-tuer avec d'autres niveaux 3, ce qui leur procure une nouvelle puissance. Lorsqu'ils ont commis un grand nombre de meurtres, ils prennent la forme d'une femme enceinte et plus tard, un énorme fœtus en sort.

Allen s'interrompit une seconde, parut réfléchir intensément, puis se reprit et poursuivit :

« Mais il ne faut pas se fier à l'apparence infantile du fœtus, c'est un Akuma.

_ Quoi ?

_ Le niveau 4 pour être plus exact. Le plus fort. Ses attaques sont incroyablement dévastatrices. Les Niveau 4 sont très difficile à tuer. Imaginer les Niveau 3, qui sont déjà assez difficile à vaincre.. »

Allen s'interrompit à nouveau, plongé dans ses pensées.

_ Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'Akuma. Remarqua un Gryffondor, le regard plongé sur Allen, à la recherche d'un contact avec les yeux argentés de ce dernier.

Allen leva les yeux vers l'élève puis se tourna vers Cross, paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_ Ils sont censé avoir disparu aujourd'hui.

_ Mais vous nous faîtes un cours là dessus.

_ Il existe une passerelle entre deux... dimensions.

_ Dimensions... ? Murmura Allen.

Cross lui lança un bref regard, le faisant taire.

_ Ou plutôt, une passerelle entre le passé et le présent ( pour les exorcistes c plutôt le présent et le futur ). Il est possible que des Akuma aient trouvé une brèche entre les deux ''dimensions'' et se soient infiltrés dans ce monde.

Il y eut un bref silence, durant lequel tous digéraient les données, puis Angelina reprit la suite de l'interrogatoire.

_ Comment peut-on savoir qu'une personne a été tuée par un Akuma ? J'veux dire, y a des choses qui permettent de prouver que ce sont ces monstres et pas -

_ Pas des monstres. L'interrompit Allen, le regard vitreux.

_ Quoi ?

Cross soupira.

_ Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que les Akuma sont vus comme des monstres par tout le monde, même les exorcistes alors que ce sont avant tout des âmes prisonnières.

_ Les exorcistes ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là-dedans ?

Nouveau soupir du général... professeur Cross.

_ Ce sont eux chargés de tuer les Akuma. En détruisant les Akuma, ils libèrent l'âme. Répondit Allen, qui s'était remis de son trouble. Pour répondre à ta question, lorsqu'un Akuma tue quelqu'un, il ne reste généralement de la personne que de la poussière d'os et ses vêtements.

Quelques élèves hoquetèrent d'horreur, puis un Gryffondor voulut détendre l'atmosphère avec une blague, ce qui l'effet inverse :

« Au moins, c'était pas sanglant comme mort. »

… qui lui valut un regard noir d'Allen, faisant chuter drastiquement la température de la salle.

_ Ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel on peut rire. Que ferais-tu si tu te retrouvais face à un Akuma et qu'aucun exorciste n'était là pour te sauver la mise ? Aboya l'albinos.

Les élèves – bien qu'étant plus âgés que lui_, frissonnèrent en entendant la voix, d'ordinaire si douce, devenir glaciale et coupante comme de l'acier.

L'élève perdit un peu de son assurance, mais fit tourner entre ses doigts sa baguette.

_ J'utiliserai la magie. Voilà à quoi sert un sorcier.

_ Trois sorciers sont mort samedi, parce qu'ils pensaient être en mesure de les vaincre avec la magie. Remarqua Cross, la mine assombrie.

Il y eut de nouveaux hoquets.

_ Mais -

_ La magie n'a aucun effet sur eux. Reprit Allen, tout aussi sombre. C'est pourquoi on fait appel aux exorcistes lorsque l'on remarque des activités étranges ou des traces laissées par les Akuma.

_ Mais alors, pourquoi les exorcistes peuvent les vaincre et pas les sorciers ? Ils font des rituels pour chasser le démon, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda un élève.

La tension dans la salle disparut avec le léger rire d'Allen qui se reprit rapidement.

_ Tu regardes trop de film. Vous vous souvenez de ce que nous avons dit, au sujet du cœur de l'Innocence qui a vaincu le Comte i 000 ans ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent et Allen, Cross et Tobias – qui interagissait de temps à autres_, reprirent leurs explications sur les morceaux d'Innocence, les exorcistes et les armes ainsi que les types d'Innocence. Ils savaient de toute façon qu'à cette époque, les vieux secrets du Vatican au sujet de l'Innocence et tous ces trucs, avaient pratiquement tous été découverts, autant par les sorciers que par les moldus. Alors... pourquoi cacher ces choses-là à des gosses qui auront tôt fait de les découvrir dans la bibliothèque de cette école ( bien que les meilleures infos se trouvent dans la Réserve ) ? Cross et Allen leur parlèrent ensuite des missions sur lesquelles les exorcistes pouvaient être envoyées, notamment des missions de protection, ce qui restait un type de mission assez rare, mais qui arrivait tout de même de temps à autres. Les jumeaux Weasley, étaient des garçons bien plus intelligent que ce que laissait entendre Ronald, leur petit frère. Bien sûr, vous allez dire, que de toute façon, il fallait être très intelligent ( et tordu d'esprit ) pour imaginer toutes ces farces et attrapes, mais leur intelligence ne se limitait pas seulement à ça.

_ Pourquoi en savez-vous autant ?

Cross et Allen s'échangèrent un regard indescriptible avant de se tourner vers les Septième année, et répondirent d'une même voix :

« Qui sait. »

.

Le cours avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Initialement, il devait durer une heure, ils avaient dépassé le temps d'une demi-heure. … Tant pis. Allen leur avait glissé un petit mot, leur demandant de ne pas trop donner de détails ( ou mieux de ne pas en donner du tout ) aux autres élèves concernant le sujet du cours car, valait mieux, selon lui, garder ça secret. Ça leur fera une bonne surprise. Et, assez étonnamment – ou peut-être pas tant que ça_, personne ne désobéit à la proposition #ordre#, soit, personne ne parla du cours aux autres élèves, et ce n'est pas faute à ceux-ci d'avoir essayé de leur tirer les vers du nez à l'heure du dîner, particulièrement à la table des Gryffondor.

« Alors ? Les interrogea le Trio d'Or, lorsque tous les membres du Groupe furent installés.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ben, comment c'était ? Les pressa Ron. Le cour du professeur Cross ? »

Les Septième année de Gryffondor s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Fred et George soient les seuls à répondre ils étaient les plus aptes à ne rien dévoiler et à faire perdre le peu de patience que possédaient les gens.

Fred but son verre de jus de citrouille d'une traite tandis que George avalait un morceau de poulet.

_ C'était super. Répondit George après avoir avalé son morceau.

_ On ne s'est pas ennuyé. Renchérit son jumeau.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, s'échangèrent un regard, puis Hermione commença à interroger les jumeaux sous le regard amusé d'Allen, tandis que Lenalee lui demandait s'il n'avait plus mal.

_ Tout va bien, Lenalee. Ce n'était pas une grave blessure.

_ Tch...

_ Un problème, Bakanda ?

_ Toi, Moyashi. Tu devrais faire plus attention.

Allen le regarda un instant avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne déformer ses traits soucieux.

_ Tu es... inquiet ?

_ Tch... Non, mais j'ai pas envie de ramener ton cadavre à la Congrégation. Répondit doucement le kendoka.

Malheureusement pour Kanda, ce sourire qui l'énerva tant ne disparut pas des lèvres du blandin, bien au contraire, il s'agrandit – comme si c'était encore possible.

_ Alors, pourquoi vous dîtes rien ?

_ Parce que. Répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

_ Mais dîtes-nous au moins sur quoi le cours va porter ! S'impatienta Hermione en leur envoyant son regard le plus noir.

Les jumeaux n'en furent pas le moins du monde effrayés ( ou du moins si, un peu, mais après avoir écouter l'histoire des Akuma et des exorcistes chargés de les combattre, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de montrer leur peur pour si peu ).

_ On ne peut pas. Lâcha George.

Hermione voulut protester, tout comme Harry et Ron, mais Fred conclut rapidement :

« Ça gâcherait la surprise. »

Et il envoya un clin d'oeil à Allen ( qui leur répondit par un sourire reconnaissant d'avoir joué le jeu ) ce qui n'échappa pas au Trio et Gryffondors de cinquième année.

_ Tu sais sur quoi portes le cours ? L'interrogea Seamus, le premier à avoir décidé de prendre Allen comme nouvelle cible pour leur interrogatoire.

_ Évidemment, je viens de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne nous le dis pas ? S'insurgea Hermione.

Elle qui voulait tellement en savoir plus, voilà qu'Allen et les autres refusaient de répondre à ses questions.

_ Fred et George vous l'ont pourtant dit. Soupira Allen. Ça gâcherait la surprise.

_ Mais – commença Harry.

_ De plus, c'est la première fois que ce cours est dispensé à d'autres qu'aux élèves de Congrégation de l'Ombre, vous devriez prendre votre mal en patience et attendre jusqu'à l'heure votre cours. Les réprimanda gentiment Allen.

La remarque ne plut pas à Hermione qui quitta la table sans un regard pour eux, et partit en direction de la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de faire des découvertes sur la _Congrégation de l'Ombre_. Au cours des dernières semaines, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps avec tous les devoirs qui s'étaient enchaînés, elle devait aussi aider Harry à recopier ses devoirs parce qu'ils n'avait plus le temps il rentrait trop tard des détentions avec Ombrage. Et puis, ils cherchaient aussi un moyen d'apprendre à se défendre sans qu'Ombrage soit au courant. Malheureusement pour Hermione, Lavi avait emprunté tous les livres qui mentionnaient la Congrégation de l'Ombre pour voir à quel point ces sorciers étaient informés sur eux, et avait – grâce à l'autorisation de Dumbledore_, l'accès libre à la Réserve.

Aussi, elle ne trouva rien dans un premier temps, mais appris finalement, que tous les livres sur cette... association, avaient été emprunté par Lavi Bookman Jr. Fulminante et frustrée, la jeune fille retourna dans sa Salle Commune et se plongea dans son devoir de métamorphose.

Elle ne daigna pas adresser un regard à ses amis lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle des Gryffondor et renifla de dédain lorsqu'Allen et les jumeaux entrèrent à leur tour.

Pour finir, elle quitta la Salle commune pour monter dans le dortoir réservé aux filles, rapidement suivies par Ginny et Lenalee.

« Ça ne va pas ? » l'interrogea Lenalee d'une voix douce alors qu'elle s'installait sur son lit avec Ginny.

Hermione se tourna vers les deux filles, le regard dur.

_ Tout va très bien. Lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

_ Hermione ? Fit Ginny, choquée par le ton froid de son amie.

_ Quoi !? Aboya cette dernière.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Fit remarquer distraitement Lenalee en tressant les cheveux de feu de la fille Weasley qui se laissait faire en soupirant d'aise.

Ce fut peut-être la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Hermione. Ça et les insultes de Malfoy quelques heures plus tôt.

_ Oh eh bien ! Peut-être que si vous cessiez de vous mettre en travers de mes études, tout irait mieux !? Proposa sarcastiquement la sorcière, avant de quitter le dortoir des filles, d'un pas furibond.

Lenalee était peinée par les mots d'Hermione, Ginny le savait. L'exorciste avait suspendu son geste dans les cheveux de Ginny lorsque les mots avaient dépassés la barrière des lèvres de la seule fille du Trio d'Or. Bien sûr elle s'était reprise très vite, mais Ginny l'avait senti.

_ Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle a dit.

_ Ce n'est rien. La rassura Lenalee.

_ Tu sais, Hermione est un peu dure parfois, mais c'est rare qu'elle craque. C'est la première fois depuis ma deuxième année que je la vois craquer (_ HP 3 quand elle frappe Malfoy _). D'habitude, tu l'as sûrement remarqué_, elle est douce. Continua Ginny, essayant d'excuser le comportement de son aînée.

_ Ce n'est vraiment rien. … Excuse-moi, je crois que je vais me coucher maintenant.

.

.

Le lendemain, c'est avec une certaine surprise que Malfoy et sa bande ( _NdA : Je compte Nott dans la bande, j'en ai marre de rajouter à chaque fois '' Et Nott ''_ ) virent s'asseoir à leur table la jolie brune, amie avec le blandin qui s'incrustait chaque matin à leur table.

« Bonjour, c'est un problème si je m'assois à votre table ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'Allen arrivait derrière elle, la saluant joyeusement, heureux de pouvoir déjeuner avec son amie.

Drago la toisa un instant avant de désigner le banc d'un geste vague.

_ Je t'en prie.

_ Merci.

Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne parla, Allen non plus, trop occupé à dévorer son petit déjeuner.

_ Y a t-il eu un problème avec les filles ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Lenalee releva vivement la tête, au même titre que Pansy et Blaise - qui manquaient de se rendormir dans leur bol. ' Suis-je aussi facilement lisible pour lui ? '

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Dit-elle simplement après quelques secondes de silence pesant.

_ Je vous ai vu tout-à-l'heure.. toi et Hermione. Vous aviez l'air en froid. Et Ginny au milieu ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Lenalee hocha la tête et reposa ses couverts.

_ Pas vraiment, disons qu'elle était énervée et que j'ai posé LA Question à ne pas poser.

_ Qui était ? L'encouragea Pansy.

_ Pourquoi elle était de mauvaise humeur.

_ Et pourquoi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était de mauvaise humeur ? L'interrogea Blaise, le nez à moitié plongé dans ses céréales.

Lenalee releva à peine la semi-insulte dissimulée dans le surnom de la Lionne.

_ Elle n'a pas aimé qu'on ne lui donne pas de réponses quant au sujet du cours dispensé par Cross.

_ Comprenez un peu, ça gâcherait la surprise. Renchérit Allen, terrorisé à l'idée de faire face à son terrifiant tuteur.

Il commença d'ailleurs à maugréer des ''Plus jamais ça... plus jamais...'' en secouant vivement la tête, encourageant les Serpentards à s'interroger sur la santé mentale de leur camarade de Gryffondor puis d'en informer la camarade de ce dernier qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'état dépressif du maudit.

_ Ah ça ? C'est rien, il doit revivre les traumatismes qu'il a vécu lorsqu'il vivait avec le professeur Cross. Répondit-elle nonchalamment avant de se lever, s'excusant de partir aussi rapidement, prétextant un oubli pour quitter la Salle.

À la table des verts et argents, on aurait presque pu entendre une mouche voler. ' Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vivre pour réagir comme ça !? '. Le mieux était peut-être de lui poser la question. Et croyez-le, c'est ce que fit Pansy lorsqu'elle lui toucha l'épaule, lui demandant doucement ce qu'il avait vécu aux côtés du professeur Cross.

Immédiatement, Allen se tourna vers elle, les yeux exorbités et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, les agrippant pour la secouer comme un prunier ( en plus doucement quand même, il n'oubliait pas ses manières vis à vis d'une femme ! ).

_ Reste loin de lui ! C'est un démon ! Un – Un tyran !

Perdus dans ses pensées, le regard rivé sur Pansy, il ne remarqua pas que la presque totalité élèves de la Grande Salle avaient porté leur attention sur eux ( quoiqu'ils n'étaient qu'une cinquantaine, la moitié de ce qu'ils étaient en général ), au grand agacement de Malfoy ' Ne savent-ils pas qu'il est indiscret d'écouter une conversation privé ?! Surtout avec Miss Sang-de-Bourbe, Potter, Weasemoche et le reste de la Fratrie Weasley. ' pensa le blond alors qu'il posait un regard hautain sur la table des Gryffondor, à présent silencieuse. Puis, d'un mouvement sec, l'exorciste fut tiré en arrière par le démon en question.

« Viens ici, Stupide apprenti !

_ Oh non... » murmura Allen en se laissant traîner hors de la salle.

Il y eut un silence gêné lorsque le professeur de DCA ( Défense Contre les Akuma ) et l'un des étudiants d'échange eurent quitté la salle, puis elle explosa en murmures.

.

« Donc, nous sommes sûr qu'il y a une Innocence ici ?

_ Oui, peut-être même deux.

_ Pourquoi ne les a-t-on pas vu, dans ce cas ?

_ Elle(s) doi(ven)t être bien dissimulé(e)s. »

Allen hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris puis s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de son maître lorsque celui-ci l'eut chargé de faire une patrouille dans le château tandis que Lavi et Kanda fouillaient la forêt. Lenalee, elle, était partie faire part de leurs avancées au directeur de Poudlard.

En clair, la journée fut plutôt ennuyeuse, seul le premier cours de DCA de la veille avait été un peu distrayant.

.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Allen pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le général Cross assis à la table des enseignants, son chapeau couvrant la partie supérieure de son visage_, buvant et reluquant les jeunes sorcières... eurk ! Le jeune exorciste soupira. Pourquoi Komui avait-il tenu à ce qu'ils se présentent avec l'aide du Directeur Dumbledore comme des étudiants d'étudiants d'échange ? Les élèves avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié risquaient de prendre cet... oubli comme une trahison et Allen ne voulait pas. Parce qu'il avait été sincère avec ses sentiments.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que l'albinos se laissa tomber sur le banc à la table des Serpentards, soupirant de désespoir. Malfoy leva vers lui un regard surpris.

« Qui y a t-il ? »

Que répondre à cela ?

_ Euh... Gryffondor et Serpentard ont cours commun avec Cross vendredi.

Nott fronça les sourcils, au même titre que l'Héritier de la puissance Malfoy tandis que Blaise passait un bras autour du cou du blandin.

_ C'est tout ?

Allen se mordit la lèvre inférieure ce qui n'échappa pas à la BM ( _NdA : Désolé mais j'en ai marre d'écrire tout le temps la ''Bande à Malfoy'', ça fait con non ? _).

_ Walker ?

Le dénommé sursauta Malfoy ne l'appelait jamais par son nom de famille...

S'il mentait, le garçon allait le savoir... 'faisait parti de son éducation Draconienne. Zut...

Le jeune exorciste soupira profondément et plongea son regard dans son bol avant de le planter dans celui du blond.

« Comment réagirais-tu si l'un de tes amis t'avait menti ? »

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Drago se demanda si Allen avait un ami qui lui avait menti ou s'il avait menti à l'un de ses amis, puis il haussa les épaules.

_ Sur un truc important ?

Allen fronça les sourcil, semblant réfléchir intensément tout en poignardant son petit-déjeuner avec sa fourchette.

_ Oui... assez oui.

_ Eh bien... je crois que je serai en colère contre lui.

Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, le blond secoua la tête et rajouta :

« On ne ment pas à un Malfoy. »

Cette phrase fit redescendre la soudaine tension qui s'était installée et le déjeuner reprit calmement.

.

.

La semaine passa rapidement, en cours de Divination, Allen et Lavi manquèrent d'être à nouveau prophétisés, mais heureusement, Harry les sauva involontairement puisque – étant placés derrière le Survivant du monde Sorcier_, le professeur passa devant la table de Potter et Weasley lorsqu'elle se précipitait sur les deux exorcistes avec un air livide. Bon dieu, le sorcier à la cicatrice écopa d'une nouvelle prévention de mort. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'étaient à peu près bien passée quoique la plupart des élèves somnolaient comme s'il s'était agi du cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Binns. En cours de métamorphose, tandis que les élèves travaillaient toujours sur la métamorphose d'un hérisson en une pelote, celle de Nott s'était à nouveau fait la malle après un mauvais coup de Blaise. Bien sûr, le professeur McGonagall avait retiré 5 points à Serpentard, ou plutôt, à Zabini puisqu'elle était elle-même déjà allée vérifier la consistance de la pelote de l'Héritier Nott. Hermione n'avait pas reparlé aux exorcistes depuis plus de quatre jours et semblait toujours un peu en colère, mais aussi très curieuse vis-à-vis du cours de DCA. Après tout, Allen, Lavi et Lenalee avaient affirmé que ce cours n'avait jamais été donné à d'autres que les élèves de la Congrégation. Il devait auparavant être très secret. Allen avait remarqué quelque chose d'ailleurs, Hermione n'était peut-être pas si intelligente que ça concernant certaines choses, au même titre que ces amis, puisque seuls les jumeaux Weasley et Luna semblaient avoir compris lorsqu'ils avaient subi l'interrogatoire à la table des Gryffondors, les trois transferts de Gryffondors avaient affirmé être spécialisés dans l'élimination des Akuma. Et là, ils avaient un cours de Défense Contre les Akuma, et ils ne voyaient pas le rapport ?! . . .Ils avaient bien été informé que c'était un cours sur les Akuma, non ?

Le vendredi, après avoir passé une matinée assez pauvre en cours, et après le déjeuner, les Cinquième Année de Gryffondor et Serpentard se rendirent au cours du général Cross. Kanda arriva juste avant que la porte ne se referme et se glissa par l'entrebâillement avant de gagner une des dernière places de libre juste derrière le Trio d'Or, entre Allen et Lenalee.

Cross arriva, par une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué.

Ce dernier se faisait la remarque qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rabâcher sans arrêt la même chose et décida d'embaucher à nouveau son imbécile de Disciple avec cette fois-ci l'épéiste efféminé et la belle exorciste.

Les discussions allaient bon train dans la classe voyant que le professeur ne cherchait pas à les faire taire. Le Trio d'Or chuchotaient avec animation, s'interrogeant mutuellement sur le sujet de leur nouveau cours. Parvati, à trois rangées à gauche de nos trois compères, discutait tranquillement avec sa meilleure amie, Lavande, interrogeant de temps à autres Neville, Dean et Seamus, placés juste devant elles. Autour d'eux s'étendaient les Serpentard, Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, non loin des Six lions ( _Trio d'Or + exorcistes _). Pourtant, à un moment où le silence régnait, il fut interrompu par le bruit sourd d'un crâne entrant – brutalement, en contact avec le sol.

« Allen ! S'exclama Lenalee en se précipitant sur l'adolescent aux cheveux couleur neige.

_ Ittaï...

_ Tch, Moyashi.

_ La ferme, Bakanda. »

Ledit ''Bakanda'' ne bougea pas de sa chaise et toisa froidement son ''ami'' assis sur les fesses au milieu de la pièce, ( devant les pupitres ) se massant douloureusement le crâne, Lenalee vérifiant qu'il ne saignait pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

_ C'est -

_ Oï.

Les élèves dorénavant silencieux fixaient tous une seule et même personne. Leur nouveau professeur.

.

.

Fin du chapitre 8


	9. Chapter 9

_Note du jour : Bonjour à vous ! Oui je sais, ça fait un bon moment depuis la dernière fois ( d'autant plus que j'ai écris ce chapitre depuis environ deux mois ) mais je suis assez occupée. Donc voici ce chapitre, mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir de mes nouvelles avant... juillet ? Le temps que les épreuves anticipées du bac passent ainsi que la Japan Expo. Merci à toutes celles (ceux?) qui lisent :) _

_._

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**.**_

_**Claes-kun :**___

_Hiiiiiie ! Désolée ! Je sais, je sais, mais ça ne s'arrange pas. Ça fait plus d'un mois que je bug sur le chapitre 10, pourtant j'ai des idées.. mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre au milieu et... à la fin du chapitre aussi ( tant qu'on y est ). Bon, je pense que cette petite pause avec le bac ( tu parles d'une pause u_u ) va me remettre les idées en place. Avec tout ça je me demande si j'aurai le temps de participer au concours Gallimard... Et bien je vais voir pour cette histoire de vampire mais je ne promets rien. Peut-être que je laisserai un voile tout au long de l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore. Quant à Allen face aux sentiments de Tobias, je dirai juste que Allen est un peu... naïf en ce qui concerne les sentiments... euh.. ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans cette histoire – du moins si je ronge mon frein_, Allen ne comprendra pas clairement si on ne le luit dit pas. Mais étant un adolescent et ayant [probablement] des sentiments pour Tobias, les situations embarrassantes s'enchaîneront, c'est plus que certain. Voili-voilou, bonne soirée/journée. _

**.**

**Chapitre 09 : _ Professeur Allen Walker ! Quand les élèves font mieux que les profs. **

**Ou **

**La Dispute **

.

_**Précédemment :** _

_Pourtant, à un moment où le silence régnait, il fut interrompu par le bruit sourd d'un crâne entrant – brutalement, en contact avec le sol. _

_« Allen ! S'exclama Lenalee en se précipitant sur l'adolescent aux cheveux couleur neige. _

__ Ittaï... _

__ Tch, Moyashi. _

__ La ferme, Bakanda. » _

_Ledit ''Bakanda'' ne bougea pas de sa chaise et toisa froidement son ''ami'' assis sur les fesses au milieu de la pièce, ( devant les pupitres ) se massant douloureusement le crâne, Lenalee vérifiant qu'il ne saignait pas. _

__ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? _

__ C'est - _

__ Oï. _

Dsl, nouveau dénigrement du Trio d'Or. Ce ne sera pas comme ça durant toute l'histoire.

Les élèves dorénavant silencieux fixaient tous une seule et même personne. Leur nouveau professeur.

« Master ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça !? S'exclama Allen, vexé par le vol plané qu'il avait fait à cause de son maître, alors que, de plus, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

_ Tu n'as pas pris assez de bouteilles. » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Un sourcil s'arqua sur le visage du garçon et il sentit un brin de colère monter, mais n'en fit rien. Quel stupide maître !

_ J'ai entendu tes pensées, Stupide apprenti.

Allen pensa alors qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne rien rajouter.

_ Bon, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, mon nom est Marian Cross.

_ Marian c'est le prénom ou le nom de famille ? Demanda Ron alors qu'Hermione soufflait un ''idiot''.

Ron reçut sa réponse par un bref regard noir et un '' réfléchis ''.

Hermione – en bonne élève sérieuse, leva aussitôt la main et posa sa question une fois que Cross eut posé un œil sur elle.

_ Sur quoi portera ce cours professeur ?

Elle n'eut néanmoins pas immédiatement sa réponse, le professeur préférant la draguer ouvertement au lieu de faire son cours et les introductions nécessaires à ce dernier. Ce fut Allen qui jugea bon de venir en aide à la jeune femme.

« Master, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de faire ceci.

_ Je me fiche de ton avis, Stupide Disciple.

_ Et je vous le donne quand même. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour cela. En outre, il s'agit d'une élève, je vous serai reconnaissant de la traiter avec un peu plus de respect venant d'un enseignant. »

.

Hermione était surprise. Pas que quelqu'un intervienne pour lui venir en aide alors qu'elle repoussait les avances du professeurs – tandis que les filles ( Gryffondors et Serpentards ) bavaient devant le nouvel enseignants_, non, elle était surprise de voir que c'était Allen, alors qu'elle les avait ignoré toute la semaine et qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement été chaleureuse avec l'amie du blandin. Elle était aussi assez étonnée de voir que l'albinos était capable de vaincre un enseignant dans le domaine verbal sans aller trop loin, contrairement à Harry et Ron qui écopaient de punition chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de dénoncer des injustices.

Allen s'était relevé et était toujours planté devant les pupitres des élèves, au milieu de la salle, pas loin devant le tableau. Ça allait finir par devenir sa place attitrée.

« Tch... fit Cross en se redressant et en faisant quelques pas vers son élève avant de se retourner vers la plâtrée de jeunes sorciers. Très bien. Ce cours est – comme le savez_, un cours que seuls les membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre ont reçu, avant et pendant leur formation. Vous comprendrez que c'est une chance pour vous d'en apprendre plus. Ce cours est à la fois un cours d'histoire, un cours de prévention, et un cours de défense. »

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Autant de choses réparties dans un cours enseigné par une seule personne ?!

_ Et comme c'est une matière qui demande beaucoup de travail, mon Stupide Disciple va également vous enseigner.

Ah... c'était à prévoir, pensa Allen alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui, perplexes.

Allen soupira profondément pour calmer le début de migraine qui germait dans son esprit et se plaignit pour la forme d'un '' Pourquoi toujours moi ? ''

_ Parce que tu es mon élève, Stupide Disciple alors contente-toi d'obéir.

Hermione sembla révoltée par le comportement du seul adulte présent dans la classe. Il traitait Allen comme Lucius Malfoy traitait Dobby. …... Quoique... à en voir par les plaisirs sexuels que Cross sous-entendait dans certaines de ses phrases, ce devait être pire encore que pour Dobby. C'était décidé, Hermione allait crée une association de lutte contre les maîtres harceleurs sexuels pour protéger le transféré aux cheveux blancs.

_ Pour répondre à ta question, soupira Allen se tournant vers la Lionne, c'est un cours sur les Akuma.

Akuma... pourquoi cela sonnait-il si familier aux oreilles de la jeune femme ? Elle avait déjà entendu ça. Peut-être même de la bouche du garçon qui venait de lui répondre.

Allen recula pour venir s'appuyer contre le bureau derrière lui et croisa les bras, remarquant par la même que Kanda avait quitté sa chaise pour s'adosser à un mur au fond de la salle et que Lenalee avait rapproché sa chaise au niveau du Trio d'Or pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son meilleur ami.

_ Je pense que je vais d'abord vous poser quelques questions afin de savoir votre niveau de connaissances à ce sujet. Par exemple, avez-vous déjà entendu parlé des Akuma ?

Il y eut un blanc. Un immense blanc. Puis tous se tournèrent vers Hermione Granger, Gryffondor de Cinquième Année qui semblait réfléchir intensément. Tous eurent un choc, même les plus froids Serpentards. Granger ne savait pas quelque chose !? C'était vraiment -

_ Je suis sûr de t'avoir entendu en parlé au cours d'un repas. Fit Hermione.

.. Trop beau. Certes, Granger ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle avait tout de même plus d'informations qu'eux.

_ Et le Comte Millénaire ?

Une nouvelle fois tous se tournèrent vers Hermione, mais à leur grande surprise, ce fut un Serpentard qui leur répondit.

_ Je crois avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus. Un peu comme le Lord Noir de notre monde.

_ Juste Théodore. Et les exorcistes, savez-vous en quoi consiste leurs rôles ?

Pendant quelques secondes personnes ne parla, puis un Gryffondor saisit sa chance de briller par son intelligence.

_ C'est celui qui chasse les démons du corps des gens, non ? Il récite des formules dans une langue morte et trace une étoile bizarre dans un cercle autour de la personne possédée pour chasser le démon ?

Allen poussa un profond soupir. Toutes les choses de ce monde, les... télés** (1)** n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces trucs ramollissaient le cerveau de ces enfants.

_ Euh... En – En quelques sortes. On y reviendra plus tard.

Allen adressa un regard suppliant à ses deux collègues présents pour se rendre compte que Lavi venait de pointer le bout de son nez et le regardait avec amusement, ne comptant pas l'aider, puis il se tourna avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, vers son ancien_ #actuel#_ mentor. Ce dernier renifla avec mépris avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille et Allen tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour montrer qu'il ''boudait'' son maître, lui valant quelques sourires amusés. Le matin-même, Allen était allé trouver leur ''professeur'' pour interroger ce dernier histoire de savoir ce qu'ils avaient le droit de dévoiler aux sorciers. Il n'avait pas été surpris de savoir qu'à cette époque beaucoup des secrets de l'Ordre... des Ordres avaient été découverts. Ce n'était, vraiment, pas surprenant.

_ Commence par leur expliquer le rôle des exorcistes imbécile d'apprenti.

Allen opina, s'offusquant à peine du surnom que son mentor lui avait donné et expliqua la tâche des exorcistes, sans pour autant nommer les démons ''akuma''. Puis il aborda ensuite le Comte Millénaire et ses projets de destruction du monde et le fait qu'il vive depuis 7 000 ans pour se venger et -

_ 7 000 ans ! Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama Ron. Il doit avoir utilisé la pierre philo -

_ Il ne l'a pas fait. Le Comte Millénaire n'est pas humain. C'est un Noah.

_ Un Noah ? Fit Malfoy.

Cross acquiesça.

_ On y reviendra plus tard. Continue Stupide Disciple.

_ Oui.

Il en vint ensuite à la Création d'Akuma et au rôle des Innocence et donc les relia aux exorcistes.

« Comment se fait-il que vous en sachiez autant ? » demanda Goyle.

Allen sembla réfléchir puis se tourna vers l'un des colosses de Serpentard.

_ Nous venons de la Congrégation, c'est normal que nous soyons calés sur l'Histoire de l'origine des Akuma.

_ Mais comment se fait-il que seule votre école enseigne cette matière ? Intervint Hermione. J'veux dire.. Pourquoi n'a t-on jamais donné ce cours à Poudlard ?

Hermione était curieuse, remarqua Allen. Curieuse et envieuse. Un brin de jalousie trônant dans l'air. Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Elle croyait peut-être qu'ils étaient des gosses de riches... ou alors... Elle devait imaginer que les élèves de la Congrégation étaient chanceux de recevoir un tel cours, après tout, c'était une chance pour en apprendre plus. C'était une chance...

Kanda et Lenalee ne manquèrent pas le sourire amer qui apparut sur les lèvres de leur ami. Lavi, qui avait échappé à la surveillance de ses camarades de maison et s'était fait discret depuis le début du cours nota le froncement de sourcils de l'albinos. Son collègue et meilleur ami semblait toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsque Hermione poursuivit d'un ton qu'elle espérait détaché.

« Parce qu'après tout, si ces monstres ( Allen serra les poings au grand étonnement de Malfoy qui ne pensait pas voir un jour ( dans un futur proche ) le blandin perdre son sang-froid, lui qui semblait toujours si doux ) n'étaient pas détruits et décidaient de nous attaquer, il est juste que nous apprenions comment nous défendre face à eux. Nous ne pouvons pas juste rester comme ça les bras croisés. Pourquoi ne jamais l'avoir enseigné et -

Hermione s'arrêta en pleine tirade pour remarquer le silence ambiant qui s'était installé dans la salle de cours. Tous semblaient fixer l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs qui fixait résolument le sol, les poings serrés jusqu'à ce que leurs jointures deviennent blanches. Ses yeux aussi étaient étranges. Ses beaux ( et doux ) yeux argentés avaient été troqués contre des orbes froides et anormalement dorées.

Lavi, Kanda et Lenalee se tendirent. Cross déboucha une nouvelle bouteille et la but en fixant son apprenti du coin de l'œil. Enfin, Allen leva les yeux vers la sorcière qui eut un mouvement de recul.

_ Mettons les choses au clair. Maintenant.

La voix était froide et implacable fit frissonner les élèves et trembler les murs ( ou peut-être était-ce dû à l'arrivée d'un Komurin XX ? ).

_ Premièrement : les Akuma ne sont pas des monstres, nous vous l'avons pourtant expliqué, non ? Ce sont des âmes prisonnières et torturées par le Comte. Deuxièmement : Vous devriez avoir un peu plus de reconnaissance envers votre directeur qui a demandé à Komui d'envoyer quelqu'un pour vous enseigner ceci. Troisièmement... ( était-il possible d'irradier tant de colère, envoyant des ondes de fureur aux élèves_, tout en restant aussi calme !? ). La raison pour laquelle peu connaissent l'histoire des exorcistes et des Akuma est parce que la plupart des exorcistes – étant déjà une minorité_, meurent au combat !

Son éclat provoqua le Silence, bien que ce dernier se soit installé depuis plusieurs minutes et se montra plus dense encore, faisant haleter quelques sorciers dont Neville.

Pourquoi était-il autant en colère ? Bon, ils comprenaient après la dernière remarque mais, perdre son sang-froid comme ça... du peu qu'ils connaissaient de lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. C'était étrange. Comme si tout la colère qu'ils sentaient émaner de l'albinos n'appartenait pas seulement à ce dernier.

.

Allen était furieux. Cette colère ne venait pas uniquement de lui, il le savait, mais refusait de se préoccuper de **lui** maintenant. La seule chose qu'il voulait était se calmer. Il prit une profonde inspiration, mais rien n'y fit, il sentait le 14ème s'agiter farouchement en lui, souhaitant inculquer quelques nouvelles valeurs à la Gryffondor. Allen serra les dents en réprimant la pseudo attaque du Noah.

« Merde... » grogna-t-il alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le bureau derrière lui, pris d'un vertige. Il pensait avoir suffisamment donné matière à réfléchir à la lionne mais celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, cette fois-ci totalement approuvée par Harry qui hochait vigoureusement la tête à ses côté tandis que Ron restait neutre, incertain de la position à prendre vis-à-vis de l'albinos.

« Ça n'empêche pas. Comment voulez-vous que l'on défende et protège ceux qui se font attaquer si nous ne savons pas quels sortilèges jeter ?

_ Hermione a raison, Allen. » la soutint Harry.

Le susnommé passa une main sur son visage, l'air las.

_ Est-ce que vous nous avez seulement écouté ? Demanda-t-il finalement après plusieurs secondes.

_ Quoi ?

Ce fut Kanda qui le sauva de toute cette attention avec son fameux ''Tch'' avant que Lenalee ne se lève pour rejoindre le blandin.

_ Vous devriez plus écouter à l'avenir. Cela pourrait vous sauver la vie. Les Akuma sont totalement immunisés contre votre magie. Si vous comptez sur elle pour vous sauvez, vous êtes foutus.

Sa voix était froide, dénudée d'émotion.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous entendez par sauver tout le monde ? Intervint Kanda, irrité. Tch... arrêtez de jouer les héros.

Cette phrase lui valut un regard noir du Trio d'Or qui frissonna en recevant en retour celui de l'épéiste.

« Lenalee, je te laisse la suite. » murmura Allen avant de partir précipitamment, suivit de près par l'apprenti Bookman.

On le regarda disparaître par entrebâillement de la porte, puis Kanda grogna de mécontentement avant de faire un signe de tête à Lenalee pour la rassurer ( _*-* En fait... t'es quelqu'un de bien, Yuu-chan ! _) et quitta la salle, lançant par-dessus son épaule un ''J'vais aider le stupide Usagi à retrouver l'Moyashi.'' Lenalee soupira pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça dégénère ? Malfoy lança un regard noir déguisé en regard hautain à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Sur-Tout. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi orgueilleuse et assoiffée de Connaissances ? Cette Sang-de-bourbe devait apprendre à se la fermer. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais là n'était pas la question. Au moins, elle pourrait se vanter d'être la première élèves de Poudlard à avoir brisé le calme de l'albinos.

Lavi soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il retrouva la trace de son ami, assis, les bras entourant ses genoux repliés contre son torse, les yeux vides, perdus dans les vaguelettes du lac, crées par les remous que faisaient les tentacules du calmar géant.

« Allen ? »

' Tient, c'est plus ''Moyashi-chan'' maintenant ? ' pensa le blandin.

Allen ne répondit pas, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ai entendu et mis une identité sur [ le propriétaire de ] la voix, il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop non plus. Lavi remarqua que les yeux anormalement dorés de son ami avaient retrouvés leur belle couleur argentée. Il vit les lèvres de l'albinos remuer mais n'entendit pas.

_ Pardon ?

__ Mostro. Sono un mostro_. (2)

.

Le silence pesant ne s'éteignit pas même après le profond soupir que poussa la jeune exorciste restant.

_ Cross Gensui ? (3)

_ Hm... cet idiot.

_ Que -

_ Continu.

Lenalee acquiesça, jetant un dernier coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte avant de reprendre là où s'en était arrêté son ami. Il était normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, car après tout, c'était son ami. Et puis, Allen avait déjà vécu tant de choses avant d'entrer dans l'Ordre, sans parler d'après. Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle ressentit l'Innocence de ses amis.

Les sorciers, qui jusque là étaient suspendus à ses lèvres se redressèrent, interrogateurs.

Lenalee se tourna nerveusement vers Cross, espérant qu'il lui dise quoi faire. Devait-elle rester ici et continuer comme si de rien n'était, ou rejoindre ses camarades ? Peut-être étaient-ils en danger ?

Cross lui répondit après avoir avaler une nouvelle gorgée.

_ Reste, ils se débrouilleront.

La jeune exorciste acquiesça s'il réagissait comme ça, ce devait être un niveau 1 et donc simple à vaincre. Ses amis n'étaient pas en danger. ….. n'est-ce pas ?

.

BOUM !

Allen grimaça de douleur en atterrissant trois mètres derrière l'Akuma. Comment diable cet Akuma avait-il trouvé un moyen de se faufiler entre les barrières de protection magique de l'école ? Bon, il est vrai que cette magie-là n'avait aucun effet sur eux mais tout de même, il s'agissait là de la protection des étudiants !

Kanda atterrit à quelques pas de lui, grognant d'irritation, une aura noire émanant de lui.

Oh – oh.

Ce niveau 3 n'allait pas faire long feu.. tout du moins l'espérait-il.

L'albinos se redressa et bondit pour esquiver un coup de canon. Et si les élèves entendaient ce bruit ? Et si ça les alertait ? Et si des curieux venaient ? Ils devaient faire vite avant que des vies ne soient mises en jeu.

« Akuma. »

L'Akuma leva les yeux vers l'exorciste maudit.

_ Exorcisto.

_ Purifions ton âme.

Pour toute réponse, l'Akuma éclata d'un rire sordide avant de se ruer sur les trois jeunes exorcistes.

.

Un explosion retentit dans tout le château et Lenalee s'arrêta, le cœur battant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » fut la question qui traversa les bancs de la salle de classe du ''professeur'' Cross.

La jeune femme gesticula mal-à-l'aise puis se tourna vers son supérieur qui fronçait les sourcils.

Puis il soupira, et fit un geste dans sa direction, lui intimant de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, ignorant les élèves.

_ Oui ?

_ Vas les rejoindre, dis-leur d'arrêter de jouer et d'en finir rapidement, d'autres sont probablement en chemin.

_ Bien,_ Cross Gensui_.

Et la jeune femme s'élança hors de la salle. Le Trio d'Or voulut la suivre discrètement mais c'était peine perdue. À peine se levèrent-ils qu'une aura noire sembla émaner de leur professeur, les faisant déglutir.

_ Mon cours est-il à ce point inintéressant pour que vous souhaitiez nous fausser compagnie ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Les trois adolescents frissonnèrent et durent retourner s'asseoir, mais Harry sortit sa carte des trois maraudeurs et ils virent le noms des quatre exorcistes s'afficher sur la carte, en lisière de forêt. Mais que faisaient-ils là-bas ?

.

Lorsqu'Allen atteignit la Grande Salle, il se laissa tomber sur le banc et mit sa tête entre ses main sous les yeux désemparés des autres Gryffondors... et des autres maisons également.

« Ça – ça ne va pas ? » demanda timidement Neville.

Allen sursauta et releva vivement la tête. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention où il allait après avoir quitté l'infirmerie ( où il avait d'ailleurs reçu les remerciement de l'infirmière pour garder l'école en sécurité ), il avait juste laissé ses pieds le guider et il était arrivé à la Grande Salle, sans prendre en compte les regards qu'il sentait rivés sur lui.

_ Euh.. oui, je te remercie, Neville. Répondit calmement l'albinos, une goutte de sueur roulant le long de sa tempe.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi être nerveux, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Lenalee avait été contrainte de contacter son frère lorsque l'infirmière avait avoué être dans l'impossibilité de guérir son bras gauche. C'est pas comme si ledit frère allait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre dans la Grande Salle pour l'entraîner il ne savait où et lui faire subir les pires horreurs afin de le remettre en état ? … ne ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de chose lui tombent dessus ? De plus, le directeur avait été mis au courant de l'arrivée du Grand Superviseur et était parti l'attendre devant les grilles du château, lieu où il avait prévu d'ouvrir le portail temporel puisque Allen avait un peu de mal à maîtriser totalement l'arche.

Après un énième soupir, l'albinos laissa tomber sa tête contre la table dans un bruit sourd et inquiétant.

Même Malfoy leva les yeux vers le maudit et haussa un sourcil en le voyant dans cet état.

.

Tobias, qui entrait justement dans la Grande Salle à cet instant ( _NdA : Il m'a vraiment manqué le p'tit Tobias. Mine de rien mes O.C font 'partie intégrante' de l'histoire et me manquent quand ils ne participent pas. Snif. _) se précipita vers Allen et, voyant que son aîné ne semblait pas réagir à sa présence – ce dont il ne s'offusqua pas en voyant une marre de sang imaginaire se former sous le front de l'exorciste.

« Allen ! Le professeur Dumbledore vient d'arriver avec quelqu'un portant le même genre d'uniforme que toi ! » s'exclama le Serdaigle de deuxième ( ou troisième ? ) année.

Si quelques sorciers présents dans la Grande Salle se détournèrent de leur conversation en cours pour écouter le jeune Serdaigle, ils n'eurent cependant pas la même réaction qu'Allen qui se redressa d'un bond, comme revenu du monde des morts.

« Comment ?

_ Huh ? Fit intelligemment le redhead.

_ Comment était-il ? » s'exclama Allen en fixant Tobias.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard du redhead alors qu'une marée d'élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

_ Eh bien, il était assez grand et portait des lunettes avec les cheveux bleus foncés arrivant au dessus des épaules et -

Mais Tobias s'interrompit et fixa avec appréhension le blandin dont l'âme semblait sur le point de quitter le corps.

_ Allen ?

_ Je – Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Fit le susnommé en commençant à se lever, plus pâle que jamais avant de s'arrêter brusquement - fixant l'entrée de la Grande Salle où le Directeur venait d'apparaître accompagné du cauchemar vivant qu'il redoutait tant depuis son retour de la Forêt Interdite_, les yeux exorbités.

Zut.

D'autre part, il y avait une bonne chose à l'arrivée soudaine du Superviseur. Cette chose était que l'attention de **tous** était désormais rivée sur lui et non plus sur Allen. L'étranger avançait tranquillement à côté du Directeur dans l'allée centrale avant de finir par s'arrêter devant Allen.

_ Mon ptit Allen, comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été blessé ?

Le grand Superviseur s'interrompit avant qu'un étrange sourire – qui donna des frissons à Allen_, ne fleurisse sur son visage.

_ Nous allons soigner tout ça, qu'en penses-tu ?

Allen se demanda si le grand-frère de Lenalee lui laissait vraiment le choix puis haussa les épaules, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. C'est pour cette raison qu'il secoua vivement la tête.

_ C – C'est pas la peine. Rien d'important. Il ne fallait pas faire le déplacement pour ça, Komui.

.

Drago se tendit en entendant le nom de l'étranger. N'était-ce pas lui le frère bizarre de l'amie d'Allen ? N'était-ce pas lui le principal responsable de la destruction de l'école des transférés ? Bon, ça ne le regardait pas vraiment, et puis, c'était un directeur après tout, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait de son école. Y avait qu'à voir leur directeur à eux...

Dumbledore, debout aux côtés des deux exorcistes esquissa un vague sourire malicieux, une étincelle brillant dans ses yeux.

_ Allons mon cher, n'avez-vous pas dit vous-même qu'il était le seul capable de panser cette blessure ? Il serait bon de le laisser vérifier, vous ne pensez pas ?

Allen frissonna. Merde. Il était pris au piège. En plus, maintenant, tout le monde le regardait.

.

C'était assez amusant en fait, de voir que le jeune homme qu'ils admiraient tant pour sa classe naturelle pouvait perdre tous ses moyens devant une seule personne, qui ne paraissait pas vraiment dangereuse. Mais là encore, tous n'avait pas eu vent de la folie qui touchait le Directeur de la Congrégation lorsque l'on parlait de sa chère et tendre petite sœur qui se faisait manifestement désirer. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver en compagnie de Kanda et Lavi, se demandant pourquoi la salle était aussi silencieuse avant d'en comprendre la raison lorsqu'elle remarqua son grand-frère, une fois arrivée à quelques mètres de lui.

« Nii-san ! »

Le ''Nii-san'' en question porta toute son attention sur la jeune transféré et son visage sérieux, un brin moqueur, se transforma immédiatement en un grand sourire niais.

« Lenaleeee ! »

Oh... quel changement radical. Et dire qu'Harry trouvait qu'il était classe, quelques secondes plus tôt. Enfin... c'était mignon... dans un certain sens.

Lenalee au contraire du reste du corps étudiant et professoral, resta totalement de marbre face au comportement puéril de son grand-frère, un tique agitant légèrement son sourcil droit.

Finalement, Komui se détacha à regret de sa jeune sœur pour la détailler sous toute les coutures, soulevant un bras puis l'autre avant que finalement sa gentille et adorable sœur ne lui donneun coup de coude qui le plia en deux sous les regards stupéfaits des élèves qui avaient toujours pensé que cette jolie jeune femme était incapable de faire de mal à une mouche.

« Nii-san ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller soigner Allen au lieu de perdre du temps. Je te signale que son bras est vraiment en mauvaise état ! Fit-elle en désignant d'un geste vague Allen qui avait commencé – l'air de rien_, à reculer lentement en direction de la sortie. Allen ! Ne fuis pas. Vaut mieux souffrir maintenant que tous les jours, tu ne crois pas ? Siffla-t-elle à l'intention de son ami aux cheveux blancs.

_ À vrai dire non.. maugréa-t-il, mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

_ De toute façon, tu as supporté bien pire non ? Alors où est le problème ?

_ Le problème est que – commença Allen.

_ Mah ~ Mah ~ Allons-y, Allen-kun. Susurra Komui d'une voix dangereusement basse qui fit déglutir le blessé et frissonner Tobias, assis à la table des Gryffondors ( maison à laquelle il n'appartenait guerre ), en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'albinos pour le diriger vers les Grandes Doubles Portes de la Grande Salle.

Ainsi, tous purent voir le jeune exorciste baisser la tête et quitter la pièce, la mort dans l'âme, comme un condamné marchant jusqu'à l'échafaud. . . . Ce qui en un sens était un peu le cas.

.

Dumbledore, inconscient du sacrilège qu'il venait de commettre envers Allen, rejoignit la table des enseignant pour passer l'annonce comme quoi la personne qu'ils venaient de voir était le directeur des élèves transférés et qu'il resterait deux ou trois jours, avant de leur souhaiter un bon appétit.

C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, tous purent entendre un cri ( d'agonie ) déchirer le brouhaha de la Grande Salle, et tous purent aisément identifier le propriétaire de ladite voix, espérant mentalement qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de trop grave. Ce directeur paraissait quand même un peu bizarre.

Lavi frissonna en entendant le cri de son meilleur ami et s'excusa auprès de ses deux autres coéquipiers avant de se retirer, empruntant lui aussi le chemin qu'avait pris Allen et Komui. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il aille bien et avait également été chargé par Lenalee - qui ne supportait pas d'être présente lorsque son frère était occupé avec ses patients_, de faire son rapport. Oh, bien sûr Kanda aurait très bien pu le faire mais il ne supportait pas les décalages durant ses heures de repas. Mais bien sûr.. Selon, Lavi, Kanda était juste jaloux de l'amitié qui s'était rapidement nouée entre Allen et le jeune garçon de Serdaigle avec qui il parlait lui-même de temps à autre depuis que le garçon avait commencé à parler avec Allen. Tobias mangea rapidement, prit quelques trucs à emporter pour les donner dès qu'il le verrait son ami Gryffondor et quitta discrètement la Grande Salle afin de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, il fut très heureux de constater que les cris d'agonie avaient finalement cessé(s) et pressa le pas.

Lorsqu'il y entra, ce fut pour constater qu'en effet, le jeune albinos était tout à fait conscient, à demi allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, l'infirmière occupée à parler avec le Directeur de la soit-disant école de son aîné. Lavi, son aîné à Serdaigle, était adossé au mur près d'une fenêtre et regardait soucieusement son coéquipier. Allen paraissait vraiment fatigué en ce moment. Le monde magique avait des effets particuliers sur eux, et il leur faudrait du temps pour s'y habituer.

« Allen ! Tout va bien ? »

Allen se retourna et leva les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec le jeune Serdaigle dont les yeux verts pétillants étaient plongés dans les siens.

_ Tobias. Tout va bien. Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété.

Tobias secoua la tête, l'air de dire '' Ce n'est rien '' et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de l'exorciste. Il se rendit compte que Lavi avait quitté l'infirmerie entre temps, et que l'infirmière était occupée avec ses autres patients, alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, il se lança :

« Tu sais... depuis la sortie... je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier... »

.

.

Lenalee leva les yeux de son assiette à moitié pleine, révélant un visage fatigué.

_ Je crois que je vais me retirer. Annonça-t-elle, plus pour Kanda que pour les autres.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se leva, adressa un rapide coup d'œil à Lavi lorsqu'elle passa devant lui et se rendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Là-bas, elle récupéra un livre que lui avait passé l'Usagi et grimpa les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Kanda émit un bref '' Hn... '' à cette annonce avant de replonger le nez dans ses soba. Quelle journée de merde. Le kendoka ne passa pas plus de temps que nécessaire à table et quitta à son tour la Salle sans un regard pour les autres. S'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient faire ami-ami, ils se foutaient le doigt dans l'œil. Lorsqu'il eut quitté le bâtiment, il sortit Mugen de son fourreau – bizarrement les élèves ne l'avaient plus provoqué depuis qu'il avait menacé un Gryffondor un peu trop entreprenant_, et se dirigea sans aucune crainte apparente vers la Forêt Interdite. Franchement, si ces gosses avaient peur des créatures qui regorgeaient dans cette masse d'arbre, ils ne survivraient pas deux secondes face aux Akuma.

Lavi, après s'être mis d'accord de façon muette avec ses coéquipiers pour rester dans la Grande Salle et surveiller vaguement les élèves_, conversa gaiement avec ses camarades de Serdaigle, tout en gardant un œil sur son supérieur. Il avait fait un rapide résumé au Superviseur plus tôt à l'infirmerie avec l'aide d'Allen, exprimant leurs craintes vis à vis de la présence (_ NdA : désolé j'ai essayé de me souvenir, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à me remémorer ce que j'ai voulu dire ici .. __d'Akuma peut-être ? _). Il avait aussi un peu discuté avec Allen puis avait laissé ce dernier sous la surveillance affûtée du jeune Serdaigle répondant au nom de Tobias Mclee, lequel souhaitait d'ailleurs s'entretenir avec l'exorciste marqué.

.

« Tiens, je t'ai rapporté ça.

_ Oh ! Merci, il ne fallait pas ! »

Tobias observa avec ravissement son aîné engloutir les quelques mets qu'il avait su conserver pour lui. Lorsque le plus âgé eut terminé son repas, il reporta son attention sur Tobias, assis en face de lui sur le même lit.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi demain ? Demanda Allen en le forçant à manger lui aussi.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? L'interrogea à son tour le redhead, perplexe.

_ Eh bien, nous sommes en week-end demain, donc je te demande ce que tu comptes faire ?

Ah. Tobias avait complètement oublié. À vrai dire, la semaine était passée si vite qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. Si Allen ne lui avait pas dit, il ne se serait pas rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de la semaine de cours. Pas étonnant qu'il ai oublié son devoir de Potion sur sa table de nuit et ait évité de justesse l'heure de retenue en se dépêchant d'aller chercher son parchemin.

_ Euh.. je ne sais pas. Après ''l'accident'' de Pré-au-Lard, les enseignants ont préférés annulé les sorties au village pendant quelques semaines donc, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il fera beau demain. Soupira le redhead.

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Allen sembla méditer sur les dires de Tobias avant que ce dernier ne laisse échapper une exclamation et ne sorte ainsi l'exorciste de ses pensées qui lui adressa un regard perplexe.

Tobias rougit et secoua la tête.

« Désolé, mais je viens de me souvenir que j'avais un cadeau pour toi. » soupira-t-il en se retournant pour attraper son sac qu'il avait accroché sur le pied du lit ( bon vous voyez bien un lit d'hôpital, non ? ).

Cependant, dans son mouvement, sa chemise se releva, dévoilant ainsi un étrange tatouage, ou plutôt, une étrange marque.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Allen, trouvant le symbole très familier. Trop familier.

Le _redhead _se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas sa question. Pour toute réponse, l'exorciste inclina la tête vers le bassin du plus jeune qui se tortilla pour voir de quoi il parlait avant de se souvenir.

_ Ah ! Je n'ai jamais su. m'a dit que ce tatouage était déjà présent quand ils m'ont trouvé.

Voyant qu'Allen était encore plus perdu, il décida d'en dévoiler un peu plus sur lui.

_ Je t'ai dis que je n'ai pas connu mes parents ?

Allen acquiesça.

_ Eh bien c'est vrai. Quelqu'un m'a déposé devant le château quand j'étais bébé et c'est qui m'a trouvé. Comme elle travaille et loge à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a amener au bureau du directeur. Apparemment, je suis resté au château jusqu'à mes deux ans environs et puis j'ai été dans un orphelinat de la communauté sorcière pas loin de Poudlard.

Allen hocha la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

_ C'était un bon orphelinat, et puis, le directeur de l'orphelinat organisait des sorties dans le monde moldus, donc je suis assez familier à ce monde là.

Un silence s'installa. Tobias était gêné d'en avoir dévoilé autant, mais il avait totalement confiance en Allen et savait que ce dernier n'irait pas en parler à tout le monde.

_ C'est quand ton anniversaire ? Finit par demander Allen après un instant de silence.

Tobias gigota.

_ Euh... j'ai... pas de date ?

Allen ne lui jeta pas de regard perplexe, mais acquiesça en silence. 'Évidemment.' pensa Tobias, puisqu'Allen lui avait dit ne pas connaître lui non plus sa date de naissance.

_ Mais alors... comment ont-ils su que tu avais l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard ?

_ Ils ne l'ont pas su. Il y a une dizaine d'année, beaucoup de sortilèges (4) n'avaient pas encore été découverts. Ce n'est plus le cas d'aujourd'hui. L'an dernier, le professeur Rogue m'a annoncé que j'avais un an de plus que les autres premières années. L'informa Tobias, légèrement dépité.

Allen esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient plus de points communs qu'il ne le pensait au départ. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_ Donc en fait, tu as treize ans et non douze.

_ C'est ça. Assura Tobias avant de se tortiller à nouveau pour voir la marque dans le bas de son dos. Quant à cette marque. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle représentait.

Allen redevint sérieux et observa la rose entrelacée aux points cardinaux pendant que Tobias lançait quelques hypothèses :

« Peut-être que c'était un symbole d'amour. Ou alors un contrat passé avec un démon comme dans _Black Butler_ ! »

Allen laissa échapper un rire puis secoua la tête et plongea dans les orbes vertes du garçon, le visage plus que sérieux.

_ Non, Tobias. Ce symbole est là pour représenter une chose et une seule.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges cessa de gesticuler sur le lit pour apercevoir sa marque et ses yeux verts pétillants se fixèrent sur les magnifiques orbes argentées de son aîné.

_ Cette rose est le symbole des Exorcistes de la Congrégation.

.

_J'ai vérifié mes dires la Télévision est inventée en 1926 par l'écossais John Baird._

_''Mostro. Sono un mostro''. Je ne pensais pas que mettre la traduction soit très importante, d'autant plus que c'est facile à deviner surtout avec le caractère d'Allen, néanmoins, pour ceux qui la veulent, ça donne '' Monstre. Je suis un monstre. ''. Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi j'ai mis cette phrase, surtout en italien mais bon. Je suppose que je trouvais ça cool sur le coup.. pour l'italien, comme Allen a voyagé dans le monde entier et que le Vatican est souvent évoqué, j'ai préféré le mettre en italien plutôt qu'en japonais. _

_''Gensui'' = Maréchal/ Général _

_Ok, j'avoue que quand j'ai écris ça, je pensais à la télé et aux portables. Regardez, il y a une dizaine d'année, c'était des petits portables tout pourris et des ordinateurs gigantesques qui prenaient toute la place et mettaient du temps à démarrer. Donc voilà, c'est à que j'ai pensé en parlant de la découverte récente de certains sortilèges ^^ _

**.**

.

Fin du chapitre 09

_Jour : Vendredi_


End file.
